Para proteger
by Nyasweet
Summary: Una isla peligrosa,una chica misteriosa y una aventura que tendra algo raro, bien esto ya lo dije, una nueva aventura que dara giros inesperados, - es la primera vez que siento que alguien puede ser un peligro para mí- dijo él (el gran oda-sensei ,que hace que pase lo que menos esperan, algo asi quiero hacer con esta historia, arigatou a todos los que la estan siguiendo).
1. Un misterio

Aclaración de siempre:los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1: Isla a la vista!

Era un día como cualquiera, estaba yendo hacia mi próximo destino cuando de repente cae el periódico, uno de mis nakamas lo tomo no le preste mucha importancia hasta que vi que esa cara aparecía allí, -Es él!- Me dije a mi misma….una de mis nakamas se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y dijo:

-Capitana? qué pasa?-

-Nada- respondí- solo que ya los novatos en todo el mundo se están empezando a mover, el shinsekai va a volver a cambiar, por tanto chicos! Vamos rápidamente hacia nuestro próximo objetivo- grite para darle ánimos.

-Sí! Capitana!- respondieron todos juntos a una joven de unos 16 años, cabello de color rojo y ojos azules como el color del mar e igualmente de profundo al verla bien, cabellos hasta la cintura, a simple vista quien la viera diría que es una niña o niño aunque a ella no le agrada mucho esos termino la suelen confundir por su manera de vestir. En ese momento llevaba puesto unos pantalones medios cortos y una boina ambas del mismo color marrón y una remera a rallas blanca y roja, y la boina hacia que su pelo quedara recogido dentro, por tanto daba apariencia de un niño.

Todos respondienron a su capitana menos 2 tripulantes que se quedaron extrañados al ver a su capitana, ella aunque a veces lee el periódico, cuando ella se queda viendo tanto tiempo una fotografía es por dos razones. 1: ella esta pensando en cómo tomar ventaja de algo que vio allí y eso los pondría en peligro de muerte puesto que siempre tiene ideas malas que aunque al final funcionan( hasta ahora ¬¬) podrían haber terminado muertos. O 2: es algo que ella no les va contar con facilidad, lo que hace que tengan curiosidad de saber.

-Bueno habrá que esperar para saber, por que no pienso preguntarle a ver si nos sale con una idea loca-dice Jyn un joven de unos 22 años cabello oscuro, tez clara y muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Después de todo creo que tenemos la culpa nosotros por haber seguido a una capitana tan idiota- dice Mao una joven de 21 años de edad, tez clara, de cabello largo hasta la cintura liso de color verde claro y una gran espadachína - con un sueño tan difícil uff..- suspiro- pensar que fuimos los primeros en unirno y ahora somos 14- dijo

-Lo bueno es que estamos a cargo nosotros en caso de que la capitana este imposibilitada jaja-

-A cargo? Yo me siento su niñera! Se mete en más peligros de los que puedo contar y encima sufrimos las consecuencias con ella-

-Bueno, es difícil hay que decirlo pero no niego que nos hemos divertido mucho y además el sueño que ella tiene no es cualquiera y nos pondrá en peligro a diario-

-Hi! Solo nos queda aguantar y hacernos fuertes para alcanzar nuestros propios sueños-dice con una sonrisa Mao

-Así se habla! Por cierto yo creo que soy el segundo al mando aquí!- dice con cierto aire de grandeza Jyn

-Ya vuelves con eso ya te dije que yo soy la que tiene más poder aquí!- dice levantando un poco la vos Mao

-No, yo me uní primero así que soy el segundo al mando y tú la tercera!- dice ya casi gritando Jyn

-Nos unimos al mismo tiempo a ella idiota!- dice ya gritando Mao- además soy yo quien se la pasa controlando la disciplina de este barco!-

-Pero yo soy el navegante y sin mí no irían a ningún lado!- dice gritando Jyn

-Qué? Quieres pelea?- dice alzando un puño Mao

-Vamos ven aquí reina del drama! Claro si te atreves- dice Jyn

Cuando empezaron los gritos todos estaba observando la escena pero sin alarmarse pues era algo normal pero justo cuando iban a empezar la pelea se escuchó que decían desde lo alto del barco:

-Veo una isla!- gritaba el vigía de nombre Omu, un joven de tez oscura y ojos de color celeste de unos 25 años.

-Bien hemos llegado- decía con cara de satisfacción y alivio al ver que pudieron llegar trayendo ESO con ellos sano y salvo - Preparasen para desembarcar!-

-Si! Jefa!- otra de las formas en la que le decían- y recuerden lo que siempre les digo….-

-Ya lo sabemos Jefa!-la interrumpieron- No pronunciaremos su nombre completo jamas ante nadie ajeno a la tripulación- decían todos cansados de que cada vez que iba a algún lugar ella se los recuerde.

-Bien! Confió en ustedes!-dijo- Kame, donde estás?- grito y justo en ese momento cayo algo pequeño y verde sobre ella- kame! Mi pequeño camaleón donde estabas- dijo abrazándolo- mira kame ahora te tienes que quedar en mi hombro y te tienes que poner de manera que nadie te vea, por si te necesito, entiendes?- y el pequeño asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien, es hora de armarla!- dijo mirando hacia la isla

En otra parte del océano…

-Sanjiiii! Tengo hambreeee!-decia entrando a la cocina.

-Ya te dije que falta poco, porque no vas a pescar un rato!-

-Ya veo osea que si conviene usar esta planta en lugar de esta para las quemaduras he…uso esta planta para quemaduras pensé que era mejor la otra porque regeneraba la piel pero si esta hace eso y alivia más rápido el ardor hare una medicina con esta o podría mezclar ambas en un ungüento mm…-decía chopper sentado en la cubierta de un submarino

-Es muy bueno que hallas podido conseguir ese tipo de plantas que solo crecen en algunas islas especificas- decía Law

-Si tengo una buena cantidad de estas y también..…-

-Capital!- aparecen interrumpiendo la conversación- estamos llegando!- Law se para y mira hacia donde se puede comenzar a divisar lo que parece una isla.

-Ese es el lugar? -decía Luffy con un pedazo de carne asada de rey de mar, detrás de él se acercaban los demás mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-Porque no me dijeron que ya estaba la cena!- decía Chopper, puesto que estaba anocheciendo cuando ellos estaban acercándose a la isla. De pronto Luffy siente un golpe en la cabeza.

-Si este idiota no dio ni tiempo que nos sentemos que cuando gritaron que se veía la isla salió hacia afuera, claro no sin antes tomar su pedazo grande de carne!- decía Nami con cierto fastidio.

-Ese es el lugar Law?- decía Franky.

-Si, en esta isla una vez al año se celebra un festival que dura 7 días, pero eso no es lo importante sino que es bien sabido que esta isla es un lugar peculiar durante esos 7 días-

-Por qué?- decía Robin

-Durante esos 7 días este lugar se llena de piratas, y no todos viene con la intención de divertirse- dejando a todos queriendo saber más, menos a luffy que seguía masticando su carne esperando a ver que decía Law- la gran mayoría vienen a…

...

Fin del primer capítulo, no se si les guste esta idea se me vino cuando vi un cierto tema en discusión en un foro, luego diré cual era el tema, solo espero que guste, me despido de ustedes.


	2. El comienzo de la aventura

**Capitulo 2: El comienzo de una aventura.**

-Durante esos 7 días este lugar se llena de piratas, y no todos viene con la intención de divertirse- dejando a todos queriendo saber más, menos a Luffy que seguí masticando su carne esperando a ver que decía Law- la gran mayoría vienen a en busca de información, otros capitanes mandan nakamas para que seleccionen peleadores fuertes allí para unírseles, y algunos van para..- hace una pausa

-Vamos dinos!- dicen Chopper y Ussop.

-Matar a quienes no quieren que sean obstáculos-dice implantando algo de escalofríos a algunos- por ello les advierto que tengan cuidado, puede que también allá quienes tienen como objetivo acabar con nosotros- dice seriamente

-Es un festival hay que divertirnos-dice Luffy con su usual forma muy animada de decir las cosas.

-Ya te he dicho que tomes un poco más en serio las cosas, hasta toda tu tripulación te lo dijo ya!- dice Law

-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo diciéndoselo si él fuera a cambiar lo habría hecho hace mucho- dice Zoro a lo que todos asienten como estando de acuerdo.

-Yohohoho, necesitamos música para el viaje- decia Brook sacando su instrumento.

-Ya casi estamos llegando capitán!- dice dirigiéndose a Law

-Sera divertido! No puedo esperar a ver qué clase comida y en especial de carne hay!- dice Luffy babeándose

-Si acabas de cenar!- le gritan todos juntos

…..

Ya en la isla Ongaku, donde en cada entrada que tenían los puertos se veía un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos al festival anual de música".

-Bien, recuerden cuídense las espadas chico-decía Law.

-Si! Capitán!-decían todos

-Bueno nos vemos- decía Luffy yéndose

-A donde crees que vas?-decía Law

-A comer y luego a explorar- decía bajándose del barco y yéndose

-No tu te vienes conmigo- decía Law comenzando a caminar por el muelle donde anclaron-tenemos que recolectar toda la información posible sobre la actual ubicación de los youko que quedan y su tripulaciones.

-Da igual si cuando lleguemos allí nos cargaremos a todos-

-No es un juego o algo que debamos dejar al azar! Hay que planearlo bien- decía Law

-Dejemos eso a Robin o a Nami, ellas son mejores buscando información-

-Pero nosotras vamos a ir de compras, quiero ropa nueva- decía Nami- además Sanji y Chopper vendrán con nosotras-

-Asi es! No puedo dejar a dos damiselas indefensas solas en una isla tan peligrosa-dice Sanji

-Solo te llevan para cargar las bolsas, cocinero del amor- decía Zoro

-Que dijiste Marimo- decía Sanji - quieres pelear?-

-Con gusto!- decía comenzando una pelea Zoro

-Nami! Yo iba a ir con Usopp y Franky a explorar y además quería ver si consigo nuevos libros de medicina siempre es bueno aprender más-

-Si vienes con nosotras te daré dinero para tus libros- decía Nami

-No gracias-decía dándose la vuelta y yéndose- ya tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para comprarlos-

-Y te comprare algodón de azúcar- en ese instante Chopper detuvo su marcha

-Algodón de azúcar?- decía y comenzaba "no tengo suficiente dinero para libros y algodón de azúcar, realmente quiero comer pero no me alcanza- esta bien..- decía resignado

-Okey- decía Nami feliz

-Arigato Chopper- decía Robin

-Me voy a probar el sake que tienen aquí-decia Zoro

-Zoro-san yo voy contigo entonces a beber también- decía Brook.

-Hey! Capitán!- decía llamando la atención de Law

-Que sucede?-

-Es que…no estaba hace unos segundo allí parado Mugiwara?- decía el nakama de Law

-Que!?- decía Law, volteando él y los demás a ver a donde señalaba

-Parece que ese idiota ya se nos escapó- decía Sanji de forma tranquila

-Mientras que no vuelva trayéndonos problema- decía Ussop

-Hohoho hay que ir a divertirnos también!- decía Brooks

-Bien-suspiraba resignado Law- que remedio! Si se enteran de algo avísenos y reúnan la información que puedan-

-Hi!- decían todos yéndose

…

En la ciudad, casi por la calle principal, en un gran restaurante que tenía en el primer piso grandes balcones, una tripulación se divertía allí…

-Capitán! Dijo que iba a dejar de beber tanto!-

-Es un festivas hay que divertirnos-

-Traigan más comida-gritaban sus nakamas.

-Miren muchachos! Desde aquí tenemos una vista perfecta del escenario-

-Si! Es genial! Este es uno de los mejores festivales! Buena comida, delicioso sake, grandiosa música, y ver viejos amigos como Luffy….- se detuvo pensando lo que acababa de decir.

-Luffy!?-dijeron todos, acercándose rápido al balcón, miraron hacia abajo. Vieron a el chico con sombrero de paja caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad comiendo una manzana cubierta con dulce.

-Hey Lu….!-decía uno de los que lo observaba justo antes de que le tapen la boca.

-Shh…-decía el capitán mientras le tapaba la boca- espera no quiero llegar y simplemente decir "hola Luffy, tanto tiempo!" deberíamos…-pensaba (ver que pasa también me gustaría conocer a su tripulación) - Bien chicos! Me voy!-

-Capitán, va a espiar a Luffy?-

-No, cómo cree?!-decía- me voy!-

-Se ve muy emocionado-

-Sí, está muy contento de verlo-

….

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les resulte divertido, pobre Law! desde que son amigos él y Luffy, las cosas se le complican jaja**

**Me gustaría su opinión de la historia y si hay que hacer alguna corrección ortográfica o de otra índole. **

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	3. La exploción

-Capitán, va a espiar a Luffy?-

-No, cómo cree?!-decía- me voy!-

-Se ve muy emocionado-

-Sí, está muy contento de verlo-

…..

**Capítulo 3: La explosión**

Mientras tanto…

-Hey mugiwara!-

-He? -se da la vuelta- Law!

-Así que aquí andabas-

-Sí, acabo de subir a uno de las casas de por aquí, esta isla es muy grande-

-Bueno, según he oído se puede decir que es tan grande como el archipiélago de Sabaody, y hay varios ríos que la cruzan-

-Ho! Bueno yo quiero ir para el centro dicen que en lo que es la plaza principal hay conciertos debe ser muy divertido-

-Bueno podría…. -se detiene - he qué es esto? – levanta del piso.

-Vamos Law apúrate!, he has encontrado algo?-

-emm..Parece como una pulsera y tiene un adorno o algo así-

-Por le presta atención a algo que encontraste en el suelo? Haber déjame ver- pero cuando se acercó a verlo se sorprendió un poco -eso se parece…-dice Luffy- a el adorno que estaba en el sombrero de Ace, esa que se parece a un jolly roger-

-Disculpen he estado buscando eso me lo pueden dar- dice una vos detrás de ellos, ambos voltean- a? ustedes son Mugiwara no Luffy y Trafalgar Law!?

-Hi! Y tú quién eres?- dice Luffy

-Yo me llamo Mao y por favor me pueden dar eso, es de mi capitana y es algo muy importante para ella-

-Si es importante, porque ella no lo está buscando?-dice Law

-Disculpa, creo que no tengo por qué hablarte de eso-

-No tienes razón-dice Law

-Puedes dármelo, por favor- le dice a Luffy

-Si no hay problema toma-

-Fiu- suspiraba aliviada "qué bueno que lo encontré y que no tuve ningún problema con esto dos peligrosos piratas" pensaba -Gracia, ahora me tengo que…..

Una explosión se escuchaba a lo lejos y todos volteaban a ver en esa dirección.

-Esa dirección?!- Decía Mao - ho! No…Capitana!-gritaba mientras comenzaba a correr en esa dirección dejando a Luffy y Law solo viendo la escena. Cuando de repente ven que algo un tanto conocido iba volando y parecía que caía en un lugar cercano.

-Eso no era Chopper?-decía Luffy

-Vamos! Corre!- decía Law

-Llegaron a la parte en que cayo, había gente ya reunida a su alrededor viendo si estaba bien.

-Chopper? Que te paso?- decía Luffy

-Luffy ayúdala, ella me arrojo lejos para que no me pasara nada-

-Chopper!- se escucharon gritos a lo lejos, eran Robin y Sanji.

Se acercaban corriendo así ellos, Sanji traía cargando a Robin

-Luffy? Estas aquí!- decía

-Que les paso?- decía luffy

-No hay tiempo, Law!-decía bajando suavemente a Robin- Se lastimo el pie-

-No podía correr con el dolor que sentía y Sanji-kun termino cargándome- explicaba Robin

-Robin-chan quédate aquí, iré a ver si ella está bien-

-Y Nami no estaba con ustedes?- preguntaba Luffy

-Así pero en algún momento se fue, dijo que iría a buscar a Brook, no se para que seria, como sea no hay tiempo me vuelvo para halla-

-Sanji dinos que paso!-gritaba Luffy

-Ven te lo diré en el camino- y comenzaron a correr en dirección así donde había sido la explosión dejando a Law, Robin y Chopper. Law comenzó a atender a Robin.

-Dime que paso?-

-Bueno justo después de que Nami se fuera a buscar a Brook….-

**Flashback**

Caminábamos por una de las avenidas buscando un lugar donde vendieran libros pero eso lo creía difícil en un lugar donde solo se la pasan de fiesta.

En fin justo por ese camino estábamos por pasar por delante de lo que parecía un bar cuando las puertas de ese lugar se abrieron de golpe y una persona salía volando hasta terminar chocando con la pared de enfrente.

Cuando se paró a ver bien era chica, tenía cabello rojo un tanto largo como debajo de los hombros, un short negro, una remera blanca y botas negras, y guantes blancos de esos que cubren toda la mano menos los dedos.

Pero lo que me llamo la atención era que llevaba unos antifaces blancos, como esos que se usan en los bailes, los cuales no dejaban que se vieran bien sus ojos.

Inmediatamente cuando se paró, de dentro del bar salieron varios piratas con armas y espadas dispuestos a atacarla, y Sanji-kun decidió interponerse, él nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a una chica.

Pero cuando los derribo ocurrió algo…..

* * *

**Si han leído hasta aca arigatou, espero tener inspiración para el próximo capitulo.**

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	4. La conoces?

Inmediatamente cuando se paro, de dentro del bar salieron varios piratas con armas y espadas dispuestos a atacarla, y Sanji-kun decidió interponerse, él nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño a una chica.

Pero cuando los derribo ocurrió algo..

**Capitulo 4: A caso la conoces?**

-Hey! Que crees que haces?-

-Salvándote! Que no lo ves!- le gritaba Sanji

-Cuidado!-grito Robin pues detrás de ellos venían dos con espadas listos para atacar.

-Haia!- gritaba Chopper mientras se transformaba y comenzaba a golpearlos.

-Que parte de no se metan no entendieron! El capitán de estos es muy peligroso, será mejor que se vayan antes de que él venga!-

-Hablan de mí?-decía acercándose un hombre alto y robusto, con barba –que paso aquí?-

-Capitán!-gritaron los pocos que estaban consientes aun.

-Esta chica se acercó a nosotros y sin previo aviso comenzó a amenazarnos diciendo que si no le decíamos dónde está la llave volaría el lugar con nosotros adentro-

-Ha? La llave? Qué llave?-

-Espera ósea que quien empezó la pelea fuiste tú?- decía Sanji

-Les dije que no se metieran! y tú no te hagas! Sé que tú la tienes- le grito la pelirroja-lastimaste a uno de mis nakamas y te llevaste la llave solo por antojo, ni siquiera sabes para que es!?-

-Mira no me interesa mucho que pase con estos idiotas, si quieres matarlos hazlo después de todo no me sirve alguien débil y mucho menos si pierden con una niña- decía riéndose

-Niña? A quien le llamas niña? Tengo 16 años! Y ya me canse de ver tu cara, te derrotare y te sacare mi llave!- decía saltando así el, lo pateo en la cara asiéndole caer justo dentro del bar otra vez.

Cuando hizo esto Sanji y Chopper intentaron entrar pero comenzaron a aparecer más piratas para impedir el paso, le dijimos a Chopper que entrara a ayudarla mientras nosotros nos hacíamos cargo de lo demás.

Chopper entro unos minutos después, hubo una explosión, intente cubrirme pero algo me cayó en el pie y en ese momento Sanji me levanto y cuando lo hizo vimos a Chopper que iba volando.

-Chopper!- gritaron Sanji y Robin.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Eso fue lo que paso-

-Ya veo- decía Law- me pregunto, quien será esa chica?-

En otra parte, Sanji y Luffy corrían así el lugar de la explosión, cuando llegaron encontraron a algunas personas en los escombros, excavando.

-Capitán! Donde esta?

-Oigan háganse a un lado- decía Luffy, que iba a empezar a buscar en los escombros también.

-Lo encontré!- decía uno de los que estaba removiendo los escombros.

-Capitán!, está bien?- decía mientras lo ayudaban a levantar.

-Si, al parecer esa mocosa murió, está bien! Se lo merecía por desafiarme….-no pudo terminar de hablar por que recibió una patada de Sanji que lo noqueó, pronto uno montón de los escombros se empezó a mover y cuando se levantó, apareció un….

-Un dragón?!- decía Luffy viéndolo- sugeee.

-Creyeron que moriría tan fácil- decía la pelirroja saliendo de debajo de una de las alas del dragón

-Ahora denme la llave o mi mascota se los comerá- decía mientras la "mascota" comenzaba a gruñirles, lo que les dio mucho miedo.

-Toma- decía uno de los piratas dándole la llave que estaba en el bolsillo de su capitán.

-Bien, ahora váyanse, y llévense a su capitán que no quiero volver a verlos!-

-Siiii!- decían mientras corrían llevando al pobre inconsciente.

La pelirroja se quedó viendo como corrían, luego vio detenidamente su llave como aliviada que este a salvo, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Waw! Esta mascota tuya es genial- gritaba alguien desde el lomo del dragon, en que momento llego allá?

Por un momento se quedó como en shock cuando se dio cuenta de quién era…

-Hey! Estas bien niña?- decía Sanji acercándose a ella, a lo que de pronto ella agarro un arma y le apunto.

-Aléjense de mi o disparo!, Kame transfórmate y ven aquí!- grito y el dragón de pronto se encogió y se convirtió en un camaleón, al pasar esto Luffy cayó al suelo y el pequeño animalito corrió hasta su dueña y se subió en su hombro.

-Qué te pasa? Te vinimos a ayudar tu no tienes nada que ver en esto ya te lo dije desde el principio!, después de todo esto ya estaba planeado, no es así chicos?- grito y de la nada aparecieron- mis nakamas estaban aquí por si algo pasaba lo ven, jamás necesite tu ayuda-

-Ha!-grito de pronto Luffy- la chica que estaba buscando la pulsera- grito apuntando a donde reconoció a alguien, así es era Mao.

-Ha... Eres tú, por cierto capitana aquí esta- decía dándole algo.

-Mi pulsera?! Gracias Mao- decía guardándola.

-Arréglala, y no la vuelva a perder-

-Eso es tuyo?- decía Luffy acercándose

-Sí, algún problema?- decía poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No, es solo que eso se parece a algo que regale, aunque eso fue hace mucho y además esa persona no tenía- decía poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, como cuando un adulto le pone la mano suavemente a un niño pequeño -cabello rojo…

-Quítame la mano de encima…..!- no alcanzo a terminar de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había empujado fuertemente y él se comenzó a caer pero se agarró del cabello a lo que hizo que el cabello se le saliera y la máscara se le cayera

-Ángela? Eres tú?-dijo Luffy, mientras la tripulación se sorprendía al ver que alguien además de ellos supieran el nombre de su capitana.


	5. Angela?

-Quítame la mano de encima…..!- no alcanzo a terminar de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había empujado fuertemente y él se comenzó a caer pero se agarró del cabello a lo que hizo que el cabello se le saliera y la máscara se le cayera

-Ángela? Eres tú?-dijo Luffy, mientras la tripulación se sorprendía al ver que alguien además de ellos supieran el nombre de su capitana.

**Capítulo 5: Ángela**

-Devuélveme eso!- Decía quitándole de las manos la peluca.

-Ángela! Cuanto tiempo! Que haces aquí?- a lo que seguido recibió un puñetazo

-No digas mi nombre en vos alta, idiota-decia dándose la vuelta- me voy y recuerda tu no me conoces-

-He? No entiendo por que usas esa peluca y te viste asi angela-

-Te dije que…!- le gritaba pero de pronto.

-Asi que puño de tigre es una chica y se llama Angela- decian interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Quien eres?- decía Angela

-Law!- decía Sanji, Law se venia acercado al lugar junto a Zoro -Que hacen aquí? No me digas que dejaste a Robin-chan sola?!

-Tranquilo justo cuando encontramos a mis nakamas que venían de beber con Zoro y Brook, los demás decidioeron quedarse a cuidar de Robin mientras Zoro me acompaño, aunque en verdad que mala orientación tienes-decia Law

-Todas las calles se parecen-decia Zoro en su defensa

-Aun si fueran totalmente distintas no encontrarías el camino- dice Sanji

-Que?! Quieres pelea! Cejas raras-

-No me busques Marimo!-estaba empezando una de sus cotidianas peleas cuando de pronto algo velozmente ataca a Law y este usar su espada como defensa.

-Mirándole fijo y sosteniendo su espada, se escucha que dicen- ahora que sabes mi identidad no puedo asugurar que te mantendrás en silencio por eso debo matarte!-

-No me interesa del todo quien sea realmente puño de tigre, pero si quieres matarme no tendre consideración contigo-

-De pronto se alejaron, Law desenfundo su espada dispuesto a comenzar un verdadero duelo y Angela se comenzaba a poner en posición de ataque, cuando ambos dieron un salto hacia delante se encontraron con algo en su camino.

-Luffy!- grito Angela que comenzaba a detener su paso

-Mugiwara!- decía Law

-No te metas Luffy! Esta es mi pelea!-

-Angela no permitiré que mates a un amigo mio-

-Nada me garantiza que el no diga cual es mi identidad-

-Nose por que te importa eso pero si es lo que te preocupa te aseguro que puedes confiar en Law-

-Asi..y que haras si el se lo cuenta a alguien?

-Entonces puedes matarme en su lugar-

-Que tienes que ver tu en esto! A caso vas a apostar tu vida por el-

-Sabes muy bien que yo no abandono a un amigo- cuando dijo eso Angela se quedo quieta viéndolo como analizando la situación por unos minutos.

-Bien! Hagan lo que quieran, pero den por seguro que los buscare si me entero de que contaron mi secreto- decía guardando su arma

-Angela, ahora que tienes la llave no hagamos esperar al alcade-le decía Mao

-Hi!- decía Angela comenzando a marcharse,pero se paro giro hacia donde estaba Luffy y le dijo:

-lamento no haberte ayudado cuando Ace fue arestado-se dio vuelta para seguir su marcha cuando…

-Angela! Si vas a seguir por esta isla un tiempo mas vamos a comer algo!-grito Luffy sorprendienla.

-Idiota! Que parte de no digas mi nombre no entendiste- le grita si detener su marcha..

-Hihihi-reia Luffy mientras ella se iba.

-Hay viene!- decía Chopper

-Están bien capitán?- decían a Law

-Si, ya todo el problema acabo, y fue mas rápido de lo que crei-

-Reobin-chuaaannn-decia Sanji acercando- estas bien?

-Si ya estoy bien, gracias a Law esto ahora es un pequeño dolor-

-Pero aun no debes esforzarte, si te cuidas bien estaras como nueva en 3 días-

-Hi! Arigatou-decia Robin.

-Vamos a divertirnos chicos!-

-Mugiwara tan solo si quieres decirme me gustaría saber de donde conoces a la peligrosa puño de tigre-

-Te refieres a angela?, porque le llaman puño de tigre?-

-Puño de tigre?- dice Robin

-Has oído de ella robin-chan?- decía Sanji

-Esa era puño de tigre?, ya veo…-

-Ya dinos quien es ella?- decía zoro

-Bueno en realidad no es muy conocida entre las personas por que esa persona es mas bien conocida en el bajo mundo, ella hace todo tipo de trabajos para los mas peligrosos criminales, no se sabe nada de ella, solo se sabe que la misiones que acepta hacer no falla-decia Robin

-Ahora tenia mucha preocupación por recuperar una llave debe ser para una de esas misiones-

-Es increíble que sea un chica tan peligrosa-

-Y tu Luffy de donde la conoces? He? Luffy?- preguntaba Zoro quien ya no lo veía cerca.

-Ese baka, se fue de nuevo- dice Sanji

-Hey! Chicos!-gritan a lo lejos.

-Ussop! Franky!, donde andaban?- pregunta Chopper, al cual los dos mencionados se le quedan viendo.

-Que te paso Chopper?! Y Robin también!- dice Ussop.

-Un problema que ya se resolvió- dice Zoro.

-Lo empezó Luffy otra ves al meterse, no increíblemente no- dice Chopper.

-Es Suuuppeeeer que estén bien chicos!-dice Franki

-ATENCION!- se escucha una potente vos que al parecer viene de la plaza principal- SOY EL ALCALDE DE ESTA ISLA, Y ME COMPLASE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS A ESTE FESTIVAL-

-Vamos al centro que parece que hay se va a formar una gran fiesta!-grita ussop

-Hi!-gritan mientras comienzan a dirigirse hacia halla

No tardan en llegar cuando ven a alguien conocido ya allí - Luffy!- le gritan.

-Chicos! Hay estaban, donde se habían metido?-

-Tú fuiste el que desparecio!- le gritan

-Vine a ver que clase de espectáculo va a haber- decía sonriente e inpaciente.

-BIEN PARECE QUE TODO ESTA LISTO, CADA AÑO VIENEN PERSONAS DE TODO EL MUNDO AQUÍ, MUCHOS DE LOS CUALES SE SABE QUE SON CRIMINALES SE PUEDE DECIR JAJA, POR ESO ES QUE LES PIDO QUE DISFRUTEN, SIN DESTRUIR MI ISLA-

hace un momento silencio y continua..

-IGUALMENTE E CONTRATADO UNA PERSONA ESTE AÑO PARA QUE VIGILE ESO,ES TAMBIÉN QUIEN AHORA COMENZARA LA FIESTA, DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A PUÑO DE TIGRE!- decía mientras se levantaba el telón del escenario, y nuestros amigos y el publico se quedaba con cara de he?

-DARA COMIENZO A ESTA GRAN FIESTA ACOMPAÑADA DE UNA GRAN ESTRELLA, QUE SE OIGA UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA RECIBIR TAMBIEN AL GRAN SOUL KING-

-Soul King?!- decían Luffy y los demás

-Eso quiere decir que Namy se llevo a Brook para hacer negocion con él?- decía Robin

-Haci que eso era- decía Chopper

-Nami-chan es la meeejooor- decía Sanji

-Hubo una canción muy movida y algo romántica que comenzó a cantar la pelirroja mientras el músico principal Brook le seguía el ritmo…

Comenzó el baile, bailaban todos se comenzaba a armar una gran fiesta, cuando termino la canción se bajo del escenario dando las gracias al publico y dejándolos con Brook.

Detrás del escenario…

-Cantas bastante bien!-una vos aparecia por detrás.

-Alcalde!- decía la pelirroja

Arigatou a los que leen los capitulo, espero que se diviertan leyendo tanto como me divierte imaginar y escribir a mí.

Nya se despide, paz!


	6. Peligro a la vista!

Detrás del escenario…

-Cantas bastante bien!-una vos aparecía por detrás.

-Alcalde!- decía la pelirroja

**Capítulo 6: Peligro a la vista**

-No tienes que ser tan formal ni mostrarte de esa manera- decía apuntando a su ropa- después de todo te conozco desde que eras una niña.

-Mama siempre me decía que le respete por eso te llamo así además ya es costumbre, y lo de la ropa no puedo dejar que cualquiera sepa mi identidad- decía mientras comenzaba a marchar.

-Pensar que ahora eres toda una dama- cuando hoyo este comentario rio levemente.

-Dama? Si aún me confunden con un chico-

-No ya ere una chica y te iras convirtiendo en una mujer muy bella, como tu madre-

-Ya sabes que mi madre y yo…-

-Si ya se eso, pero te aseguro que serás una gran mujer y por lo que veo muy fuerte!-

-Eso espero, quiero ser la mujer más fuerte de todas!, superar a cualquiera! Que mi nombre quede en la historia! Ese es mi sueño, ser la mejor!- decía motivada

-Jaja aun sigues con eso-

-Claro! Yo seguiré mi sueño hasta el final! Por cierto creí por un momento que cuando dijiste criminales, ibas a mencionar que tú también fuiste pirata-

-No estoy tan loco como para anunciar eso y que la marina se entere jaja-

-Bien me voy a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta un poco más para seguir mi camino-

-Porque no se hospedan en mi casa tu y tu tripulación?- decía el alcalde- a mi esposa no le importa y a mis hijos les encanta jugar contigo-

-Bien acepto tu oferta por esta noche pero claro no sé a qué hora ir para ya bueno toma- le dice lanzándole algo

-Son dos llave una es para tu habitación y la otra es para tus nakamas-

- Arigatou- decía yéndose

-Esa chica será grande algún día- decía cuando ella ya se había ido- espero vivir para verlo wajajajaja - decía riéndose de sí mismo

….

-Muy chicos tomen - decía Ángela - con esto pueden entrar a donde el hogar del alcalde, es un edificio que parece como un hotel, tiene varias habitaciones por si importantes personas vienen al la isla y hay que darle hospedaje -

-Entonces quiere que ya nos vayamos allí?- decía Jyn.

-No, baka , solo les estoy contando digan que van de parte mía, solo al que los reciba que será seguramente un anciano, es a quien deben decir que van de parte mía diciendo mi nombre y así les dará su habitación, pero mientras pueden seguir en la fiesta-

-A bien eso me preocupaba jaja- decía Omu.

…

En otra parte en un restaurant , muy grande y con una pista de baile para los que estaban escuchando muy contentos la música…..

-Hey! Chicos!- alcanzaron a escuchar una vos que los llamaba a un grupo que bailaba alegremente

-Nami!- dijeron

-Donde andabas?- dice Ussop

-Haciendo negocios, nos pagaran por la actuación de Brook, no es genial?!- decía feliz

-Nami-chuaan! Estoy tan feliz de verte!- decía Sanji

-He? Robin? Chopper? Que son esos vendajes? Que les paso?- decía Nami dirigiéndose a los cuales estaba sentados en una mesa.

-Es una larga historia pero no te preocupes estamos bien- decía tranquila Robin.

-Pues cuéntenme si tenemos tiempo, camarero traiga algo de comer y su mejor sake!- decía Nami.

-Entonces se pusieron a contarle lo que paso y cuando terminaron Nami pregunto - y donde se supone que esta ese idiota ahora?-

-No lo sabemos salió con Law pero no sé a dónde iban, Nami-chan – decía Sanji

-Mientras no vuelva con problemas- decía Nami a lo que todos asintieron.

En una de las calles más transitas…..

-Donde se habrá metido le dije que me acompañe a hablar con un informante que encontré y se desaparece- decía suspirando- bien se ve que no le importa que necesitemos esto para ir tras un youko- decía Law.

-Bueno me tendré que ir solo no voy a pasármela buscándolo- y Law comenzó a marchar.

Y en otra parte…..

-Capitán ya terminamos- decía un hombre parado en el puerto principal con un den den mushi en la mano

-Bien hecho, dile a los demás que comiencen a movilizarse!- decía una vos desde el comunicador.

-Hi! Empezaremos con la etapa 2-

-Comiencen de inmediato! Esa mocosa no sabe con quién se ha metido!-

….

Unas horas ya bastante avanzado el festival…

-Bien querido publico ahora cantare una canción muy especial para mí, porque la cree el día en el que me reencontré con mis nakamas y mi capitán- decía Brook- 1,2,3 –comenzaba a cantar.

-A lo lejos alguien que observa y disfruta la música – Brook de verdad que es el mejor!-

-Un hombre se le acerca y dice – disculpe-

-Quién eres?-

-Solo tengo que entregarle esto-

-He? Un den den mushi?-

-Sí, hasta luego- y el hombre se va.

-Hola!- dice viendo si había alguien del otro lado de ese den den mushi

-Hola mocosa impertinente- le responden

-Esa vos! Eres el idiota que me saco mi llave-

-Mi nombre es Pyros, capitán de los piratas del fuego, y tu mocosa estas en graves problemas-

-Que quieres ahora?-decía Ángela

-Te tengo un trato-

-Trato?!-

-Dame cinco millones de beris y olvidare lo que me hiciste-

-Por qué habría de hacerlo si tú fuiste el que me robo primero-

-Porque si no toda esta isla estará en peligro-

-Qué?! A que te refieres?!-

-He puesto explosivos por toda la isla, aproximadamente 25 en puntos donde pasa mucha gente, y según se tu eres la encargada de la seguridad-

-Si claro como si fuera posible que….-de pronto una explosión en uno de los puertos se ve a lo lejos.

-Te lo digo no me hagas enojar más! O detonare los demás, me comunicare contigo en una hora y será mejor que tengas el dinero o si no detonare uno por uno las bombas, aunque ahora quedan 24 jaja, adiós mocosa wajajaja- decía maléficamente

-No puede ser, tengo que hablar rápidamente con el alcalde- decía y comenzaba a correr- si tan solo lo hubiera llevado a la cárcel tal como hago con todos los que piensan en molestarme-

-Mmm esa es Ángela?- decía Luffy que la vio pasar corriendo a toda velocidad enfrente de él.

…..

En la casa del alcalde…

-Cariño los niños ya se durmieron- decía un mujer de cabello castaño acercándose a su esposo.

-Querían estar toda la noche en el festival pero les dije que los dejaría mañana- dice el alcalde

-Son agradables los amigos de Ángela- dice con una sonrisa sentándose en un sillón en el salón principal cerca de su esposo.

-Si lo sé, con ellos se puede decir que es divertido aquí, además…- abren la puerta de golpe

-Alcalde!-

-Ángela? Que sucede?-dice el alcalde

-Estamos en problemas!-

-Que paso?-

-Pues vera….- le conto lo más rápido que pudo todo.

-No puede ser bueno quédate tranquila le daremos lo que pide y que se vaya-

-Pero alcalde, ese delincuente no…-

-Es mejor perder el dinero que la vida de uno de mis ciudadanos-

-Lo siento, le dije que podría mantener la isla segura durante el festival-

-No te sientas mal cosas así pasan, solo hay que esperar a que vuelva a llamar- decían ambos y el silencio invadió durante unos segundos la habitación.

-O buscar a ese pirata y obligarlo a que no las detone- decía una vos

-Si puede ser- dijo el alcalde, y de pronto se da cuenta- he? Quieres tú? Qué haces en mi casa?-

-Luffy?- decía volteando a ver a mugiwara sentado sobre uno de los sillones- qué haces aquí?-

-Lo conoces?-

-Algo así-

-Espera!- dice el alcalde dándose cuenta- dijiste Luffy!, te refieres a Mugiwara no Luffy! El pirata más demente de la peor generación!-

-Hi! Soy yo- decía Luffy tranquilo

-No se si decir que no es demente, pero puedo decir que es un gran idiota, y tu- dice señalando a Luffy- que haces aquí? Se supone que hay guardias en la puerta-

-Ha! Esos los creo que están inconscientes tirados en la puerta-

-Qué? Los golpeaste?-

-No yo no los golpee-

-A si se cayeron solos no?- dice sarcásticamente- no mientas si recién cuando entre aquí estaban bien-

-No miento, no los golpee, solo los mire-

-Mirar? Y por eso quedan inconscientes?- decía de nuevo sarcásticamente Ángela, pero el alcalde que solo veía la discusión de estos dos preguntándose como Ángela conocía a tan famoso pirata y se llevaba bien, pero algo le llamo la atención..

-Haki! Tu posees el haki del conquistador?- decía el alcalde

-Haki? Se refieren al poder que muy pocos poseen? Lo tienes Luffy?-

-Hi!-

-Waw! Muchacho debes ser muy fuerte y dime tu…-

-Brbr brbr brbr- el sonido de un den den mushi.

-alcalde- decía angela pero de pronto el alcalde se lo quita de la mano.

-Hola- decía el alcalde.

-Hola, mocosa estas hay?-

-Si ella está aquí pero yo soy el alcalde-

-Ho! Que honor hablar con usted, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con la mocosa-

-Si lose ya me conto-

-Y qué? Es que acaso usted me va a dar el dinero?

-Si!-

-Debe ser bueno ser amiga de alguien rico pero no estoy satisfecho-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno yo le pedí ese dinero para hacerla sufrir pero no me basta si es así de fácil así que quiero algo más-

-Qué es?

-Hubo una pausa y dijo- al dragón

-Qué?- chillo Ángela- él no es una cosa es mi amigo y mi mascota!-grito enojada

-No aceptare otra cosa, o quieren que detone otra bomba- decía con aires de superioridad.

Estaban en un momento crítico el alcalde sabía que ese pequeño camaleón era la querida mascota de Ángela y sin embargo estaba la seguridad de su isla en juego.

Por otro lado Ángela sabía que debía y quería proteger la isla pero estábamos hablando de su querido amigo, se estaba echando la culpa de todo. Pero ella decidió hacer otra cosa.

-Y bien? Que harán?- decía desde el den den mushi el capitán pirata Pyros.

-Yo seré el pago- dijo Ángela y el alcalde no entendía a que se refería.

-Qué?- decía Pyros

Me volvió la inspiración! Arigatou a los que siguen leyendo está loca historia. Espero que sea interesante.

Tengo los puntos principales pensado pero la cuestión es como hacer llegar ese punto la historia.

Bueno sin más que decir Nya se despide, paz!


	7. Comencemos el contrataque!

-Yo seré el pago- dijo Ángela y el alcalde no entendía a qué se refería.

-Qué?- decía Pyros

**Capitulo 7: Comencemos el contraataque **

-Seré una fiel sirvienta tuya solo deja a la isla tranquila y mis nakamas-

-Hoo! Que tentadora oferta, entiendes a lo que te estas exponiendo, me deberás lealtad-

-Piénsalo Ángela, no tienes por que hacer eso- decia el alcalde con gran preocupación por el futuro de la chica.

-Si tengo porque yo jamás dejare que maten a un amigo mío, es la única forma que se me ocurrió para que nadie saliera herido – decía Ángela con una sonrisa que no mostraba arrepentimiento por esa decisión- y bien que dices Pyros?-

-Bien estoy de acuer…-

-Ella no será tu seguidora- dijo Luffy quitándole de las manos el den den mushi

-Qué?- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Quién eres?- dijo Pyros

-Soy Luffy y algún día seré el próximo Rey Pirata-

-Luffy?, te refieres a Monkey D. Luffy?-

-El viejo y Ángela no tienen por qué darte nada, tú eres el que le robo primero a ella-

-No te metas en este asunto mugiwara, estos negocios son míos y de ella, tu como pirata deberías darte cuenta-

-Lo único que veo es que estas arruinando el festival para todos, y eso no me gusta-

-Así y que hará?-

-Te detendré!-

-Te digo que puedo volar toda la isla si quiero, ya me enoje en 1 hora detonare todas la bombas juntas a menos que lleven el dinero a donde les indique y además..-click

-Porque cortaste idiota?- dice Ángela

Luffy saca un mini den den mushi que tiene un sombrerito de paja igual al de le - Hola! - dice Luffy.

-Luffy? Es suppeeerrr oírte- decia Franky

-Donde están Franky?-

-En una bar cerca de la plaza principal comiendo y bebiendo cola-

-Mm que rico guarden algo voy para halla- corta la comunicación y comienza a irse

-Hey! Dónde vas? Complicas las cosas y te marchas a comer y beber, como te atreves! Y dame el den den mushi que me dio Pyros!- le grita enojada

-No te preocupes con mis nakamas encontraremos una solución, ahora vamos!-

-Que! Yo no iré contigo, tu solo generas problemas!- la toma, la levanta de la cintura , la coloca en su hombro y se la lleva.

El alcalde se quedó viendo la situación sin saber cómo actuar:

-Me pregunto que tiene en la cabeza ese muchacho- se da cuenta que algo le falta- he? Y el den den mushi?- bueno creo que me preparare para lo peor si llegara a pasar-

* * *

-Luffy! Bájame o te aseguro que te arrepentirás!- le grita mientras Luffy sigue corriendo.

-Escucha no deberías dejar que ese idiota gane!-

-Y que esperabas que hiciera!-

-Escucha- le dice y de pronto detiene su marcha – confías en mí?- le dice mientras la baja.

-He?-dice mirándolo con desconcierto.

-Si confías en mi te estoy preguntando-

-Claro! Pero que tiene que ver con esto?-

-Por qué si yo te digo que salvare esta isla debes confiar en que lo hare- dice con una sonrisa.

-Bien creeré en ti- le dice con una sonrisa- pero si algo sale mal te matare-

-Bien vamos!- dice comenzando su marcha.

-Luffy!- lo llama y de pronto se detiene.

-Qué pasa? Hay que irnos!-

-Lo siento-

-He? Por qué?-

-Lamento no haberte ido a ayudar cuando ocurrió lo de Ace- dice bajando la mirada.

-No sé por qué te sigues disculpando por eso pero…Ace estaría feliz de ver que sigues con vida y luchando por las personas que consideras importantes-

-Arigatou, vámonos!- y comienzan a correr.

* * *

En otra parte…

-Qué raro, Luffy nunca usa ese den den mushi que le doy, porque lo hizo ahora?- decía Franky.

-Quizás solo quiere festejar con nosotros- decía Ussop.

-Claro! Eso debe ser!- decía Chopper.

-Por qué se ríen como idiotas es obvio que viene con algún problema-

-Cállate! Hay que pensar que no es así, yo no quiero ningún problema- dice Ussop.

-Si es obvio que….- no alcanzo a terminar Zoro que abren la puerta de golpe en el bar.

-Chico! Hay están!-

-Luffy!- gritaron y alcanzaron a divisar una figura de tras de él.

-Que haces con ella?- decía Sanji.

-Bueno estoy ayudándola, escuche hay un loco que quiere volar la isla en mil pedazos, debemos hacer algo- por un segundo quedaron toda la tripulación en silencio y…

-Ha! Vamos a morir!- decía Chopper.

-No! Aun podemos escapar preparémonos para zarpar chicos!- decía Ussop.

-Si estoy de acuerdo!- dijo Nami

-Por qué quiere volar la isla?- decía Robin con su característica tranquilidad.

-Por qué ese pirata quiere vengarse de mi- decía poniéndose frente a ellos Ángela con su disfraz.

-Quien eres tú?- le pregunta Franky.

-Ella es Ángela- dice Luffy cuando de pronto recibe una patada de parte de la mencionada.

-Te dije que no uses mi nombre-

-Y por qué quiere venganza?- dice Ussop

-Saben- dice Ángela de forma cortante- mientras hablamos se acerca cada ves más el momento de la detonación de las bombas, solo vine aquí porque Luffy dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarme pero creo que…-

-Creo que viniste al lugar correcto-

-Law!- dijeron.

-Trafalgar Law – decía Ángela – a que te refieres?

-Escuche lo que decían y este sujeto – decía sacando de un bolso una cabeza – sabe de eso.

-Por favor devuélveme a la normalidad – comenzó a hablar la cabeza.

-Así que esta es tu espeluznante habilidad, doctor de la muerte- decía mirando la cabeza.

-Le diré lo que quieran solo devuélveme a como era antes – suplicaba la cabeza.

-Escuche que con tus nakamas hablaba de unas bombas, sabes dónde están? – le preguntaba Law.

-Solo se la ubicación de algunas las demás no tengo idea de donde estarán ya que no coloque todas yo solo-

-Ya veo…- decía Law pensando.

-Que haremos aunque encuentre esas me faltaran las demás- decía Angela.

-Espera yo no he aceptado ayudar, yo prefiero irme de aquí ya mismo- decía Ussop

-Luffy tu trajiste este problema porque no nos olvidam…. Acaso estas comiendo!- decía Nami percatándose de que se había sentado en una mesa cercana a comer- con razón estabas tan callado!-

-Bien creo que podríamos hacer algo para saber dónde están las bombas, cuanto tiempo nos queda?- pregunta Robin.

-Creo que media hora- dice Ángela

-Bien, es suficiente tiempo-

* * *

En uno de los muelles, se encuentran algunos hombres bebiendo….

-Bien, ya falta poco para irnos de esta isla- dice uno.

-No deberíamos ir llendo ya?-

-Sí creo que tienes razón-

-Hey! Chicos!- grita acercándose a los 2 hombres

-Dónde estabas? Por poco y nos vamos!-

-Si! Te íbamos a abandonar en esta isla que se está por hundir-

-Jaja es que se me paso el tiempo, y donde se supone que estallaran las bombas?-

-Qué? Si tu colocaste algunas lo recuerdas?-

-Si pero y las que ustedes pusieron?-

-Bueno están señaladas en el mapa que le entregamos al capitas, aunque tengo esta copia-

-Déjame ver- dice tomando el mapa.

-Bueno va…- sintieron un golpe por atrás 2 de ellos.

-Bien hecho- dice Robin apareciendo.

-Toma, ya pueden darme mi corazón?- le dice el que aún quedaba consiente, entregándole el mapa a Robin.

-Bien! Aquí tienes- le dice Robin dándole un cubo que parecía palpitar- por cierto dijo Law que si intentas algo mientras se lleva a delante el desactivar las bombas, te cortara en pedazos y los echara al mar-

-Esta declaración hizo que le pasara un escalofrió.

-Bien, nos vemos- le decía Robin yéndose.

* * *

En el muelle donde se encontraba el Sunny Go, una chica estaba impaciente….-

-Cuanto más va a tardar? Ya solo nos quedan 20 minutos!-

-Tranquila Ángela. Todo saldrá bien- decía Luffy.

-El hecho de que te desesperes no hará que las cosas se apuren - decía Law.

-Por si no te das cuenta todos estamos en peligro y….-

-Ya volví- decía Robin.

-Al fin! Y bien?- decía Ángela impaciente.

-Aquí tienen, es un mapa donde tiene la bombas señalas con una cruz-

-Están muy separadas una de las otras- decía Nami.

-Sí y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que…- decía desenvainando su espada Law y cortando el mapa- entonces dividámonos en distintos grupos y cada grupo llevara una parte del mapa y desactivara las que se encuentren en el mapa.

-Bien los grupos serán encabezados por quienes sepan leer mapas y yo soy una- decía Nami.

-Yo seré otra- decía Robin.

-Yo también encabezare un grupo- decía Ángela

-Yo seré otro- decía Law.-Bien, dividámonos rápidamente ya solo deben quedar 15 minutos-

-Hi!- dijeron todos juntos.

Así comenzó la búsqueda de las bombas. Parecía ir todo sin problemas o demasiado bien para el gusto de algunos.

* * *

Mientras en un barco que estaba flotando cerca de la isla….

-Y eso fue lo que paso capitán, lo siento mucho- decía un hombre a su capitán que parecía no estar enojado por el relato….o eso parecía.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo y su tripulante sonrió aliviado, seguido se escuchó: bang!- claro que de igual manera no te escaparías sin castigo, lo bueno es que la que puse yo mismo no está señalada en ese mapa jajajaja- reía feliz.

Tan solo faltaba 1 minuto, para la supuesta explosión pero desde un den den mushi se escuchaba que hablaban:

-Aquí destruimos todas- decía Nami.

-Aquí también- decía Robin.

-Acabamos de destruir la última- decía Law.

-Nosotros aquí también hemos terminado- decía Ángela aliviada- bien Luffy debo reconocer que tuviste razón y gracias chicos por ayudarme- decía dirigiéndose al resto del grupo ósea: chopper, Ussop y dos de los tripulantes de Law – sinceramente yo…..

-brbrbrbrbrr- interrumpió un sonido.

-Luffy ese no es el den den mushi de…-

-A si- decía sacándolo del bolsillo – hola!-

-Eres tu otra ves mugiwara!, acaso creen que ganaron!-

-Pues desactivamos todas tus bombas, ya no tienes nada con que amenazarnos- decía Ángela feliz

-Mocosa quise arreglar esto por las buenas pero no quisiste hacerlo-

-Que quieres decir?- decía Ángela

-Hay una bomba más, está en donde menos se imaginan y matara a mucha gente de una ves, y será toda tu culpa mocosa jajaja, vaya que has protegido bien esta isla jajaja- se reía con sarcasmo. Click corto el den den mushi.

-No puede! No puede ser!- decía exaltada y se comenzaban a ver unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vamos a morir!- gritaba todo el grupo excepto Luffy quien de pronto le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Cálmate Ángela!-

-Que me calme!- dijo devolviéndole el golpe- como quieres que me calme! Está a punto de morir mucha gente!- le grito.

-Podemos intentar encontrar la bomba que falta- le decía Luffy.

-Cómo crees que encontraremos esa bomba mugiwara?- decía uno de los nakamas de Law.

-No tengo idea- decía Luffy, haciendo que todo cayeran para atrás estilo anime.

-Ya sé!- grito de pronto Ángela- vamos solo deben quedar 20 segundos- decía comenzando a correr con los demás siguiéndola.

* * *

**_Se acerca el climax de esta aventura, qué pasara con nuestros protagonistas?_**

**_quién es realmente Ángela? cómo conoce a Luffy? Por qué se siente culpable por no ayudar a Ace?_**

**_Vean como seguira la historia._**

**_Nos leemos. Nya se despide Paz!_**


	8. Lo logramos?

-Cómo crees que encontraremos esa bomba mugiwara- decía uno de los nakamas de Law.

-No tengo idea- decía Luffy, haciendo que todo cayeran para atrás estilo anime.

-Ya sé!- grito de pronto Ángela- vamos solo deben quedar 20 segundos- decía comenzando a correr con los demás siguiéndola.

**Capitulo 8: Lo logramos?**

-Sabes donde se encuentra la última- decía Chopper.

-Puede ser- dijo Ángela sin dejar de correr.

-Cómo que puede ser?- decía Ussop

-Bueno él dijo que la bomba esta en donde menos la hubiéramos buscado y que además esa bomba matara mucha gente de una vez- dijo Ángela apresurando cada ves más su trote.

Ya quedaban 15 segundos

-Y?- decía uno de los nakamas de Law.

-Eso significa que solo puede estar donde hay más gente reunida en este momento- decía Ángela si dejar de correr.

-Más gente - decía Ussop pensando - claro el escenario donde está dando Brook el concierto!- dijo dándose cuenta.

-Así es pero aún no se en que parte puede estar pero es la única pista que tenemos-

Quedaban 10 segundos

-Aun lado - decía Ángela entrando detrás del escenario, haciendo que los que custodiaban se corran.

-Registren todo- dijo Ussop comenzando a buscar como loco.

Quedan 5 segundos

-No encuentro nada- dijo Chopper

Quedan 4 segundos

-No sé dónde puede estar y encima es estamos justo donde la bomba nos puede detonar en la cara- dijo uno de los nakamas de Law.

Quedan 3 segundos

-He? Luffy? Dónde estás?- decía Ángela viendo que Luffy estaba parado viendo a Brook cantar.

Quedan 2 segundos

-Luffy?!- gritaba mientras lo veía correr hacia Brook.

1 segundo...

-Boom!- dijo a lo lejos un pirata que sentado como viendo un espectáculo, presiono el botón esperando su explosión.

-Mire capitán! - le gritaba apuntando a por encima de la isla donde se vio una explosión.

-Qué? Por qué exploto en el cielo?- decía acercándose rápidamente a un costado del barco no creyendo lo que veía.

-Quizás porque no planeaste meterte con nosotros- decía una sombra detrás .

-Quién esta hay?- le decía, mientras su visitante aparecía dejándose ver- Trafalgar Law - murmuro sin creerlo- qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno me pareció raro ver un barco flotando a lo lejos, o más bien sospechoso- decía Law comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-Vete de aquí! Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo!- le grito con autoridad aunque más bien estaba asustado por que sabía de lo que era capaz este pirata.

-Me iré, solo déjame hacer algo - decía desenvainando su espada

-Qué?- se veía que el barco fue cortado a la mitad y también la cabeza de su capitán.

Mientras el barco comenzaba a hundirse Law corrió hacia el lado que daba hacia la isla, dio un salto cayendo sobre un bote donde su nakama más peludo lo esperaba.

-No cree que exagero capitán-

-No, nos hicieron correr de un lado al otro preocupados, no creo que se merezcan menos, además no lo mate- decía con su típica media sonrisa de lado alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el centro de la ciudad….

-Fiu!- respiraba aliviado un joven con sombrero de paja – lo logramos –

-Luffy-san, que sucede? Por qué cuando arrojo el micrófono exploto?- decía Brook

-Es una larga historia, mejor continua con el concierto – decía Luffy yéndose a la parte de atrás del escenario.

-Denme otro micrófono – decía Brook a uno de los asistentes – bien, damas y caballeros, lamento los inconvenientes pero al parecer nos han salvado de una explosión yohoho, continuemos con el espectáculo! Esta será la última canción, yeha!- decía mientras comenzaba otra canción.

Las personas que escucharon que Brook cuando el menciono la explosión se asustaron pero cuando menciono que ya estaban a salvo se olvidaron del asunto.

* * *

Detrás del escenario….

-Luffy!- dijeron todos.

-Lo lograste- decía Chopper quien salto a abrazarlo.

-Así se hace amigo!- decía Ussop palmeándole la espalda.

-Bien hecho mugiwara!- decía el nakama de Law.

-Luffy, como supiste que estaba allí?- decía Ángela mirando como atónita la escena de todos felicitando a Luffy.

-No sé, solo lo presentí- decía sonriendo.

-No puede ser, yo también tengo una gran intuición pero no sentí eso-

-Quizás porque no estabas calmada o segura de ti-

-Que quiere decir?-

-Quizás quiere decir que estabas asusta- se burló Ussop.

-Qué? Yo asustada!- decía enojada y avergonzada, justo cuando iban a seguir burlándose de ella:

-Brbrbrbrbrbr-

-Hey! Luffy en dónde están? Vieron esa explosión?-

-Sí, nami, Luffy arrojo la última bomba al aire en el último segundo - decía Ussop contestando el den den mushi.

-Ultima bomba?! Que no habían destruido todas las bombas-

-Bueno es que…- decía Ussop quien iba a comenzar a explicar pero….

-Es que lo lograron en el último minuto – decían interrumpiendo y apareciendo un hombre.

-Alcalde!- dijo Ángela.

-Nami te hablo en un rato- decia Ussop cortando la llamada.

-Hola! Angela te han estado buscando!- dijo el alcalde acercándose al animado grupo.

-Capitana!- decía Mao entrando de la nada corrió a abrazarla – está bien?-

-No exageres Mao, tú te sientes su niñera pero porque actúas como tal- decía Jyn.

-Cállate idiota! Que no ves que se metió en problemas y no nos avisó!-

-Ya te dije que no me grite!- decía Jyn comenzando a enfadarse.

-Yo no estoy gritando!-

-Claro que sí!-

-Capitana que bueno que está bien, pero por que no nos avisó que estaba en problemas?- dijo Omu.

-Es que no tuve tiempo porque justo apareció Luffy y …-

-Mugiwara?- decia desconcertado Omu.

-Hi, él me ayudo a salvar la isla, sin él no lo hubiera logrado- decía volteando hacia Luffy.

-Mi tripulación y la de Law también ayudo-

-Law? Te refieres a Trafalgar Law?- decía el alcalde.

-Hi!-

-Bien creo que debería darles las gracias a todos personalmente, que tal si se reúnen en mi casa-

-Alcalde está seguro, estuve con ellos un rato y son muy ruidosos- decía Ángela no queriendo causar problemas al alcalde.

-Qué?!- decían fuerte Chopper y Ussop.

-Lo ve- decía Ángela

-No importa, son más que bienvenidos, mandare a que preparen ya mismo un banquete-

-Yo tengo mucha hambre yohoho- decía Brook apareciendo como de la nada.

-Brook ya acabaste la presentación?- decía el nakama de Law.

-Hi!-

-Bien déjenme avisarle a los demás- decía Ussop sacando el den den mushi con sombrerito de paja.

* * *

**No puedo creer que hace 2 meses no sabia usar esta página y ahora voy subiendo 8 capitulo! Banzai!**

**Se viene la gran fiesta al estilo Mugiwara que conocemos.**

**A todos lo que vayan leyendo hasta aca, en el proximo capítulo dire lo pendiente que dije en el primer capítulo, es decir, de donde saque la idea.**

**Arigatou a todos! Nos leemos! **

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	9. Lo inesperado

-No importa, son más que bienvenidos, mandare a que preparen ya mismo un banquete-

-Yo tengo mucha hambre yohoho- decía Brook apareciendo como de la nada.

-Brook ya acabaste la presentación?- decía el nakama de Law.

-Hi!-

-Bien déjenme avisarle a los demás- decía Ussop sacando el den den mushi con sombrerito de paja.

**Capítulo 9: Lo inesperado**

Un rato más tarde en la residencia del alcalde…

Ya estaban reunidos, el banquete había comenzado , unieron a ellos el alcalde su esposa y algunos de los guardias del alcalde, entre gritos, comidas, bebidas, juegos y peleas, contaron todo lo que había pasado…..

-Ho! así que todo eso paso, hoo capitana- decía Mao- cuando será el día en que no peligre su vida o la nuestra-

-Hey! Salimos bien de esta- decía Ángela mientras alcanzaba a servirse más comida.

-Qué bueno que le diste su merecido a ese idiota Law!- le decía Nami.

-Eso fue suuuupperrr- decía Franky haciendo su pose típica.

-Sí, aunque quiso darle su merecido a puño de tigre no conto con nuestra colaboración-

-Law no hace falta esa formalidad, llámame Ángela- dijo muy relajada a lo que su tripulación se quedó sorprendida.

-Que irónico, hace unas horas intentabas matarme- dijo Law quien comenzaba a darle un sorbo a su vaso.

-Si pero ahora es distinto, Luffy tenía razón puedo confiar en ti, así que de ahora en más seamos amigos-

-Bien creo que no tengo problema con eso-

-Ha! Pero lo que discutimos antes sigue en pie, si le cuentas a alguien te mato- decía sonriente como si no fuera nada.

-Definitivamente estás loca-

-Tal vez pero no tanto como él- decía apuntando a Luffy quien seguía comiendo como si no hubiera fin.

Cuando vio que Luffy parecía lleno, Ángela se levanto fue hasta donde estaba el y dijo:

-Monkey D. Luffy! Una pirata sediento de sangre según la marina - decía mirándolo fijamente Ángela - un pirata demente según los piratas del mundo - dijo mirando a su alrededor y dándose la vuelta.

-Un gran idiota! Según sus amigos-

-Qué es esto un discurso?- decía Ussop en forma de broma sin esperar lo que iba a pasar después.

- Sin duda pasare malos ratos pero ya me decidí- dijo Ángela dando una pausa, pero rápidamente se puso frente a él y dijo apuntándole con el dedo:

-Tú algún día me tomaras como esposa!- le grito y todos quedaron atónitos mirando la declaración que hizo.

-No gracias- respondió rápidamente Luffy.

-No es tu decisión- dijo rápidamente Ángela

-Disculpe capitana pero en realidad si lo es- dijo Jyn

-No pedí tu opinión!-

-Otra loca que se la pasara pidiéndome matrimonio- dijo Luffy

-Otra?!- dijeron varios además de Ángela

-Me voy me está dando hambre otra vez- luffy comenzó su marcha cuando de pronto sintió por medio de su haki una amenaza detrás de él, a lo que la esquivo. Era Ángela quien lanzo su ataque con lo que parecía una alabarda.

-Escucha idiota!- le grito Ángela apuntando con su arma - no sé a qué te refieres con lo que dijiste recién pero yo seré la chica más fuerte algún día y cuando eso pase y yo esté en la cima no quiero estar sola pero tampoco quiero a cualquiera - he hizo una pausa viendo si Luffy la escuchaba y así era, entonces dijo:

-Por lo tanto me casare con quien ostente el título de rey de los piratas y yo creo fervientemente que lo lograras! Por ello eres el único que puede ser mi esposo futuro Rey pirata Monkay D. Luffy!- le grito.

-Capitana no cree que exagera no sabe si es o no capaz de lograrlo, que pasara si otro lo consigue- dijo Mao

-No, Mao él lo lograra, el será el Rey y yo me convertiré en la Reina de los piratas al casarnos-

-El que consigas casarte con el rey pirata no te convierte automáticamente en la Reina- dice Ussop

-Claro si! Si para ese entonces yo soy conocida como la chica más fuerte- decía muy tranquila Ángela.

-Pero con este idiota la pasaras muy mal eso lo entiendes?- dice Sanji

-Cejas de huracán, si yo consigo ser la más fuerte crees que le será fácil hacer lo que quiera?- le dice sarcásticamente.

-Escucha niñita, no podemos controlarlo y crees que tu si? - le dice Nami

-El amor lo puede todo- dice Ángela. Justo cuando Nami estaba por decirle algo, se escucha:

-Ya veo - comienza a hablar Luffy llamando su atención - bien! Si para cuando yo me convierto en el Rey tú eres la chica más fuerte, nos casaremos-

-Qué?!- dicen todos al unísono

-Si!- grito de alegría Ángela quien corrió a abrazarlo.

-No te me cuelgues que es molesto- decía Luffy intentando zafarse.

-Espera déjame procesar esto, tu aceptas casarte con esta loca!- le grita Sanji

-No te metas cejas de huracán!- le dice Ángela, a lo que Zoro rio - de que te ríes ciclope?

-Qué dijiste?!- gritaron al unísono Zoro y Sanji

-Piénsalo bien mugiwara - decía Mao- esta chica es muy complicada, es verdad que tiene muy en mente su objetivo pero…

-Pero se la pasa metiéndose en problemas por que ayuda a la gente, cada vez que desaparece nos preocupa que vuelva con más problemas de los que tenemos-

-Oye nuestra opinión pero no la toma en cuenta cuando ya ha tomado una decisión, simplemente se lanza al peligro diciendo que es una aventura, parecemos más sus niñeras que sus nakamas-

En ese momento Ussop le toma la mano – los entendemos perfectamente – dice con lágrimas en los ojos igual que algunos más de la tripulación que parecen conmovidos.

-Si este idiota nos hace pasar por lo mismo, es un egoísta – dice Nami muy conmovida.

-Llevémonos bien amigos- decían los de la tripulación de Ángela.

-Que quede claro que aunque a tus nakamas los comprendo pues parece que pasamos por las mismas desdichas, yo a ti no te apruebo!- le dice Nami viendo amenazante como para que le quede bien claro, y algunos de la tripulación parecían pensar igual.

-Puedo vivir con eso- dijo muy tranquila Ángela.

-Qué?- dijo Nami enojada

-Es difícil asimilar esto para mí también Ángela- dijo Robin.

-Ángela!- ella volteo hacia Luffy - lo único que te digo es que el rey de los piratas seré yo, no quiero compartir el titulo por ello no te convertirás en reina cuando lo obtenga- dijo Luffy serio.

-mmm…bueno puedo aceptar eso solo si…- hacia una pausa.

-Si qué?- pregunto Luffy sabiendo que le podía salir con cualquier cosa.

-Si a partir de ahora soy tu novia!- dijo

-mmm…bien pero sigue sin gustarme mucho la idea- decía como de mala gana.

-bien! Si!- gritaba feliz- ha! Y quiero que me regales un anillo único-

-Qué? Ya estas pidiendo mucho, no te pases- dice Luffy enojado – y cómo que único?-

-Es que en algunas isla hay una tradición de que se le regala un anillo a la novia, esa chica lo lleva con un collar hasta el día en que se casan a partir de ese momento ese anillo lo lleva en su dedo-

-Que romántica tradición, he oído de ella- dice Robin.

-Capitana no sabía que era tan cursi- dice Mao.

-No es que sea cursi pero me gustaría eso como un símbolo de la promesa de casarte conmigo si llego a ser la más fuerte-

-Eso es tonto- dice Luffy

-Qué?- le dice Ángela fastidiada.

-Es tonto es obvio que cumpliré lo que dije-

-Bueno…No olvídalo - le dijo a Ángela, la cual parecía por momento desanimada pero de pronto dijo..

-No importa, ya soy tu novia y eso es un hecho- decía con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, estoy feliz de presenciar un momento tan emotivo- dijo el alcalde con un vaso en la mano y riendo feliz – me pregunto qué pensaría tu madre de esto –

-No creo que mi madre se metiera en mi matrimonio, y si así lo hiciera no la dejaría porque ya tome mi decisión- decía Ángela.

-Tu madre estoy segura de que solo querría lo mejor para ti- decía la esposa del alcalde acercándose – por cierto, yo también estoy feliz por ti, solo espero que te haga feliz- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien, espero que estemos invitados a la boda jaja- dijo el alcalde también feliz por ellos.

-Claro que sí alcalde, no es así Luffy?- lo miro al chico mencionado- otra ves estás comiendo?-

-Te dije que me estaba dando otra vez hambre- decía Luffy agarrando más comida.

-Tendrás un difícil futuro- decía Law poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Ángela.

-Hi! Lo sé, veremos cómo resulta esto, mientras a ti también te voy a proponer algo-

-Qué?- dijo Law con desconcierto.

-Quiero unirme a la alianza- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, la historia se me ocurrio tras leer una discución en un foro donde discutian si Luffy se llegaria a enamorar o no.**

**Por cierto no estoy en contra de los que piensan que puede terminar con Nami que son muchos los que piensan eso, o con alguna otra como Hancock o Robin, solo hay que esperar a ver lo que dice Oda-sensei.**

**Pero también tengo en cuenta que sigue siendo un shonen, aunque muchos de ese genero tienen romance :)**

**Bien, hasta llego.**

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	10. La nueva aliada

-Qué?- dijo Law con desconcierto.

-Quiero unirme a la alianza-

**Capítulo 10: La alianza **

-Como sea- dice dirigiéndose hacia Luffy para sentarse a su lado – eso lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora a festejar, Brook que tal si tocas algo y yo canto contigo-

-Yohohoho- dice Brook sacando su guitarra – será un placer-

Comienza a sonar una canción romántica pero movida, parece gustarle ese género a esta chica, todos bailan y aplauden al ritmo de la música.

Law ve la escena de toda su tripulación junto a los demás cantando y bailando.

-"esto es peculiar, a veces me pregunto cómo habré acabado enredado en esta situación? Pero debo admitir que es divertido" piensa Law.

Ángela se subió a una mesa, sigue cantando pero tropieza y se cae, no se lastima pero lo que llamo la atención fue que pateo sin querer un vaso que cayó sobre la cabeza de Law, derramando todo sobre él.

-"Definitivamente yo también tendré un difícil futuro" pensó Law y dijo – porque no se dejan de hacer tonterías! O quieren que les arranque la boca así no hablan más!- les dijo pero los otros seguían bailando sin prestar mucha atención.

La fiesta duro toda la noche tal como duro en la isla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…no sabían siquiera como había cada uno llegado a su cama o a alguna cama o a una habitación.

-Buenos días- decía Sanji levantándose y yendo a la cocina donde estaba la esposa del alcalde.

-Bueno días..he..sa…san- decía pensando.

-Sanji es mi nombre-

-Ah! Si, Sanji, eres el primero en levantarte, si es costumbre, después de todo soy el cocinero y tengo que preparar el desayuno para todos-

-Ho! Eres el cocinero de la tripulación? pero no te preocupes yo lo hago-

-No fina dama, hoy puede relajarse por que cocinare yo-

-Bien las cosas están..-

-Mama..- decía interrumpiendo un niño de unos 5años todavía medio dormido.

-Shu!, cariño, te levantaste, quieres desayunar?-

-Hi!-

-Siéntate niño, ya estoy preparándolo y estará en un segundo….taran!- dice Sanji mostrando la mesa ya preparada con desayuno como para un batallón.

-Buenos días- dice medio dormido el alcalde.

-Buenos días cariño- dice la esposa ya sentada a la mesa con sus hijos desayunando.

-mmm…el desayuno se ve delicioso - dice sentándose a la mesa- Qué? Eres el primero en levantarte?-

-si pero ya mismo voy a levantar a los demás después de todo hoy nos vamos-

-qué hoy se van?- dice la esposa del alcalde.

-Cómo no me dijeron? Ustedes salvaron mi isla, por lo menos debo comunicarlo-

-No es buena idea- dice Sanji encarando hacia las habitaciones.

-Por qué?-

-Porque no somos héroes, somos piratas, aunque si le da el crédito a la mocosa también creo que estará bien - luego de decir eso desaparece.

* * *

Sanji sube las escaleras y se dirije a donde los cuartos, no sabía en qué cuartos estaba quien, es más algunos estaban tirados en el pasillo durmiendo por que les gano el sueño, así que simplemente abriría puerta por puerta despertando a todos, aunque con una segunda intención.

-"me pregunto si Nami-chan y Robin-chan estarán dormidas aun? Y más importante dónde? Jaja" -pensaba divertidamente.

Comenzó a ir de habitación en habitación….

-Nami-chuuuaaan estas aquí?- dijo con su típica vos al llamarla.

Abrió la primera puerta y encontró a Zoro sentado en el suelo a Ussop dormido sobre chopper en el piso, en un sillón Brook.

-Ustedes no son Nami-chan- dijo decepcionado - a por cierto el desayuno ya está-

-Qué bien!- decía Ussop levantándose y los demás le siguieron.

-Robin-chan estas aquí?- dijo abriendo otra puerta.

Decepcionado vio que en esa habitación estaban algunos de los nakamas de Angela.

-Ustedes no son Robin-chan y ni siquiera está la hermosa Mao-chan con ustedes - dijo decepcionado- por cierto el desayuno está listo.

-Bien! Muero de hambre - dijo uno de ellos y salieron para dirigirse a el salón principal para desayunar.

-"No quiero llevarme más decepciones, esta será la última habitación"- pensó abriendo la puerta.

-Nami-chan! Robin-chan! Están aquí?- dijo sin mucho ánimo abriendo la puerta he inmediatamente le fue arrojada una almohada en la cara.

-Sal de aquí idiota! Nos estamos preparando para partir!- dijo Nami no gustándole la idea de que Sanji se atrevía a abrir así como así la puerta.

-Lo siento Nami-chan, solo les quería avisar del desayuno- decía feliz de haberlas encontrado.

-Si cómo no!- le dijo Nami enojada.

-Ya vamos Sanji-kun- dijo Robin.

-Que tú cocinaste- dijo Mao, esto hizo que Sanji se percatara que ella también estaba.

-Si!, hay un delicioso desayuno para ti también Mao-chan!- dijo feliz – así que en esta habitación terminaste-

-Si vine aquí trayendo a cuestas a Ángela, y como a las chicas no les molesto me quedes-

-Niñita? Y dónde está?- dijo Sanji

-Ahora que lo dices cuando me desperté no estaba aquí y pensé que estaba abajo-

-No, yo estoy desde temprano a bajo y no la vi-

-No puede ser!- decía dirigiéndose a búscala – espero que no se haya metido de nuevo en problemas-

-Cálmate! Ayer recién salimos de un encuentro con la muerte no creo que apenas hoy…- decía Nami.

-No la conoces! Es preocupante cuando no te dice que va a hacer!- Dijo Mao que ya había salido de la habitación.

-Pobre- dijo Nami – es tan dura su vida como la nuestra – a lo que todos juntos suspiraron.

* * *

-Capitana?- decía mientras la buscaba, ya había ido por las mismas habitaciones que Sanji cuando las buscaba solo que esta ves estaban vacías.

Hasta que llega a la habitación del fondo…

-Capitana?- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Encontró a 3 personas hay, Law, Luffy y Angela. Pero no entendía la escena que veía:

En esa habitación había 2 camas pero una estaba desocupada, Luffy estaba atado, con la cara pintarrajeada y tirado dormido en el piso a un lado de la cama.

Law estaba en la cama de al lado pero con la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Ángela estaba en el piso dormida al lado de Luffy.

-Ángela despierta!- dijo parándose al lado de ella.

-Hey que está pasando aquí!- dijo Nami apareciendo en la puerta – hey! Niñita!- decía poniéndose al lado de Ángela – despierta! –

-mmm….que deliciosa carne- decía luffy volteándose hacia otro lado, soñando con comida.

-Y tú también idiota! – dijo Nami que lo patio haciendo que chocara con la cama que tenía al lado.

-He? Qué pasaaa?- decía Luffy sentándose y comenzando a bostezar.

-Qué pasa? Dices!- dijo Nami con ironía – que hace la mocosa en esta habitación? Y por qué estas atado? –

-Buenos días- decía Ángela fregándose los ojos y levantándose.

-Que buenos ni que nada!, que hace en esta habitación – le dijo Nami apuntándola con el dedo.

-Dormir- dijo con un toque irónico – o qué? No puedo dormir?-

-Si pero estabas en nuestra habitación! Por qué estás aquí?- Ángela se paró se dirigía a la puerta – a dónde vas?-

-Al baño! Que ni al baño puedo ir!- y no contesto lo que Nami había preguntado antes.

-Ya dejen de gritar quieren! – Dijo Law levantándose – esto idiotas no me dejan dormir y encima me levanto escuchando gritos-

-Law lo sentimos – dijo Mao, y Law también se levantó y comenzó a irse.

-Si! Y si me disculpan me voy a desayunar – decía mientras se iba rezongando.

-Haa- grito Luffy sorprendiendo a las 2 que quedaban en la habitación- estoy atado!-

-Recién te das cuenta – dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya después de desatar a Luffy se encontraban todos desayunando animadamente como siempre en el salón principal….

-Ángela! Vamos a jugar- decía el hijo del alcalde llamado Shu.

-Bien, bien déjenme terminar de desayunar y vamos…-hizo un pausa como recordando algo – Hu! Lo lamente no voy a poder jugar ahora que recuerdo-

-Por qué?-

-Es que tengo unos asuntos pero luego de ello si jugaremos- se acercó al oído del niño como queriendo contar un secreto y con voz baja dijo – y intentare convencer a tu padre de que esta noche cuando salga a patrullar te deje venir conmigo, trato- le dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Trato- decía el pequeño con una sonrisa tomándole la mano.

-Bien- decía acomodándose en la mesa y mirando a Law – hay algo que quiero discutir contigo y con Luffy-

-Con que cosa vas a salir ahora?- dijo Luffy.

-Verán, me quiero unir a su alianza- cuando dijo esto todos en la mesa se pusieron a prestar atención a la charla.

-Unirte?- preguntaba Luffy.

-Si! Que opinan?-

-Angela, me alié con Mugiwara por conveniencia aunque ahora él y yo tengamos una especie de amistad- dijo viéndola muy seriamente, tomo un sorbo de su taza y siguió:

-Entiende que no estamos jugando, si no que estamos siguiendo los pasos para alcanzar nuestros objetivos, y lo estamos haciendo juntos por conveniencia, y por la amistad, en un futuro nuestros caminos se van a separar, aunque seguiremos siendo aliados-

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando Law, yo me uno para alcanzar mi propios objetivos, pero obvio que puedo ayudarlos y les convengo- dice Ángela poniéndose seria y con cierto enfado por la forma en la que le hablo Law.

-Y por qué dices que nos convienes?-

-Tengo mis contactos en muchas partes del Shinsekai, además de que conozco muy bien algunas islas, dado que andaba por este mar desde que tenía 7 años-

-En serio? Me es muy difícil creer que una niña andaba sola por estos rumbos- dijo Law sin creer mucho lo que Ángela decía.

-No estaba sola!, mi madre mientras viajaba me educaba y entrenaba para que pudiera saber cómo defenderme- decía agachando un poco la mirada, como si se pusiera triste.

-Que más puedes decirnos que nos convenga- dice Law.

-Tengo formas de conseguir todo tipo de información que quieras, tengo contactos e informantes en todo el mundo y en forma simple puedo serle útil cuando tengan que enfrentar algún enemigo-

-Está bien, me parece que si nos convienes yo estoy a favor de que te unas, Mugiwara que dice?-

-Pues me da lo mismo- dice Luffy como si no fuera nada.

-Bien, bienvenida a la alianza- dijo levantándose y estrechando su mano.

-Hi! Gracias chico!, y dado que ahora me han aceptado y además después de conocerlos mejor sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, creo que deben saber de mis planes-

-Yohoho una canción para celebrar esta alianza!- dijo Brook interrumpiendo y comenzando a toca su guitarra.

-Bueno se ve que seguiremos viendo a la niñita más seguido- dijo Sanji.

-No puedo creer que vinimos a un festival que termina en esto- dijo Nami.

-Bueno mientras no nos metamos en más problemas-dijo Ussop.

-Sabes que eso es imposible- dijo Franky y se levantó de la mesa – me voy a preparar el Sunny Go- y se fue.

-Es cierto! Vamos de compras Robin- dijo Nami.

-Hi! Vamos, dado que la última vez nos interrumpieron- dijo Robin.

-Voy a comprar provisiones- dijo Sanji que también se paraba para irse- Chopper me acompañas-

-Hi! Vamos!- dijo Chopper.

-Esperen que apuro tienen? El festival dura 2 días más!- dijo Ángela animadamente.

-Ángela nosotros partiremos hoy mismo- dijo Luffy.

-Qué como que parten hoy?, por eso se fueron a preparar todo?- dijo Ángela dándose cuenta de que solo quedaban en el salón Luffy, Law, sus nakamas y la familia del alcalde.

-Sí y yo también me voy yendo, Mugiwara vamos-

-hi!-

-Yo…e…yo- decía Ángela titubeando por que la noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

-Tú te quedas?- dice Law.

-Sí, debo quédame lo que dure el festival, pero...-

-Bien ven en una hora a despedirnos y si quieres, allí nos hablas de lo que querías contarnos- y Law salió del lugar, Ángela volteo hacia Luffy y le dijo:

-Luffy vamos a pasear?-

-Hi-

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hasta aquí llegamos, espero que resulte interesante la historia._**

**_Estoy contenta de poder mejorarme día a día en la redacción. _**

**_Un gran saludo a todos los fan de One piece._**

**_Nya se despide, paz!_**


	11. El secreto

-Luffy, vamos a pasear?-

-Hi-

**Capitulo 11: El secreto.**

Pasearon por toda la ciudad, recorrieron por todas las calles principales, fueron a los muelles y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado la hora….

-Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos- decía Ángela con un tono triste.

-Qué raro, verte decaída-

-Y que tu no lo estás? Qué? No te pones triste en las despedidas!- le decía media enojada.

-Pues… Lo estaría sino se tratara de ti y tu tripulación- dijo comenzando a dirigirse hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el Sunny Go.

-A qué te refieres?-

-A qué? Pues a que siendo tú seguro nos encontramos antes de lo pensado-

Ángela comprendía a que se refería – Tienes razón! Después de todo yo buscare encontrarte cada vez que oiga que andas cerca!- dijo ya animada.

-Acosadora!- dijo Luffy y rio.

-A quien llamas acosadora?!- dijo Ángela que comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección que Luffy.

* * *

Llegaron al barco, allí ya estaban las 3 tripulaciones reunidas y el alcalde con su familia.

Estaban por comenzar a despedirse cuando…..

-Luffy antes de que se vayan quiero contarles algunas cosas, para que entiendan que busco-

Fueron al Sunny Go y se acomodaron en el comedor para escucha a lo que tenía para decir, Sanji preparo café y unos bocadillos.

-Bien que es eso tan importante que tienes para decir- dijo Law

-Bueno…es que… no voy a poder ir a buscarlos después de dejar la isla, hare todo lo posible para terminar mi misión rápido-

-Eso es todo? Por eso tanto escándalo- dijo Sanji.

-Como que por eso tanto escándalo- dijo enojada.

-Es por que no podías seguirnos, pues estuvimos muy bien sin ti hasta ahora- le dice Zoro con indiferencia.

-Si pero si van a enfrentar un Youku necesitaran toda la ayuda posible!- les dijo aún más enojada.

-Ya partamos! Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Zoro.

-Esperen aun no termino de hablar!-

-Y que quieres decirnos?- dijo Franky

-Que la misión que tengo incluye ir hasta el archipiélago de Shabori y ya que voy allí también tengo que buscar a una persona- decía Ángela haciendo una pausa.

-A quién?- dijo Robin.

-Bueno solo si ustedes me confirman que está allí puedo ir a buscarlo sino a penas término la misión voy a buscarlos a ustedes-

-Quien? Lo conocemos?-pregunto Nami.

-Creo que si puesto que Luffy apareció en la foto de un diario junto a él-

-En un diario?- dijo desconcertada Nami.

-Si, estoy buscando a El Rey Oscuro Rayleigh- dijo Ángela

-A Rayleigh?- dijo Luffy.

-Para que lo buscas?- pregunto Law

-Bueno…es…yo…- titubeaba Ángela.

-Vamos dilo de una vez- le dijo Mao dándose cuenta que comenzaba a dudar en decirlo.

-Es que no estoy segura pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea pariente de él- dijo Ángela

-Pariente? De Rayleigh? Estas segura?- dijo Franky.

-A qué te refieres? Qué pariente?- dijo Ussop.

-Bueno tal vez sea su nieta- dijo Ángela finalmente revelando lo que estuvo intentando decir todo el tiempo.

-Qué?- todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Hablas en serio?- dijo Ussop.

-Bien en realidad quise comprobarlo pero la que sabe no sé dónde está ahora, me canse de intentar buscarla así que decidí ir a buscar a Rayleigh , por eso díganme donde está el en este momento, por favor- dijo Ángela bajando la mirada.

Era la primera vez que la ven en ese estado parecía ser muy importante para ella, se miraron entre todos, parece que se decidieron en ayudarla y fue Luffy el primero en levantarse y decir:

-En el Archipiélago de Sabaody, hay un bar llamado El atraco de Shackie, en ese bar la dueña te dirá donde se encuentre Rayleigh, aunque puede que lo encuentres allí mismo-

-yo te puedo dar una copia del mapa del Archipiélago y te marcare el lugar donde está el bar- decía Nami yendo a la biblioteca a buscar el mapa.

-ten cuidado en la zona sin ley, es muy peligrosa- decía Chopper.

- aunque se decía que toda la isla en si se volvió peligrosa- Agrega Ussop.

-Si tienes problemas también puedes buscar a Duval, el líder de los Jinetes de Peces Voladores, dile que eres nuestra aliada y él te ayudara- decía Sanji.

-Cuando vas al Archipielago si o si tienes que pasar por La Isla Gyojin, si tienes algún problema allí también dile a cualquier Gyojin que nos conoces y te ayudaran- dijo Franky

-Cuando veas Rayleigh salúdalo de nuestra parte- decía Zoro

-yohohoho saluda de mi parte a la señorita Shakky, y a las hermosas sirenas de la isla Gyojin- decía con su toque alegre Brook.

-Gracias por ayu..dar..me- comenzaba a hablar entre cortado, parecía que comenzaba a llorar.

-Ho! la ruda puño de Tigre llorando como un gatito asustado- dijo Law, en seguida ella se secó los ojos y grito:

-A quien llamas gato asustado?!- todo reían al verla de nuevo bien.

* * *

Luego ella y su tripulación bajaron del Sunny Go, Law y sus nakamas también pero se subió a su submarino.

Ya todo listo para partir se comenzó a despedir.

-Muchacho nuevamente te doy las gracias por salvar mi isla, claro que a ti y tu tripulación también Trafalgar Law - decía el alcalde.

-No estaba en mis planes hacer algo así- decía Law dirigiéndose a su barco.

-Bueno, como sea, ambos son más que bienvenidos, vuelvan cuando quieran- decía la esposa del alcalde.

-Si vuelvan! Les ofreceré un gran banquete cada vez que vuelvan!- dijo el alcalde

-Claro que volveremos entonces!- dijo Luffy feliz.

-Luffy ya todo es supeerrr listo!- dijo Franky desde el barco.

-Bien!- dijo subiendo al barco con los demás.

Ambos barcos comenzaron su marcha y se comenzaron a alejar, Ángela corrió mientras agitaba su mano saludando hacia la punta del muelle.

-Luffy!- grito lo más alto que pudo para que pudiera escucharla puesto que el barco se había alejado bastante ya – recuerda lo que te dije! Piénsalo! Es tu decisión!-

Luffy solo levanto su mano, cerro su puño y levanto su pulgar como dando a entender que la escucho.

-Que dijo?- decía Ussop.

-No sé solo escuche el nombre de Luffy y lo demás no- dijo Brook

-Debe ser porque estamos lejos ya- dijo Robin.

-Bien! Vámonos!- grito Luffy.

-Hi!- dijeron todos juntos.

* * *

Ya se habían perdido de su vista y Ángela seguía allí parada, viendo en esa dirección, alguien le toco el hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ya lo veremos pronto- decía Mao.

-Si tiene razón! No tiene por qué estar decaída capitana- dijo Jyn.

-Decaída? Quien dijo que estoy decaída! – decía volviendo a ser la de antes – vamos pónganse en marcha, formen parejas y vayan a patrullar! Solo quedan dos días del festival!- dijo dándoles una orden.

-Si capitana!- dijeron todos y se comenzaron a ir.

Cerca de allí miraban la escena el alcalde y su esposa.

-Es increíble!, un pirata con el sueño de ser el rey de los piratas y una chica con el sueño de ser la más fuerte - hizo un momento silencio y dijo – juajuajuajajuaja espero vivir para ver cómo termina esto- dijo feliz el alcalde.

-Cariño, no estás tan viejo como para no llegar a verlo- decía con una voz cálida y feliz la esposa.

-Tal vez pero a lo que me refería es que quería ver que pase, después de todo esto es el Gran Line, no se sabe que puede pasar, no se sabe si ellos lo lograran- decía con un tono un tanto triste

-Qué raro oírte decir eso, que?! No crees en ellos?- dijo

-Tienes razón, debo creer que ellos pueden!- dijo comenzando a recuperar su ánimo- vamos también quedan cosas por hacer antes de que el festival termine- dijo y la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a irse.

* * *

Ya la noche había caído el festival marchaba como normalmente, y una figura sentada en la playa miraba con ojos perdidos la hermosa luna llena que se podía divisar reflejada en el mar.

Debo hacerme fuerte y comenzar a ponerme en marcha con mis planes- dijo para sí Ángela.

"aunque pensaba poner manos a la obra en un año o dos mientras me hacía fuerte, tendré que comenzar ya mismo con mis planes, debo ayudar a Luffy" pensaba.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Se la esperaban esta de Ángela? Igual no es algo confirmado...**

**Aun faltan muchos secretos por revelar, algunos como:  
**

**A qué se referia Ángela con lo que le dijo a Luffy?**

**Cómo es que ellos dos se conocen?**

**Quién es en verdad Ángela?**

**Hasta aqui llegamos.  
**

**Nya se despide, Paz!**


	12. Shinchibukai

….

Ya la noche había caído el festival marchaba como normalmente, y una figura sentada en la playa miraba con ojos perdidos la hermosa luna llena que se podía divisar reflejada en el mar.

Debo hacerme fuerte y comenzar a ponerme en marcha con mis planes- dijo para sí.

"aunque pensaba poner manos a la obra en un año o dos mientras me hacía fuerte, tendré que comenzar ya mismo con mis planes, debo ayudar a Luffy" pensaba.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Shinchibukai  
**

En el mundo se daba una noticia un tanto insólita un nuevo Shinchibukai fue nombrado, además de que esa era una gran noticia!

lo insólito era el encabezado de los diarios:

"La nueva Shinbulkai es una chica de 16 años de nombre Ángela."

Entre otras cosas se comentaba que era la más joven Shichibukai de la historia. También que es raro que haya venido directamente al cuartel mundial de la marina a pedir el título.

* * *

Y en el cuartel general de la marina…

Dos barcos pertenecientes a la marina se acercaban al cuartel.

-Esta noticia ha causado un gran revuelo en el mundo, no te parece Coby?- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Si Helmeppo-san, esto es raro porque fue aceptada esta niña como Shinchibukai-

-Bueno seguramente ahora sabremos que paso-

Los barcos tocaron puerto, los marinos se dispusieron a bajar.

Coby y Helmeppo, se dirigieron rápidamente a las oficinas, llegaron al segundo piso, cuando estaba por golpear la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente, estrellando de lleno con Helmeppo, que no la vio venir.

-auch!- decía cayendo al suelo.

-he?- se escuchó y Coby vio que una joven los miraba.

-"No esta vestida como marino, quien será esta joven?"- se preguntaba Coby

- lo siento creo que no los vi, estas bien?- dijo dándole la mano a Helmeppo.

-si estoy bien - dijo parándose solo e ignorando que ella quería ayudarlo - pero la próxima ves deberías abrir la puerta con más cuidado- dijo medio enojado.

-ya me disculpe y te quise ayudar, así que no tienes por qué tratarme así!- dijo ella comenzándose a enojar.

-no te falte al respeto en ningún momento, niñita! Además tú eres la que debería respetar a un oficial de rango superior!- dijo Helmeppo.

-no me interesa tu rango para nada marino idiota!- dijo Ángela.

-Estas en los cuarteles generales y deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices - le dijo Helmeppo.

-Si crees que por tener un título eres alguien importante y que todo el mundo te respetara estas muy equivocado, eres la clase de persona que me irrita, me voy no tiene sentido hablar con alguien como tú!- dijo comenzado a irse.

Pero alguien que salía de la oficina de la que ella salió y escucho la discusión y dijo:

-Ángela no deberías tratar así a mis subordinados-

-Garp-sama- dijeron Helmeppo y Coby a la vez.

-"Ángela?"- pensó Coby.

-ellos son subordinados tuyo?- dijo Ángela.

-sí, yo los entrene- decía Garp.

-Garp-sama disculpe usted dijo Ángela no?-pregunto Coby.

-Sí-

-entonces ella es la famosa Shinchibukai?- preguntaba Coby.

-Esa niña?!- decía sorprendido Helmeppo.

-Deja de decir niña esto lo otro, me voy! No te soporto más!- y se marcha.

-Helmeppo no la hagas enojar o te puede ir muy mal- dice Garp y comienza a irse también.

-Pero de que está hablando Garp-sama?! esa niña…-

-Esa niña será sorprendente algún día, aunque creo que ya lo es jaja, chicos después de que den su reporte vengan a mi barco-

-hi, Garp-sama- dicen ambos marines y Garp se va.

Un rato después Coby y Helmeppo, se dirigen al barco de Garp…

-Por qué querrá que vayamos a su barco- dice Coby

-quizás solo para hablar un rato- dice Helmeppo.

-No creo, después de todo estamos hablando de Garp-sama- dice Coby.

* * *

Ya estaban llegando al barco cuando escuchan…

-Gracias! En verdad lo necesitaba!- era la voz de una chica

-hola!- grita Coby desde el muelle para pedir que le den autorización de Subir.

Se asoma por el costado del barco Ángela a ver quién era y al verlos dice – Ha! Son ustedes-

-qué haces tú aquí?!- dice Helmeppo.

-Eso no te incumbe!- dice Ángela.

-Hey no empiecen a pelear!- dice Garp – suban- les dice a Coby y Helmeppo.

Ya en el barco, estaban sentado en un comedor Garp, Ángela, Coby y Helmeppo.

-Voy a traer el te- dijo Ángela y se fue a buscarlo.

-Garp-sama de que quería hablarnos?- pregunta Coby sin rodeos.

-Les seré sincero quiero que hagan una misión-

-No- dice Ángela directamente, reapareciendo con una bandeja.

Repartió el té, se sentó y continuo con la conversación.

-Yo me voy a rastrear un pirata- dijo Ángela y dio un sorbo a su té.

-"Rastrear un pirata?"- pensó Coby.

-Así que no puedo hacer nada, solo debo venir aquí cuando se me necesite o en su defecto cuando yo quiera- decía ella refiriéndose a sus deberes como Shinchibukai.

-Si lose pero tú..-

-Yo me voy a buscar a Luffy y es definitivo!- dijo Ángela con convicción.

-Luffy?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Coby y Helmeppo.

-Espera! Conoces a Luffy-san?- dijo Coby.

-No tengo por qué contarles nada- dijo Ángela con tono frio y cortante.

-Ángela, puedes confiar en estos dos tanto como en mí- dijo Garp.

-Por qué lo haría? Solo porque tú le tienes confianza? He?!- le dijo a Garp media enojada.

-Luffy-san es mi amigo- dijo haciendo que Ángela le preste atención - y también mi rival-

-Tú amigo? Pero eres un marino, los marinos odian a los piratas, tu deber es atrapar a los piratas como él- dijo Ángela.

-Hi! Lose pero no puedo odiar a la persona que me salvo la vida y me ayudo a entrar a la marina- dijo Coby.

-Es la primera vez que oigo que un pirata ayuda a alguien a entrar en la marina-

-Si jaja es raro no?- decía riéndose y acordándose de su amigo.

-Sabes yo podría contarle ahora a los altos mandos de la marina que ustedes son amigos de un pirata, podrían ser acusados de traición- dice Ángela esperando respuesta de Coby pero…

-No lo harás!- le grita Helmeppo.

-Ja! Yo hago lo que quiero- dice Ángela.

-Me estoy cansado de tu actitud niñita!-

-No me digas niñita!- dice Ángela comenzándose a enojar.

-ya cállense parde idiotas!- grita Garp haciendo a los dos callarse.

Ángela levanta la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar y dice - Yo quiero retar a este tonto a una competencia- dice Ángela viendo a Helmeppo.

-Yo acepto cuando quieras niñita!- dice Helmeppo seguro de sí mismo.

-Bien, una carrera alrededor de la isla corriendo! si gano, dejaras de decime "niñita" y me pedirás disculpa por haberme gritado- dice Ángela.

-y si gano yo?- dice Helmeppo.

-Reconoceré que eres mejor que yo y que estaba equivocada-

-acepto- dice Helmeppo.

-Pero Helmeppo-san- dice Coby queriendo que su amigo se olvide de esta tontería.

-Tranquilo Coby! Seguro le gano a esta niñita! Jaja- se reía orgullosamente

Ambos salen afuera para comenzar su carrera.

Algunos marines se reunieron al ver lo que se suscitaba en donde se encontraban parados Ángela y Helmeppo, hicieron una línea en el piso que simulaba la salida.

Un marine que decidió hacer de réferi decía- en sus marcas….listos….FUERA!- grito y los dos salieron corriendo.

**Quién ganara?**

**Qué locuras se vienen?  
**

**Nos leemos lectores.  
**

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	13. La carrera

Ambos salen afuera para comenzar su carrera.

Algunos marines se reunieron al ver lo que se suscitaba en donde se encontraban parados Ángela y Helmeppo, hicieron una línea en el piso que simulaba la salida.

Un marine que decidió hacer de réferi decía- en sus marcas….listos….FUERA!- grito y los dos salieron corriendo.

**Capitulo 13: La carrera**

-No entiendo a donde lleva esto- decía Coby sin mucho ánimo.

- Helmeppo está muy confiado y perder le dará una lección de no ser orgulloso- dijo Garp.

-Garp-sama como sabe que Helmeppo-san perderá? Ella no parece…-

-Que vaya a ganar- dice Garp completando la frase –Coby, crees que cualquiera tiene el título de Shichibukai-

-No, Garp-sama no creo eso pero…-

-Esa chica tiene un potencial increíble, puedo afirmar que a su corta edad está al nivel de famosos piratas-

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la isla….

-Lo ves, no puedes ganarme niñita- decía Helmeppo.

Ángela solo corría y no decía nada, y los marines que los veían pasar en su mayoría alentaban a por Ángela.

Helmeppo de pronto acelero más el paso, llevándole así mucha ventaja a Ángela. Ya podía ver la meta, vio hacia atrás y no diviso a Ángela.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la meta cuando divisa una sombra sobre él, cayo justo sobre la meta.

Era Ángela que caía ganando la carrera.

-Qué?!- dijo Helmeppo sorprendido – Cómo pudiste hacer…?-

-Aprende: mientras más orgullo seas más humillante será la derrota- dice Ángela.

-Bien hecho!- se acerca un joven de cabello rubio corto ojos verdes, una boina negra, unos pantalones tipo bermuda de color negro y una camisa blanca, y una cámara colgada en el cuello.

-Hola Gerl, como has estado?- dice Ángela.

-Por qué tanta formalidad?- dice irónico.

-bien si no quieres respeto entonces qué tal si digo: hey idiota que haces aquí?!- dijo ella también con ironía.

-jaja tú no cambias más- decía el tal Gerl – y bien qué tal si vamos a comer algo?-

-yo no saldré contigo-

-No te estoy diciendo eso ya me dejaste claro tu posición, pero yo vengo en son de paz y recuerda que ya soy tu amigo, desde aquella vez-

-Siendo así estoy de acuerdo- dice y le extiende la mano, y Gerl la toma.

Todos los tripulantes de Garp, Coby y Helmeppo, y el mismísimo Garp veían la escena sin entender pero tampoco les importaba mucho.

-Disculpen que interrumpa pero quién es usted?- decía Coby a Gerl.

-Hola me llamo Gerl y recientemente me convertí en reportero de un diario muy importante y me especializo en historias y noticias de piratas- dice extendiéndole la mano a Coby.

-Es un gusto mi nombre es Coby-

-Y es un honor conocer al Gran Garp, abuelo de uno de los más locos piratas del mundo Mugiwara no Luffy- dice Gerl.

-Bueno Ángela – dice dirigiéndose a ella- tengo un trato para ti- y se acerca mucho a ella como para que nadie los escuche –pero quiero que hablemos a solas – dijo en voz muy baja.

Ángela solo asintió con la cabeza.

Acto seguido un marine se acercaba a ella y le dijo: Ángela-san!- hizo el saludo respetuoso que hacen los marines y dijo: - Le traigo una carta de los altos mando!- se la dio.

Angela leyó la carta y frunció el ceño.

-Qué pasa?- dijo Garp.

-Tengo una misión- dijo de mala gana Ángela.

-Ángela vamos adentro a terminar de hablar antes que se te ocurra otra locura y te valla por ahí-

-No puedo, me tengo que ir y además….- decía Ángela pero…

-Puedes escucharme por una vez! Mocosa!- le grito Garp interrumpiéndola y le dio un golpe en la cabeza como los que daba a Luffy.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en el comedor donde estaban en un principio comenzó de nuevo la conversación.

-Bien de qué quieres hablar?- dijo Ángela con tono tranquilo y con un gran chichón visible en su cabeza bien al estilo anime.

-Necesito que vayas a una isla donde estarán los Tenryuubito y los protejas de cualquier peligro-

-Y por qué haría eso yo?- dice Ángela.

-Por qué te conviene, si esta misión la cumples bien la marina y los altos mandos confiaran más en ti-

-Bien lo hare- dice Ángela

-Por fin eres obediente-

-Bueno según esta carta debo hacerlo- dice mostrando la carta que se le había entregado anteriormente- Aquí dice que se me es asignada la misma misión que me quieres dar-

-ho..Así que se me adelantaron, bien pero Coby y Helmeppo también irán allí-

-Nosotros?- dice Helmeppo.

-Si ustedes van a ir con ella y les asignare la misma misión que ella- dice Garp.

-Garp-sama no creo que a ella le agrade esa idea- dice porque Ángela los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ángela será mejor que cooperes o no te daré lo que me pediste- cuando dijo eso Ángela cambio su seño de fruncido a una radiante sonrisa.

-Bien llevemos bien compañeros- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Hipócrita- dijo Helmeppo.

-Bien permítanme hacer una llamada primero- dijo Ángela y salió del lugar.

-Garp-sama veo que en verdad confia en esa niña-

-Puede ser...en el momento que ella crea que puede confiar en ustedes creo que se darán cuenta de muchas cosas - al decir esto Coby se quedó pensativo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

Ángela aparece frente a los buques pertenecientes a Coby y Helmeppo

-Bien estoy lista- dice con una mochila en sus hombros.

-Sube- le dice Coby, ella lo hace – Bienvenida a mi barco-

-arigatou- dice amablemente,

-Deja de hacerte la buena niña que me enfermas- dice Helmeppo de mala manera.

-Me he mantenido en calma hasta ahora pero si sigues así, alguien a quien no le gusta que me molesten te atacar- dice Ángela

-Quien? Tus nakama?- dice Helmeppo, mirándola de frente queriendo demostrar que no le tenía miedo a lo que Ángela pueda hacer.

De pronto varios marines se alejaron de la cubierta del barco, y Coby mira a la misma dirección que lo hacía Ángela pero con cara de asombro.

Helmeppo nota la cara de Coby, se da la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con algo que no había visto antes, sino solo oído leyendas.

-Es un…un…un- dice Helmeppo.

-Un dragón?- dice Coby – como es que apareció aquí de la nada?! Hace un minuto no estaba allí!-

-Él puede aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, muéstrales Kame- le dijo Ángela al dragón y este empezó a desvanecerse.

-Pero cómo?- decía Helmeppo sin creerlo.

-No me hare cargo si el vuelve a aparecer y te devora, después de todo a él no le gusta que me molesten-

Helmeppo no dijo nada, puesto que ahora parece que ya no buscaría pelea.

-Bien Capitán Coby, nos vamos?- dijo Ángela.

-Sí pero cuál es el rumbo?-

Saca algo de un bolcillo Ángela y se lo muestra a Coby.

-Hacia donde indica esta Vivre Card iremos-

-Bien- le dice Coby – Preparasen para zarpar!- grita.

-Sí! Capitán!-

* * *

En otra parte del Shinsekai….

Un ave del gobierno sobre vuela el océano llevan el diario matutino y alguien en un barco le hace una señal para que baje.

El ave le vende un periódico y se va, la persona lo lee y comienza a correr.

-Oigan! Oigan!- entra corriendo al comedor.

-Qué pasa Ussop?- dice Sanji que le servía una bebida a Robin.

-si tranquilízate- dijo Nami regañándolo, ella estaba sentada haciendo cuentas parece.

-Donde esta Luffy?- dijo Ussop rápido.

-Aquí no está- Dice Robin.

-Y afuera tampoco…entonces debe estar…- dice Ussop y sale corriendo para afuera.

-Qué habrá pasado?- dice Sanji.

-Luffy!- grita Ussop yendo hacia el frente del barco.

Allí estaban Chopper, Franky y Brook, lo veían acercándose.

-Ussop-san? Que pasa?- dice Brook.

-esta Luffy aquí?-

-Sí, pero está muy tranquilo así que debe haberse quedado dormido en su asiento preferido- dice Chopper.

-hoiiii! Luffy!- le grita Ussop – Luffy!- vuelve a gritarle.

-qué pasa?- grita Luffy desde su asiento en la cabeza del Sunny Go.

-Ven aquí!- le grita Ussop.

Luffy rápidamente aparece frente a ellos.

-Mira Luffy!- le dice mostrando la tapa principal del diario.

Los otros tres Chopper, Franky y Brook, también veían la tapa del diario y se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Esa es Ángela-san?- dice Brook.

-Si estoy suupper seguro de que es ella- dice Franky.

-Es una Shinchibukai?- decía Chooper sorprendido.

-si a mí también me sorprendió, con razón no se apareció a molestar por aquí- dijo Ussop.

Luffy se quedaba callado y no decía nada.

-Qué pasa Luffy? Te quedaste tan sorprendido que te comieron la lengua los ratones?- dice Ussop burlándose.

-En realidad ya lo sabía - dice Luffy con su tono de que no pasa nada.

-Qué?- dicen los 4.

-Como que ya lo sabias?- dice Ussop.

-Bueno ese es el plan de Ángela- dice Luffy.

-Plan?-

-Si ella me conto que buscaría obtener el título de Shinchibukai para sacar ventaja para nuestra alianza-

-Vaya esa chica sí que piensa lo que hace- dice Franky.

-Me está dando hambre- dice Luffy y se va en dirección a la cocina.

Los demás se quedaron sin creer lo que esa chica logro.

-Seguramente se nos va a aparecer en cualquier momento- dijo Ussop.

-hi, hi- dijeron los demás estando de acuerdo.

* * *

**Bien hasta aca llego...**

**Veamos como continua la historia ahora que Ángela se ha cruzado en el camino de Coby y Helmeppo.**

**Nos leemos, gracias a todos :) **

**Nya se despiede, paz!**


	14. Tenemos una misión

-Bueno ese es el plan de Ángela- dice Luffy.

-Plan?-

-Si ella me conto que buscaría obtener el título de Shinchibukai para sacar ventaja para nuestra alianza-

-Vaya esa chica sí que piensa lo que hace- dice Franky.

-Me está dando hambre- dice Luffy y se va en dirección a la cocina.

Los demás se quedaron sin creer lo que esa chica logro.

-Seguramente se nos va a aparecer en cualquier momento- dijo Ussop.

-hi, hi- dijeron los demás estando de acuerdo.

**Capítulo 14: Tenemos una misión.**

En otra parte de la gran line, más específicamente en una isla llamada Reimei, dos buques de la marina estaban tocando puerto.

-Isla Reimei, que bonito es volver- dice Ángela que había bajado y estaba en el puerto viendo hacia la ciudad.

-ya has estado aquí Ángela-san?- dice Coby bajando del buque.

-Bueno si vine con mi tripulación aquí para divertirnos y por otros asuntos también, luego partí de este lugar y los….- Ángela no puede continuar por que alguien aparece por detrás de ella, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con una espada.

-Idiota! Dónde estabas?- le dice una voz, Ángela se da vuelta viendo frente a frente a su agresora.

-Mao! Por qué me golpeas?- le dice Ángela medio enojada.

-Y agradece que te golpeo solo con mi espada y sin desenfundarla-

-Por qué estas molesta?- dice Ángela que parecía aun no entender.

-por qué? - dice aún más enojada Mao- me levanto una mañana y lo único que encuentro cuando te busco es una carta que decía:

"Me tuve que ir, volveré en unos días, quédense en esta isla mientras no estoy y si ocurre algo protéjanla, es una orden"-

-Sí y?- dice Ángela no entendiendo todavía el enfado de su nakama.

-serás idiota!- dice y le da otro golpe.

Todo esta situación era observada por Coby y Helmeppo, sus tripulaciones.

-No tienes que ser tan dura, después de todo ella es así recuerdas- dice Jyn apareciendo – además tenemos invitados parece - dice mirando a los marines.

Mao recién se percata de su presencia – Capitana acaso la están vigilando porque hizo algo malo?-

-No, lo que pasa es que tenemos una misión y me la asignaron con el capitán Coby y este de aquí- dice señalando a Helmeppo.

-Qué dijiste?- le dice Helmeppo enojado.

-Capitana deje de buscar pelea- dice Jyn.

-bien bien- dice Ángela con cara de fastidio -La cuestión es que tenemos una misión diganle a todos que en una hora salimos que tengan todo listo, yo voy a saludar al alcalde-

-alcalde?- dice Coby.

-Sí, vamos se los presentare- dice Angela.

Mientras iban por la ciudad la gente saludaba muy alegremente a Ángela, cosa que llamo la atención de los dos marinos que la acompañaban, porque usualmente los Shinchibukai son temidos.

* * *

Llegaron finalmente a una casa las afueras de la ciudad…

-Hola! Hay alguien?- dice Ángela en la puerta.

Abren la puerta y aparece una señora que al ver a Ángela la abraza – Mi niña donde te habías metido?- dice apretujándola.

-Estoy bien Aki-sama, todo ha estado bien desde que me fui?-

-Si muy bien, pero pasa te serviré algo, ellos vienen contigo?- dice al ver a Coby y Helmeppo.

-Si-

-Bueno entonces sean bienvenidos-

-gracias señora!- dice Coby amablemente.

Estaban sentados en un hermoso comedor no muy grande pero si bien arreglado.

-Aquí, tienen un poco de café y pastelillos- dice Aki-sama trayendo una bandeja y poniéndola en la mesa.

-Gracias señora- dice Coby tomando una taza.

-Gracias- dice Helmeppo tomando otra taza.

-Donde esta Boku-sama?- dice Ángela.

-Fue a pescar, es un hobby que tiene, pero ya debe estar por…-dice Aki-sama.

-Ya llegue!- se escuchó que gritaron en la puerta.

-Hay esta- dice Aki-sama - cariño! Mira quien volvió-

-Ho! Mira lo que trajo la marea - dice un hombre de mediana/alta edad. Lleva una chaqueta roja sin mangas y sombrero del mismo color, debajo de su chaqueta lleva una camisa azul.

-Hola! Boku-sama!- dice en tono alegre Ángela.

-Cómo has estado niña- dice acercándose y rascándole la cabeza.

-hey! Me esta despeinando!- dice Ángela.

-acaso estabas peinada?- dice en broma Boku-sama –he? Y ustedes quiénes son?- dice dándose cuenta de la presencia de dos marine en su casa.

-Hola señor mi nombre es Coby y mi compañero es Helmeppo-

-Hola! Es un placer- dice Helmeppo.

-somos escoltas de la señorita Ángela- explica Coby.

-ho! Acaso metiste la pata y te mandaron vigilante?- dice Boku-sama a Ángela.

-Por qué dices lo mismo que Mao-

-Cambiando de tema les doy la bienvenida a mi isla, soy el alcalde Boku, siéntanse como en casa-

-alcalde temo que no podemos quedarnos mucho- dice Ángela interrumpiendo.

-Qué? Pero por qué?- dice el alcalde a Ángela.

-Tenemos una misión, solo vine a buscar a mi tripulación- se para y dice- gracias por cuidar de ellos- al decir esto se inclina.

-mi niña no tienes que hacer eso- dice la esposa del alcalde, Aki-sama.

-Tú salvaste mi isla, no tienes nada que agradecer, es más nosotros estamos en deuda- dice el alcalde.

-Salvo la isla?- pregunta Coby.

-Ho! si verán en la última gran tormenta- dice el alcalde comenzando a relatar- un barco llego a nuestro puerto-

-Si justo en ese momento en que el barco se acercaba, un niño había caído al mar, las olas eran muy fuertes y el que se atreviera a ir moriría de seguro- dice Aki-sama

-Entonces vimos que alguien, se arrojó al mar desde ese barco y….- justo interrumpen al alcalde.

-Y fue una idiota impulsiva que se le olvido que no puede nadar en el mar- dice Mao apareciendo.

-Mao!- dice Ángela.

-Capitana ya estamos listos- dice Mao.

-Espera estábamos contando a los muchachos de cuando llegaron ustedes- dice el alcalde.

-Si me di cuenta- dice Mao comenzando a recordar – esta idiota vio a alguien que se ahogaba y sin pensarlo 2 veces se arrojó al mar-

-Eso es valentía- dice Coby.

-No, eso es idiotez- dice Mao.

-Por qué?- dice Coby sin entender.

-Por qué los usuarios no pueden nadar- dice Mao.

-Usuario? Acaso posee una habilidad?- dice Coby, pues no se da mucha información en las noticias por ello es que no sabe muy bien de lo que es capas Ángela, aunque no duda de que es rapida ya que pudo ganarle Helmeppo, pero no sabe sobre si es fuerte o no.

-Pues ella…- dice Mao.

-Mao!- dice Ángela interrumpiendo a su nakama – no tienes por qué contarles nada de eso –

Coby se da cuenta que la situación de pronto se puso tensa.

-Bueno la cuestión es que se arrojó a salvar a alguien olvidándose que ella no puede nadar así que ahora teníamos que rescatar a dos personas, me ate una soga a la cintura les dije a mis nakamas que sostuvieran el otro extremo y me arroje a sacar a los dos- dice Mao continuando la historia.

-Así es por ello fueron bienvenidos en el pueblo pero después también hicieron otra cosa- dice la esposa del alcalde.

-Si, tras la gran tormenta 3 bandas de bandidos de las montañas que hace rato nos causaban problemas se unieron para asaltar la aldea, imagínense si por separado eran un problema juntos estábamos indefensos- dice el alcalde.

-Mi esposo salió a negociar con ellos pero eso no sirvió de nada y cuando iban a golpearlo, Ángela se puso en medio y derribo a todos ella sola- dijo Aki-sama.

-Así es luego a la mañana siguiente se los llevo a todos, dijo que los llevaría a donde no dañaran a nadie-

-Sí, los deje en el cuartel general alegando bajo los cargos de traición al gobierno mundial- dijo Ángela.

-traición? pero si nos estas diciendo que atacaron la aldea- dijo Helmeppo.

-sí, así es y es traición al gobierno pero no dije a cuál jaja- dice Ángela.

Cuando Ángela se ríe de lo que había hecho los demás les cayó la típica gotita de anime.

-Como sea vamos yendo, es hora de partir- dice Mao.

-Hi!- dice Ángela.

* * *

Ya en el puerto con los dos buques de la marina y el barco de Ángela listo, muchos de los aldeanos se reunieron para despedirlos.

-Cuídate mi niña- le dice Aki-sama.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, siempre serás bienvenida- dice el alcalde.

-Si hare lo posible por volver-

-Chicos nos gustó tenerlos unos días- dice el alcalde a los nakamas de Ángela.

-Al contrario, gracias por todo- dice Mao.

-Estos días me que estuve aquí los use bien, entrene todos los días- dice Omu.

-Si yo también- dice Jyn.

-Cuando!? Si yo no te vi?- dice Mao burlándose.

-Que! Acaso me vigilas todos el día, será porque me amas- dice esta vez Jyn burlándose.

-Jamás haría es idiota- le dice Mao con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bien como sea le agradezco alcalde por recibirnos- dice Coby acercándose y extendiendo su mano al alcalde

-No hay de que cualquiera que venga con la que nos salvó, es bienvenido- dice el alcalde tomando la mano de Coby.

-Bien, vayamos subiendo- dice Ángela a su tripulación.

-Nosotros también- les dice Coby a los marines.

-Ya lo oyeron, prepárense para partir!- les grita Helmeppo.

-Hi!- dicen todos.

Ángela se acerca una vez más al alcalde y Coby que aún estaba cerca escucho lo que dijo.

-Gracias por cuidarlos- le dijo Ángela, se dio la vuelta y subió al barco.

Coby escucho lo que dijo porque le llamo la atención, pero no pregunto nada y simplemente se subió a su barco también.

-Ángela! Ángela!- se escuchó entre la gente y Ángela vio que alguien se acercaba al muelle corriendo.

-Kizu?- dijo Ángela, se bajó del barco nuevamente y se acercó a un niño que llegaba corriendo hasta el muelle.

-Quién es el niño?- le pregunto Coby a Mao, de un barco a el otro.

-Es el chico que salvamos- dice Mao.

Ángela vuelve a subir al barco con unas flores en la mano. Parecía que había terminado de despedirse.

-Adiós!- gritaba Ángela a todos los que saludaban mientras los barcos se alejaban.

-Ángela! Cuando salga al mar te buscare y me casare contigo!- grita el niño de nombre Kizu que tendra uno años.

Ángela sonríe y dice – Tendrás que enfrentarte a mi esposo si vienes por mí, pero igual espero verte!-

-Qué?- se escuchó en toda la multitud que sorprendida, incluído muchos marinos.

Así partieron de la isla Reimei hacia su misión que no le sería nada fácil a Ángela.

A ella no le agradaban mucho los Tenryūbito, no los odiaba pero después de lo que le hicieron no era fácil tener que proteger la vida de uno de ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola a todos los fans de OP. Se va poniendo cada vez más interesante la historia, sin duda Oda es uno de los mejores mangakas!**

**Gracias a los que van leyendo mi loca historia hasta aca. Más misterios seran revelados en el proximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	15. Los Tenryūbitos y la princesa errante

Ángela se acerca una vez más al alcalde y Coby que aún estaba cerca escucho lo que dijo.

-Gracias por cuidarlos- le dijo Ángela, se dio la vuelta y subió al barco.

Coby escucho lo que dijo porque le llamo la atención, pero no pregunto nada y simplemente se subió a su barco también.

-Adiós!- gritaba Ángela a todos los que saludaban mientras los barcos se alejaban.

Así partieron de la isla Reimei hacia su misión que no le sería nada fácil a Ángela.

A ella no le agradaban mucho los Tenryūbito, no los odiaba pero después de lo que le hicieron no era facial tener que proteger a uno de ellos.

**Capítulo 15: Los Tenryūbitos y la princesa errante**

Llegando a su destino estaban 2 buques de la marina y galeón.

Una hermosa ciudad se divisaba a lo lejos.

-Waw! Parece que es una isla muy lujosa- grita Jyn al ver la isla.

-En realidad no toda la isla es así- dice Ángela y de pronto se acerca a la orilla de su barco y salta al de los marines que estaba cerca.

-Hey! Deberías pedir permiso para abordar!- le grita Helmeppo al notar que había subido a su barco.

-Coby! Quiero preguntarte algo!- grita Ángela llamando a Coby.

-No me ignores!- grita Helmeppo enojado.

-Calma Helmeppo-san, qué sucede Ángela-san?- dice Coby acercándose.

-Coby, cual fue exactamente la misión que se les asigno?- dice Ángela con cara seria.

-Pues ya oíste a Garp-sama, ir contigo y ayudarte en esta misión-

-Pero qué les dijo específicamente?- dice Ángela.

-Lo que Garp-sama nos dijo es justamente lo que escuchaste, nada más- dice Coby claramente.

-mmm…- dice Ángela como pensando.

-qué pasa?- dice Coby sin entender.

-Es que me resulta raro que los haya enviado a ustedes, conmigo es suficiente-

-No es raro niñita, después de todo hablamos de un Tenryūbito, no tienes que meter la pata en esta misión- le dice Helmeppo.

-Coby- dice ignorando completamente a Helmeppo – entonces estoy a cargo de esta misión, cuando lleguemos ustedes se encargaran de está cuidando y escoltando a el Tenryūbito, y yo y mi tripulación vigilaremos entre las sombras-

-Bueno no tengo ningún problema en eso pero la custodia se te asigno a ti, y Garp-sama dijo que era para ti era lo mejor hacerte cargo- dice Coby.

-Sí, se lo que dijo y también se porque lo dijo pero alguien me dijo que no debía andar demasiado cerca de los Tenryūbitos- dice Ángela.

-Por qué?- dice Coby.

-De serte sincera no lo sé por qué dio esa advertencia aquella persona pero confió en que debe haber alguna buena razón-

-Muy bien no te digo de cuidar de los Tenryūbitos pero si te pido que te presentes como líder de la misión- le dice Coby seriamente.

-Bien- dice Ángela con cara de desaliento – lo hare –

* * *

Ya en la isla, se dirigieron a donde el alcalde, el lugar donde vivía parecía un castillo, literalmente porque era como esos de la era medieval, con puente, foso, etc.

De hecho, toda la isla tenía un ese estilo, hermosos bosques, carretas, caballos, incluso los guardias usaban armaduras.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del gran castillo.

-Alto!- grito uno de los guardias.

-Qué es lo que quieren aquí en un día tan importante?- dice otro de los guardias.

-Señores somos los encargados de la seguridad mientras los Tenryūbitos, necesitamos hablar con el Rey- dice Coby saludando como lo hacen los marines y Helmeppo también.

-Entiendo- dice uno de los guardias –Bajen el puente!- grita mirando hacia el castillo.

El puente comienza a bajar.

-Pueden pasar- dice el guardia.

-Bien, vamos- dice Helmeppo.

-Pasa a delante Ángela-san así….- dice Coby volteando pero – Ángela-san?-

-A donde se metió esa niña!- dice Helmeppo mirando en todas direcciones.

-Disculpen pero dense prisa por favor, tenemos órdenes de no dejar mucho tiempo el puente bajado- dice uno de los guardias.

-No hay más remedio Helmeppo-san tendremos que entrar- dice Coby con desaliento y avanza.

-si- dice Helmeppo siguiéndolo.

* * *

Mientras tanto a un costado del castillo, alguien caminaba por la orilla del pozo, viendo a los feroces cocodrilos que había allí nadando.

-Ho! Veo que son de la especie más feroz y grande, no te parece Kame?- dice Ángela viendo a los cocodrilos.

De pronto aparece Kame en el hombro de Ángela.

-Es genial que nadie aun te allá detectado, eres como una de mis armas secretas jaja- decía feliz Ángela de tener una mascota tan interesante.

De pronto escucha un ruido así que se esconde detrás de un arbusto cercano para poder espiar.

Cuando detecta de donde viene ese ruido, ve una ventana que se abrió y a alguien que se acercó por ella, esa persona lanza una soga con que poseía un gancho en un extremo.

Vio que la soga fue lanzada varias veces desde la ventana hacia el otro extremo del foso hasta que finalmente quedo engancha del otro lado.

La persona que estaba en la ventana comenzó a bajar por la soga hasta el otro extremo, no se veía muy bien quien era esa persona porque tenía cubierta si cabeza con una capucha.

De pronto la soga se parece que se comenzó a aflojar del extremo que estaba del lado del foso. Estaba a punto de caer cuando Ángela al detectar el peligro sale de su escondite y corre a ayudar.

Atrapa la soga antes de que caiga.

-No te quedes mirando!- le grita Ángela a la persona que está a medio camino de llegar – Apúrate y cruza de una vez!- le grita porque no se movía.

Mientras Ángela sostiene la soga, la persona comienza a avanzar hasta que finalmente llega al otro lado.

-Uff..Pudiste haber muerto- le dice Ángela sentada en el suelo como descansando por el momento que había pasado y lo mismo hacia la otra persona.

-Gracias- dice la persona sin dejar ver su cara.

Ángela se levanta y comienza a irse.

-ten más cuidado la próxima vez, por cierto no tienes que andar cuidándote tanto delante mío, no me interesa saber quién eres- dice Ángela y sigue su marcha.

-Espera!-

-qué?- dice Ángela deteniéndose.

-quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto-

-Solo soy alguien que está explorando- dice Ángela.

-explorando?-

-si voy a conocer mejor la isla- dice Ángela.

-si quieres yo puedo llevarte-

-me parece bien, cómo te llamas?- pregunta Ángela pero…

-no puedo decirte-

-bien "no puedo decirte", tienes un nombre muy raro jaja-

-no te burles yo…soy Rei-

-Rei? Bueno ese nombre me gusta más, y no se qué te preocupa pero te diré algo, si yo te digo que hago en tu isla tú me dirás porque te escapabas del castillo- dice Ángela.

-Como sé que puedo confiar en ti-

-Bien no me interesa del todo así que quédate aquí y yo me voy, si yo la que te salvo la vida, yo que no tenía por qué hacerlo pero lo hice, yo la que…-

-Bien bien te diré!- dice fastidiada – soy Rei, la princesa de esta isla y me escapo porque no me dejan salir del castillo nunca y lo digo en serio de no ser porque escapo nunca conocería mi propia isla-

-ho! Ya veo, bueno es mi turno yo estoy aquí para ver que la visita de los Tenryūbitos se lleve a cabo con la mayor normalidad posible-

-Ósea que eres una guardaespaldas? No te ofendas pero no lo pareces-

-No soy guardaespaldas yo estoy aquí simplemente para que esta visita se lleve con total tranquilidad-

-Pero eso hace un guardaespaldas-

-que no lo soy! Escucha no sé si lo sabes pero ellos pueden matar a quien se les dé la gana sin que nadie pueda hacer nada! Pues yo pretendo proteger a la gente de esta isla a toda costa aunque en realidad esa no sea mi misión-

-rebelde-

-mira quien habla-

-Bien como sea vamos te llevare a ver la isla-

* * *

Mientras dentro del castillo...

-Bienvenidos marinos, me llamo Clod soy el rey de esta isla- dice un hombre sentado sobre un gran trono.

-Le saludo señor, soy el capitán Coby- dice haciendo la típica pose de saludo de los marines.

-Y yo el capitán Helmeppo- dice saludando de la misma forma.

-Tenemos la misión de asistir en la seguridad de la isla durante este día en el que se llevara a cabo la visita de uno de los Tenryūbitos-

-Es muy bueno que sea así, nosotros no formamos parte aun de los aliados del gobierno mundial, por eso es que esta visita es tan importante, si todo sale bien se nos dejara unirnos a la alianza-

-No se preocupe deje la seguridad en nuestras manos-

-Gracias gracias-

-Clod!- se escucha una voz femenina desde fuera de la sala del trono.

-Pasa Elsa, solo hablábamos- dice el rey y los dos marines voltean.

-Lamento interrumpir- dice una mujer muy bonita y al parecer madura, cabello color negro y un vestido de color verde como los que se usaba en la antigüedad.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi esposa Elsa-

-Es un gusto- dice Coby y se inclina.

-igual yo- dice Helmeppo y también se inclina.

-has visto a Rei?- dice dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-no, no la he visto- dice el rey como de mal humor.

-Bueno seguiré buscando, nos vemos- dice la reina, hace una reverencia y se va.

-Es niña siempre ha sido un problema- dice el rey de mala manera.

Coby nota algo pero decide no opinar – bueno señor nos retiramos-

-adelante- les dice el rey y Coby y Helmeppo se marchan.

* * *

Mientras en un pueblo cercano a la gran ciudad.…

-Que aldea más apacible, nada que ver con la gran ciudad- dice Ángela.

-Si me gusta andar por las aldeas más bien que por la ciudad- dice Rei.

De pronto se escuchan un poco más adelante unos grito..

-Qué será eso?- dice Ángela.

-No sé pero suena a problemas, será mejor que nos march…. Qué? Donde fuiste?- de pronto ve que se dirige directo a donde vienen los gritos.

A Rei no le gustan los problemas pero decide acercarse al lugar a ver qué pasa.

-No se lleven las cosas por favor, no somos ricos como para que nos quiten lo poco que tenemos!- suplicaba una mujer.

-Creen que somos tan tontos para asaltar una ciudad llena de guardia!- le dice un hombre.

-Nosotros somos bandidos de montaña y hacemos lo que queremos wajajaja- reía ruidosamente otro hombre.

De pronto algunos hombre intentaron interponerse en su camino pero no pudieron hacer nada, fueron brutalmente golpeados.

Uno de los bandidos decidió golpear a uno de los niños porque había arrojado una piedra, lo levanto por el cuello y lo iba a golpear cuando….

Una figura apareció de la nada golpeando al bandido que iba a golpear al niño. El niño cae al piso y el bandido cae inconsciente porque el golpe que recibió fue en la cabeza.

-quién eres? Como te atreves a golpear a nuestro compañero!- dice uno de los bandidos.

-ustedes son unos cobardes- dice mostrándose Ángela y plantándole cara.

-quien te crees para decirnos así-

-les digo como me dé la gana-

-Enseñémosle con quien se está metiendo-

Entonces Ángela en unos minutos derriba a esos bandidos. Dejo solo consientes a algunos.

-Escúchenme! Márchense de aquí y si me entero que vuelven por aquí, los enviare a Impel Down, créanme que lo hare!- le dice con cara como de asesina.

-Si entendemos- dicen y se van corriendo.

Vítores, gritos y aplausos iban dirigidos a Ángela.

-Gracias!- le dice la mujer que en un comienzo de la pelea estaba llorando- Gracias! Señorita por ayudarnos!- le dice.

-De nada- le dice Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy fuerte!- le dice el niño que los bandidos estaban por golpear.

-Estas bien?- le pregunta.

-Claro! Yo también soy fuerte!-

-Ho! Me pregunto si será así- le dice Ángela.

-Si los soy!- le dice.

-Disculpe señorita, soy el jefe de este pueblo y me gustaría agradecerle lo que hizo-

-No hay de que-

-No diga eso usted nos dio la ayuda que nunca nos dieron desde el castillo- cuando el hombre dijo esto Rei presto atención a lo que decía.

-Así?-

-Sí, esos bandidos hace tiempo que vienen molestando y a pesar de que pedimos ayuda al castillo el rey no envió a nadie-

-Ho! Ya veo…- Ángela tras decir eso se queda unos segundos como pensando y dice – tal vez el rey no los escucho pero yo estoy aquí por medio de la princesa-

-Qué?- decían algunas personas.

-La princesa?- decían otros murmurando y chismeando.

-A caso usted la conoce?- se preguntaban algunos.

-Me tengo que ir- dice de pronto y sin previo aviso, dejando a todos desconcertados.

-Por favor espere! Aunque sea permítame invitarle a almorzar!-

-Bueno ya me estaba dando hambre, a por cierto tengo una amiga que viene conmigo puede venir también?-

-Claro no es ningún problema-

Ángela le hace seña que se acerque, ella sale del tumulto de gente y se acerca. Ambas comienzan a ir en dirección a donde dice el jefe.

-Dijiste una "amiga"- dice de pronto Rei mientras caminaban.

-he?- dice Ángela.

-Que dijiste que soy tu amiga y además que yo te envié a salvarlos, no deberías mentir- le dice Rei.

-Si piensas mis palabras yo no mentí, tú me trajiste aquí y además creo que ya somos amigas o no? Jaja- le dice Ángela y sigue caminando.

-" es verdad no dijo que yo le envié sino que vino conmigo"- piensa Rei - " esta chica sí que es rara jaja"-

* * *

Ya en la casa del jefe, Ángela comía, hablaba y reía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, mientras Rei no decía ni una palabra, solo comía.

-Sabes te propongo algo, que tal si te quedas aquí y nos proteges? Tendrías casa y comida aseguradas-

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo una meta que alcanzar-

-Ya veo….- dice el jefe y da un sorbo – es bueno que lo hagas, se ve que has trabajado duro para ser así de fuerte-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Soy un anciano, he visto muchas cosas y sé que no se nace con esa fuerza-

-Hi! Tiene razón, desde que tengo 5 años fue que empecé a entrenarme, quien me entrenaba lo hacía con el objetivo de que sepa protegerme pero…- dice Ángela como recordando algo.

-Pero?…-dijo el jefe.

-Pero yo me entrene con el objetivo no de protegerme sino de proteger-

-Debes tener personas a las que quieres proteger, no es así?-

-Hi!- dice con una gran sonrisa- tengo a una tripulación a mi cargo, muchos amigos en distintas isla, familia y… un chico al que quiero mucho- dice como levemente sonrojada.

-qué bien! Esas son fuertes razones pues espero que entonces sigas asiéndote más fuerte!-

-Hi! Eso planeo, por cierto que pasa con el rey? Acaso tienen problemas con el?-

-Bueno la verdad es que hace unos años había otro rey en el puesto-

Mira su vaso y comienza como a relatar una historia.

-Ese rey se casó con nuestra actual reina y tuvieron una hija, éramos todos prósperos en ese tiempo pero el rey enfermo gravemente y murió-

-Que tristeza- dice Ángela y ve de reojo al a Rei.

-si lo fue, al poco tiempo se dispuso que su primo subiera al trono y se casara con la reina, fue desde entonces que la ciudad cercana al castillo se fue enriqueciendo y los 5 pueblos fuimos empobreciéndonos-

-entiendo, es una situación complicada-

-Si así es-

-sabe al rey quizás no le importe pero estoy aquí porque la princesa me trajo, pero está bien si no me cree después de todo no me conocen ni yo a usted-

-Creo que el hecho de que nos hayas ayudado es suficiente como para confiar en usted-

-bien déjeme contarle que estoy segura de que si la princesa asume el trono tal vez sea beneficioso para todos-

-Tú crees?-

-Hi!, es más ella está escuchando esta conversación-

-qué?-

-Dijiste que no dirías nada!-

-disculpa pero puedes revisar mis palabras otra vez porque nunca dije eso-

-Princesa es usted?-

-he…pues…si, es un gusto conocerlo-

-Ho princesa- dice el jefe arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándole las manos – no la veía desde que nació!- su voz se quebraba como si empezara a llorar.

-Levántese por favor no merezco esto, soy una pésima princesa-

-por qué piensa eso?-

-No he ayudado en nada a esta isla- dice bajando la mirada.

El jefe se para y dice – princesa usted no dirige esta isla aun así que no tiene de que culparse pero como un viejo hacia un joven si usted me permite me gustaría darle un consejo-

-Claro adelante-

La mira fijamente y dice – no se aleje del pueblo, eso hizo el actual rey, su padre era todo lo contrario, el cuando era joven se escaba del castillo y paseaba por todos los pueblos, asiendo amigo y conociendo lo que era mejor para el pueblo-

-De tal palo tal astilla- dice burlonamente Ángela.

-qué? Ósea que usted también se escapó? Jaja bien hecho jaja- se ríe el jefe.

-Bueno yo me voy yendo se acerca la hora en que vienen los Tenryūbitos a la isla- dice Ángela.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola a los fans de OP! la historia de Oda sigue adelante :) y se pone muy interesante!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, más misterios revelados proximamente.**_

_**Nya se despide, paz!**_


	16. los Tenryūbitos y la princesa errante 2

La mira fijamente y dice – no se aleje del pueblo, eso hizo el actual rey, su padre era todo lo contrario, el cuando era joven se escaba del castillo y paseaba por todos los pueblos, asiendo amigo y conociendo lo que era mejor para el pueblo-

-De tal palo tal astilla- dice burlonamente Ángela.

-qué? Ósea que usted también se escapó? Jaja bien hecho jaja- se ríe el alcalde.

-Bueno yo me voy yendo se acerca la hora en que vienen los Tenryūbitos a la isla-

**Capítulo 16: Los Tenryūbitos y la princesa errante ****(parte 2)**

Ángela y Rei volvieron al castillo, llegaron y estaban paradas frente a la ventana de Rei

-Bueno y ahora qué?- le dice Ángela.

-No te preocupes- dijo Rei y de pronto saco un silbato, lo soplo pero no se escuchó sonido, o eso parecía pues Ángela llego a escuchar algo.

-por qué tocaste eso?-

-Ya volviste por lo que veo- se escuchó una voz desde la ventana, era un joven que rápidamente con un arco y flecha lanzo una soga hacia donde estaban ellas paradas.

-Bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver- le dice Rei y comienza a cruzar agarrándose fuertemente de la soga.

Ángela también comienza a cruzar pero caminado y haciendo equilibrio.

-Estas loca!- le grita Rei pues cuando cruzo le movió la soga bastante.

Finalmente Ángela llega al otro lado pero el joven que estaba allí la mira con cara de pocos amigo.

-Dime quien eres o te hare pagar por ser tan irrespetuosa con la princesas!- le dice y desenfunda la espada, era un joven que llevaba una armadura.

-Cálmate, caballero, tu doncella está a salvo por que yo la salve-

-Qué?-

-Así es Rick! No la lastimes- le dice Rei que finalmente estaba en la ventana.

-Princesa no es correcto que entre a cualquiera al palacio-

-Bueno yo no la iba a dejar entrar, ella trepo de la nada por la soga-

-Entonces eres una intrusa-

-sí, puede ser, ahora si me disculpas- dice Ángela queriendo irse pero el caballero se pone en su camino.

-no te dejare que hagas lo que quieras-

Ángela saca como barios palos pero rápido los unió formando uno solo.

-Acaso me vas a atacar -dijo el caballero y se dispuso atacar con su espada pero Ángela se puso detrás de él.

Le puso su arma en el cuello y lo sostuvo con las dos manos dejándolo inmóvil y acorralándolo.

-Ángela que haces?- dice preocupada Rei pues el joven se puso de rodillas.

Ángela suelta al caballero y dice – ya veo, eres un usuario-

-qué? Como lo sabes?-

-porque te vencí sin usar fuerza, solo porque te toque con la parte de mi arma que tiene kairoseki y…-dice haciendo una pausa.

-y?- dice Rick.

-y cuando Rei toco ese silbato se escuchó un sonido que solo alguien con un oído tan fino como un animal oiría- dijo Ángela se dio media vuelta y se fue – adiós- dijo internándose en el palacio, al parecer deseaba hallar respuestas a algo.

-Espera!- le dijo Rick el caballero.

-Tranquilo, no creo que ella haga nada malo- dijo Rei.

-alguien que ni siquiera conocemos se adentró en el palacio y ahora mismo está merodeando por descuido mío, como quiere que no me preocupe-

-tranquilo, si alguien la encuentra la sacaran fuera del palacio, deja que crea que nadie la encontrar allí adentro-dice Rei.

-Princesa con todo respeto le digo que no debería tratar asi a una extraña-

-odio que me hables de esa forma y lo sabes Rick!- dijo con tono enojado Rei- Llame por mi nombre como siempre lo hacías cuando éramos niños-

-yo ahora soy su caballero y usted la princesa que algún día será reina y…..-fue interrumpido.

-bla,bla,bla me tiene sin cuidado mi eso, tu eres mi amigo y punto! Rick- dijo Rei fastidiada.

-princesa- dijo ignorando totalmente lo que Rei decía- se a fijado en lo que ella dijo-

-Qué cosa?- dijo Rei olvidando el enojo.

-Ella dijo que el sonido del silbato solo lo oían persona con un oído tan sensible como el de un animal-

-sí y?- no entendiendo que quería decir.

-usted le dijo que era ese tipo de silbato?-

-no, yo solo lo saque y lo sople, no le dije nada-

-entonces hay dos opciones, ella dedujo que era del tipo de silbato que es para animales o….- se interrumpió Rick pensando.

-o qué?- le apresuro Rei.

-o ella también es una usuaria-

Rei lo pensó por un momento y dijo – Sabes Rick me doy cuenta de que debo prestar mucha atención a lo pasa a mi alrededor-

-sería bueno para todos, en especial si deja de escaparse-

-jaja de eso nada-

-Hay Rei tu nunca cambiaras- dijo Rick sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-SI! Me llamaste por mi nombre-

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho pero hizo como si no – bueno voy a ver a donde se metió esa intrusa- y se dispuso a irse a buscarla por el castillo.

-Hey! Rick!- le dice Rei antes que se vaya –no la trates mal ella ahora es mi amiga y espero que también sea tuya-

Dicho esto Rick se fue.

-"una amiga"- pensó Rei cuando quedo totalmente sola en su cuarto - " hasta ahora a pesar de conocer tantas personas con ninguna excepto Rick había entablado una amistad"-

* * *

Mientras en el castillo…

Ángela iba cuarto por cuarto procurando no ser vista por nadie.

-"en momentos como este agradezco ese difícil entrenamiento, aun nunca entendí por qué tenía que adquirir conocimientos de espía pero…"- hablaba para sí Ángela- " pero mi maestra me enseño bien"- dio un pequeño suspiro -" en verdad la extraño"-

De pronto llega a una habitación que parecía como un guardarropas, había prendas de hombre y de mujer por tanto dedujo que pertenecían a los reyes.

El sonido del picaporte le alarmo y se lanzó a esconderse entre la ropa que estaba colgada.

A la habitación ingresaron 2 hombres.

-Majestad! Aun creo que no debería hacerlo- dijo uno de los hombre que entro.

-Solo debo procurar que pase por accidente y los temperamentales Tenryūbitos harán el resto- dijo el rey a lo que Ángela presto mucha atención.

-Pero es la hija de su esposa!, no es ningún peligro para usted!-

-Calla Rob o quieres que te oiga toda la isla!- le dijo enojado el rey – ella podría subir al trono en cualquier momento si se lo propone y yo voy a procurar que no pase-

-Señor yo le ayude a asesinar al rey- cuando dijo eso Ángela se quedó sin aliento no podía creer lo que oía – y también le ayude a que se case con la reina pero no puedo con esto-

-que ahora te arrepientes-

-no sé si es arrepentimiento pero el rey era una buena persona y complotar para matarlo me hizo sentir mal pero matar a su hija me hará sentir peor, disculpe pero no puedo!-

-Si lo harás! Recuerda que fui yo el que te saco de prisión y te dejo vivir una vida tranquila e incluso formar una familia-

-Si lose! Y es porque ahora soy padre que me doy cuenta de lo mal que hice-

-Si no haces lo que te digo tu pacifica vida se volverá un infierno, no querrás que le pase nada a tu querido hijo o sí?-

-Señor no!-

-Bueno entonces Rob cooperaras conmigo-

-Si señor- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Así me gusta-

Toc!toc! se escuchó la puerta.

-Quién es?"- dijo el rey.

-Señor! Los Tenryūbitos han tocado puerto!- dijo un soldado entrando.

-Bien preparen todo!- dijo el rey.

-Si señor!- dijo el soldado y se fue.

-Vamos Rob, ya sabes que hacer-

-si señor- dijo agachando la cabeza desanimado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el puerto…..

Una gran multitud se reunía dando la bienvenida a los Tenryūbitos. Coby y Helmeppo se acercaron al barco.

-Señor! Soy el vice-almirante Coby y él es el vice-almirante Helmeppo!- dice haciendo el saludo que comúnmente hacen los marinos – nosotros seremos los encargados de escoltarlos con la seguridad y cordialidad que usted merece hasta el castillo!-

-El señor Victor les saluda!- dice alguien que parecía ser el mayordomo del Tenryūbitos.

-Síganos por favor- dijo Coby y comenzó a caminar por la calle principal donde se escuchaban vítores y aplausos por todas partes y pétalos eran arrojados en el camino.

-Coby!- dijo Helmeppo acercándose a él y hablando muy bajo- es loca nos dejó todo el trabajo y se desapareció! Seguro anda por allí divirtiéndose- dice con tono enojado.

-No hay nada que hacer Helmeppo-san sino hacer lo mejor posible hasta que finalice el día- le dice Coby.

-No se tu pero cuando regresemos yo daré un mal informe de esa mocosa- dice Helmeppo.

Coby no le dijo nada –" Ángela-san donde estas?"- pensó Coby.

* * *

Llegaron al castillo y el rey salió a dar la bienvenida junto a su esposa.

-Bienvenidos! Es un gran honor tenerlo aquí, no se imagina la alegría que me invade al verlo- dice el rey adulando a el Tenryūbito - por favor pase-

Entraron todos a el castillo excepto por algunos marinos que se quedaron a fuera custodiando.

Se sirvió un abundante banquete en el salón más grande del castillo, justo después de que empezó hizo su aparición Rei.

Luciendo un hermoso vestido verde y su pelo rubio suelto, hizo su aparición junto a Rick y dijo- Es un honor estar ante vuestra presencia, mi nombre es Rei, soy la princesa de esta isla y futura heredera al trono, será un gran honor formar parte de esta alianza, y él es mi caballero de confianza Rick-

Rick se inclinó en forma de saludo.

Coby y Helmeppo que estaban allí presentes optaron por no unirse al banquete, a pesar de que podían, sino que solo se limitaron a vigilar.

El banquete continuo se sostuvieron platicas no muy relevantes hasta que el rey llamo a su hija haciendo un gesto como que se acercara y dijo en voz baja– Rei, puedes ofrecerte a servirle tu misma más vino, así el tendrá mejor impresión de ti-

Rei no entendía por qué le dijo eso pero se levantó tomo el vino y lo sirvió en una copa. Mientras eso pasaba sus movimientos fueron observados por Rob el asistente personal del rey.

-Señor, permítame ofrecerle una copa de nuestro mejor vino- dijo Rei que se acercaba a el tenryuobito, en ese momento Rob se agacho y estiro una alfombra que estaba en el piso asiendo que Rei perdiera el equilibrio.

El plan era que cayera con copa y todo sobre el Tenryūbitos.

Rei tropezó y justo una de las sirvientas paso delante de ella asiendo parecer que en realidad la sirvienta la hizo tropezar. Y Rei y la copa cayeron sobre la sirvienta.

-No puede ser!- apareció otra sirvienta de la nada – Como has podido ser tan torpe!- le grito – Y encima hacer caer asi a nuestra princesa!-

Rei vio la cara de la sirvienta que estaba gritando y dijo –Ange..?!- no termino de pronunciar su nombre que Ángela vestida de sirvienta le volvió a gritan a la sirvienta que estaba tirada en el piso con la princesa al lado.

-Vamos! Ayuda a nuestra princesa a levantarse y pídele disculpas!-

-Disculpe- dijo agachando se cabeza la sirvienta que había caído con la princesa ayudándola a que se levante.

-Bien esto no puedo pasarlo por alto! Como jefa de servidumbre digo que tendrás que ser castigada! Guardias!- grito y dos guardias con armaduras entraron – llévensela!-

-No! No me maten!- dijo La sirvienta mientras era llevada.

Todos los que veían la escena quedaron sin habla excepto el Tenryūbitos que para él fue como normal eso, y los mas sorprendidos fueron Coby y Helmeppo de ver a Ángela allí.

-Su magestad puede permitirme un minuto de su preciado tiempo?- le pregunto Ángela.

-Claro- dijo el rey viendo fijamente a Ángela porque jamás había visto a esta sirvienta.

El rey se levantó y siguió a Ángela.

-helmeppo-san no sé lo que está pasando pero voy a averiguar- le dijo en voz baja Coby.

-Yo voy contigo- le dijo también en voz baja.

-No, alguien debe quedarse aquí a custodiar- le dijo Coby.

-bien pero ten cuidado- dijo Helmeppo.

-Si- dijo Coby y se escabullo queriendo seguir a Ángela.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

Ángela llevo al rey al guardarropa donde había escuchado su conversación.

-Bien, que es lo que requiere de tanta atención en un momento tan importante-

-Claro que es un momento importante mi señor, después de todo su plan para hacer que su hija insulte de alguna manera al Tenryūbitos y así este la mate fallo-

-De que está hablando!-

-que se dé su plan para matar a la princesa y que queden como culpable ante el pueblo los Tenryūbitos, aunque que ellos queden como asesinos a mí no me molesta jaja- se reía divertida Ángela.

-Quien eres y como sabes eso?-

-Eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es que usted hara lo que yo le diga que haga-

-que insolente! sabes acaso con quien estas tratando?!- le dijo enojado el rey.

-Si con el asesino del anterior rey- al decir Ángela esto el rey se puso pálido – si así es sé que usted mato al rey anterior para subir al trono, acaso cree que el pueblo le perdonara algo así?-

-no tienes pruebas-

-tal vez no o tal vez si jaja- le decía Ángela burlándose.

-Te hablo muy en serio, mocosa!- le grito esto y se abalanzo sobre ella, Ángela hizo un movimiento rápido y se puso detrás de y desenvaino su espada poniéndola en el cuello del rey.

-no debería hacer eso, es de mala educación atacar a una chica de esa forma y más siendo el rey-

-quien eres en verdad?-

-alguien a quien no le gusta lo que está pasando en esta isla, te soltare pero no intentes nada porque si agotas mi paciencia no será muy bonito de ver para ti-

Ángela lo soltó y el rey dijo – Que es lo que quieres en realidad?-

-quiero cuando yo lo disponga suba al trono la princesa Rei-

-que tonterías estas diciendo!-

-usted se hará a un lado, claro que la princesa no subirá ahora sino que subirá después de un tiempo-

-como que un tiempo!-

-si, por medio de un manejo secreto del gobierno y la marina la princesa será llevada para ser forjada como una gran futura reina y cuando regrese tomara el lugar que le corresponde-

-Ya veo esta aliada con esa princesa de cuarta!-

-no, la princesa no sabe lo que está pasando en este momento-

-Así que tiene dos opciones sigue en su cargo de rey por un tiempo más y se retira de su puesto con dignidad y el pueblo creerá que usted fue un buen rey o…- dijo Ángela haciendo una pausa.

-o qué?- dijo el rey impacientándose.

-o se olvida de ser recordado como buen rey y será recordado como traidor, lo que hizo al anterior rey será revelado será juzgado por ello y yo misma me encargare de usar la autoridad que tengo para mandarlo a la peor prisión donde puede terminar un criminal, Impel down!-

-tú no puedes hacer eso!-

-claro que sí! Tengo autoridad de parte del gobierno e inmunidad de parte de la marina-

-no te lo….!-fue interrumpido por Ángela que dio una señal y abriéndose la puerta entraron Jyn vestido como caballero y Mao como sirvienta y uno le apunto con la espada y el otro con una pistola.

-le dije mi señor- dijo esto último con ironía – le dije que no me haga perder la paciencia, usted podría haber muerto desde el primer momento que pise la isla y le aseguro que a mí no me habrían hecho ni siquiera pasar por un juicio-

-está bien cooperare!- dijo viendo que la situación se ponía tensa.

-buen chico, ahora puede volver tranquilo que usted no volverá a saber de mi claro a menos de que haga algo para perjudicar a la princesa, váyase ahora- dicho esto, salió por la puerta rápidamente.

-fuiste un poco dura- dijo Jyn.

-vieron la cara que tenía jajajaja- se rio Ángela.

-capitana que es lo que quiere decir con que la princesa se ira de la isla-

-bueno tengo un plan que consiste….- fue interrumpida por un ruido que oyó que provenía de la puerta –quien anda allí!- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-eres en verdad impredecible Ángela-san- dijo Coby apareciendo e ingresando al cuarto.

-desde cuando estas allí?- dijo Ángela.

-desde que comenzó tu conversación-

-ho….- dijo con cara como pensativa y acto seguido dijo – acaso piensas detenerme?-

-no, claro que no-

-por qué estás de acuerdo con esto?-

-pues pienso que lo estas asiendo por el bien de esta isla a pesar de que jamás habías visto antes a ninguna de estas personas-

-si pero estoy jugando con la ley como si no fuera nadie y amenazando al rey- dijo Ángela buscando la respuesta de Coby – acaso no es ya un marino obligado a obedecer la ley-

-hi! Pero un marino busca ayudar y proteger y exactamente lo que tu estas asiendo-

-proteger… si es verdad eso es lo que quiero- se acercó a Coby y le regalo una gran sonrisa – Coby eres un gran marino creo que puedo confiar totalmente en ti- dicho esto extendió su mano y dijo – Amigos-

-Si! amigos- le dijo Coby estrechando su mano.

-Lamento haberte dejado toda la responsabilidad y gracias- dijo Ángela.

-No importa y ahora si me disculpas voy a ver cómo van las cosas en el banquete-

-Hi!- le dijo Ángela.

* * *

Cuando Coby regreso a el banquete se encontró con que el Tenryūbitos estaba firmando una papel.

-Helmeppo!- dijo en voz baja Coby acercándose a el – que está pasando?-

-Bueno cuando te fuiste comenzó una conversación de los Tenryūbitos con la princesa y tras un rato decidieron firmar el documento, la princesa lo leyó y luego lo firmo y ahora es el Tenryūbito el que lo está firmando-

-ósea que es un acuerdo con la princesa y los Tenryūbitos ?- le dice Coby.

-así es! Cuando el rey volvió la princesa ya había firmado y él quiso poner su firma pero no se lo permitió el tenruibito-

-"waw ósea que Ángela-san tenía razón en elegirla como mejor monarca que el actual rey a la princesa Rei"- pensaba Coby.

Tras firmar el documento se decidió a retirarse el Tenryūbitos. Los reyes y la princesa lo acompañaron hasta el puerto, lo despidieron y la visita se terminó en paz o eso parecía…..

* * *

Rei subio a su cuarto y se sacó el incómodo vestido y cuando se iba a poner uno cualquiera se da cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de uno de los muebles.

-Quien anda hay?- dijo Rei.

-Hola Rei- dijo Ángela saliendo de su escondite.

-pero que haces tú aquí!-

-mira antes de que sigamos hablando termina de vestirte- le dice Ángela viendo que aún no se había prendido los botones del vestido que se puso.

-Dime- decía Rei mientras se prendía los botones – que es lo que en realidad intentabas hacer con todo eso que paso?-

-qué cosa?- decía Ángela haciéndose la tonta.

-tú sabes-

-solo vine aquí a hacerte una propuesta-

-propuesta?-

-sí, quieres unirte a mi tripulación?-

-qué?-

-si te quieres convertir en mi nakama-

-una princesa no puede hacer eso-

-tu identidad seria protegida y usarías otro nombre-

-no puedo dejar esta isla, todo lo que me importa está aquí-

-bueno eso es algo que debes pensar, yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de salir al mundo y volverte más fuerte y sabia, para volver y regir tu isla de la mejor manera-

Lo pensó un momento y dijo – podría morir haya afuera?-

-si…vivir una aventura en este océano es lo más peligroso que puedes hacer, puedes morir o puedes jamás regresar o puedes regresar y no ser lo mejor para esta isla, todo depende de lo que hagas cuando estas fuera-

Rei se quedó callada un momento pensando.

-mira no te mentiré, yo solo puedo garantizar que haré todo lo posible por que no te pase nada, pero convertirte en una reina que sea mejor que todos los reyes anteriores eso depende de ti y aquí estoy ofreciéndote ayuda en ello-

Rei aún no decía nada y Ángela se acercó a la ventana.

-Piensalo, si quieres irte conmigo todo está listo para que nadie sepa que te uniste a mí pero solo tienes hasta esta tarde, cuando se ponga el sol yo partiré junto a los marino que vinieron conmigo-

Dicho eso Ángela se lanzó por la ventana, Rei se acercó a ver y del otro lado del pozo 2 personas esperaba a Ángela un chico y una chica que al ver a la princesa se inclinaron en señal de saludo.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta.

-Pase- dijo Rei volteando a ver quién era.

-Disculpe princesa- dijo Rick entrando.

-Rick, que pasa?-

-Su madre dice si quiere algo en especial para la cena?-

-ho! Es eso- dijo y volvió a ver por la ventana como pensativa – a mama siempre le gusta que yo elija la cena, a ella le gusta tenerme cerca y consentirme-

Rick guardo silencio por un momento mientras que Rei se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, si quieres irte deberías hacerlo- dijo Rick sacando a Rei de pronto de sus pensamientos.

-Rick, como es que tu…?-

-Discúlpeme por haber escuchado la conversación- le interrumpió.

-no puedo irme, mi madre no estaría bien sola-

-lo haces por tu madre o porque tienes miedo de avanzar- le dijo con un sutil tono de ironía.

-que quieres decir?- ese comentario que había dicho Rick le molesto.

-Estoy diciendo que tienes miedo de avanzar-

-Como te atreves a ser tan insolente y no respetar a la princesa de esta isla!- le dijo enojada.

-Ho! Ahora exiges respeto? Si hace una horas te quejabas de que era molesto que yo te hable con respeto, Rei!- dijo haciéndola enojar más.

-que acabas de decir idiota!-

-lo que escuchaste, además Ángela te está ofreciendo la oportunidad de tu vida y la estas desperdiciando-

-ahora la defiende? No entiendes que me cuesta tener que alejarme no solo de mama sino que de ti!- le grito pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo.

Rick la tomo y la beso, ella cuando salió del asombro correspondió el beso. Luego se separaron y por un momento reino el silencio.

-yo sé que es difícil- dijo Rick sin mirarla a los ojos –porque para mí también es difícil separarme de ti-

-Yo quiero volverme fuerte para poder proteger esta isla-

-pues ve y hazte fuerte, yo cuidare muy bien del reino y tu madre mientras no estas-

Rei se quedó un momento en silencio y luego dijo- no! No me voy-

-cómo?- dijo Rick pues esperaba otra respuesta.

-No me voy a menos….-

-a menos que?-

-a menos que me prometas que cuando regrese…..- aparto la mirada.

-cuando regreses que?-

-cuando regreses te casaras conmigo- dijo muy bajito pero Rick la había escuchado muy bien.

-no me gusta que las cosas sean así!- dijo con tono enojado.

-como te atreves!- dijo enojada y sonrojada – sabes lo mucho que…!-

-no me gusta que me hagas prometer que nos casemos – le interrumpió - cuando yo quería pedírtelo como es debido- dijo y saco un hermoso anillo de su bolsillo.

-Rick….-dijo sin creer lo que veía.

-Rei, te casarías conmigo?-

-si acepto!- dijo y le beso, pero se separó de pronto y dijo- espera! Siempre me tuviste un respeto tremendo como princesa y aun así tenías pensado pedirme matrimonio?-

-si dices por la diferencia de clases, si cuando me enamore de ti pensé en eso pero cuando comenzaste a escapar por tu ventana me di cuenta de que eso no te importaba jaja así que me relaje-

-que grosero!- dijo finjiendo enojo.

-si lo sé, bueno entonces que harás? Faltaran más o menos 1 hora para la puesta de sol-

* * *

_**Hola fans de OP!**_

_**hace rato que no subia un capitulo jaja**_

_**aquí les dejo el nuevo, les mando saludos a los fans.**_

_**más misterios revelados la proxima.**_

_**Nos leemos.  
**_

_**Nya se despide, paz!**_


	17. Los Tenryūbitos y la princesa errante 3

-Rei, te casarías conmigo?-

-si acepto!- dijo y le beso, pero se separó de pronto y dijo- espera! Siempre me tuviste un respeto tremendo como princesa y aun así tenías pensado pedirme matrimonio?-

-si dices por la diferencia de clases, si cuando me enamore de ti pensé en eso pero cuando comenzaste a escapar por tu ventana me di cuenta de que eso no te importaba ja ja así que me relaje-

-que grosero!-

-si lo sé, bueno entonces que harás? Faltaran más o menos 1 hora para la puesta de sol-

**Capítulo 16: Los Tenryūbitos y la princesa errante (parte 3)**

Mientras en el palacio…..

-rey Clod, reina Elsa! Fue un gusto para nosotros acompañarlos y ahora nos retiramos es hora de que preparemos todos para volver a la central-

El rey no decía nada y fue la reina la que hablo – el gusto fue nuestro, han hecho un buen trabajo vuelvan cuando quieran-

-Se lo agradecemos-

-Nos retiramos-

-Esperen!- dijo el rey – quiero hablar con ustedes, amor déjame a solas con estos dos caballeros-

-si, no hay problema- dijo la reina haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

-de que quiere hablarnos?- dijo Helmeppo.

-bueno quiero reportar que he sido atacado- dijo el rey.

-atacado?- dice Helmeppo.

-si! Si ustedes me hacen el favor de arrestar a mi agresor yo le recompensare muy bien- dice el rey con malicia.

-le hago una pregunta, por que fue atacado?- dice Coby

-pues por que querían robarme- dice el rey en su defensa.

-en serio?- le interroga Coby

-si, quería el oro que poseemos-

-y como era su agresor?- le pregunta Helmeppo.

-pues una chica joven, de ojos azules-

-" no me digas que..!" pensaba Helmeppo.

-Señor! Cabe la posibilidad de que esa persona halla huido- dice Coby.

-no estoy seguro de que sigue en la isla!- afirma el rey con desesperación.

-por qué está seguro de ello?- le interroga Coby.

-pues por que….he….-

-no puedo arrestar a nadie solo porque usted me lo dice, debe tener un caso fuerte sobre esa persona para que yo proceda- le dice Coby muy seriamente.

-si pero….-

-me disculpo si no le soy de ayuda, nos retiramos- le dice haciendo una reverencia.

Ya afuera del castillo…..

-Coby! Acaso esa idiota se atrevió a…!- dice Helmeppo exaltado.

-ella no hizo nada malo, te lo aseguro Helmeppo-san, solo hizo lo que creyó correcto- dijo Coby a su amigo.

-Pero que hizo?-

-bueno déjame contarte mientras vamos hacia nuestros buques, después de todo ya casi es hora de la puesta de sol- dice y ambos comenzando a irse

Ya en el puerto el sol estaba bajando y 2 buques de la marina y un galeón estaban en el puerto…..

Coby y Helmeppo se acercaban a los barcos pero les llamo la atención que se escuchaba música. Ellos abordaron y se encontraron a Ángela cantando y a algunos marinos tocando música.

-Ángela-san?- dijo Coby y Ángela volteo a verlo.

-Hola- dijo simplemente – ya nos vamos?-

-he….si!- dijo Coby

-oye! Mocosa deja de hacer tonterías! Como fuiste capas de amenazar al rey!- le dice Helmeppo.

-Coby escuchaste algún ruido?- dijo Ángela irónica.

-Hay! Me sacas de quicio!- grito Helmeppo.

-Bueno si todo esta listo, zarpemos!-

-si capitán!- dijeron los marinos asumiendo sus posiciones.

-Chicos nosotros también!- le grito Ángela a sus tripulantes.

-Hi!- dijeron.

Los barcos se pusieron en marcha, Ángela se quedó un rato en el barco de Coby, y cuando se disponía a pasarse a su propio barco, Coby dijo:

-Angela-san deberías tener cuidado la próxima ves puede que no puedas salir de un problema así-

-Capitana!- grito Mao desde el otro barco – mire! Hemos terminado!-

-tráela aquí!- dice Ángela

-qué?- dice Mao no entendiendo por que quería que fuera al barco de los marinos junto con otra persona más.

-tráela!- le vuelve a decir Ángela

-bien..- le dice no muy segura Mao

-Mira Coby te presento a mi nueva tripulante Tiffa!-

-nueva tripulante?- dice Coby si entender de donde había salido.

-sí, me llamo Tiffa, es un gusto- dijo una chica de cabello negro bastante corto.

-Ángela-san?- dice Coby

-si?-

-sabes esta joven se parece mucho a la princesa Rei- luego de que Coby dice eso, hay un momento de silencio.

-cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia- dice Ángela un poco nerviosa.

-Ángela-san! Te robaste a la princesa!-

-no, se equivoca yo me uní a ella- dice la princesa Tiffa

-princesa?- dice Helmeppo no entendiendo por que.

-sí, he decidido ver el mundo, aprender y hacerme fuerte, así seré una gran reina algún día- le dice con una sorisa.

-pero princesa esto es muy peligroso, estos mares son muy traicioneros, podríamos morir de un día para el otro así nada mas- le dice Helmeppo con preocupación.

-mi meta es también sobrevivir- dijo de forma firme.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo princesa regrese antes de que algo le suceda- le dice Coby.

-nada le sucederá- dice Angela defendiéndola.

-no te metas mocosa!- le dice Helmeppo.

-no, tú no te metas! Ahora ella es parte de mi tripulación, está bajo mi mando y es a mí la única que va a obedecer- le dice firmemente.

-es una princesa!- le grita Helmeppo

-ella es una princesa cuando está en su isla aquí es mi nakama!- le grita Ángela.

-como te atreves a ¡- le iba a seguir gritando Helmeppo pero fue interrumpido.

-tiene razón, yo accedía a ser su nakama y debo comportarme como tal, aquí ya no soy una princesa sino soy Tiffa parte de la tripulación de Ángela-

-hagan lo que quieran- dice Helmeppo resignado.

-Ángela-san dime que harás si la princesa muere, te responsabilizaras por ello?- le dice firmemente Coby.

-ella no tendrá ningún trato preferencial pero….ella no morirá, ya es parte de mi tripulación y como tal, al igual que mis demás nakamas yo protegeré su vida aun si me cuesta la mía, es mi deber como capitana-

-bueno aunque no estoy muy convencido confió en tu palabra- le dice Coby.

-gracias!- dijo feliz – sabía que podía contar contigo Coby!-

-bueno y cuáles son los planes ahora capitana?- dice Rei "Tiffa".

-volveremos a la cede y si no tengo más misiones irnos a visitar a mi esposo!- al decir esto empezó a dar saltos y a chillar de felicidad.

-qué?- dijeron todos lo que oyeron eso.

-sí, hace tanto que no lo veo, estoy deseando encontrarme con él-

-no sabía que tenías esposo- le dice Tiffa.

-sí, es un gran idiota, me la paso preocupándome por él, pero su tripulación me prometió que lo cuidaría bien así que eso me hace sentir muy tranquila-

-tripulación? Acaso es un marino o un mercante?- le pregunta Coby.

-No, es un pirata- dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Capitana!- le grita Mao.

-qué?-

-eso no es algo que debería revelar así como así!- dice Mao preocupada.

-vamos Mao, no interesa si de todos modos Coby no le contara a nadie-

-no es que desconfié del capitán Coby pero usted prometió a la alianza que no contaría nada-

-no prometí no contar sobre mi esposo-

-y dale con eso! Ustedes no se han casado aun!- dice Mao ya enojada.

-si pero cuando él se convierta en el rey pirata nos casaremos-

-rey pirata?- dice Coby sorprendido.

-si mi futuro esposo Luffy será el rey de los piratas-

-Luffy? Te refiere a Monkey D. Luffy?- le dice Helmeppo muy sorprendido.

-hi!-

-que?- se escuchó en todo el barco de la marina.

-Acaso conocen a Luffy-san?- dice Coby

-pues sí! Él es el único chico que me vuelve loca!- dijo feliz pero…. de pronto se puso seria- y lo digo muy literalmente-

-waw! De verdad ese pirata demente y sediento de sangre es tu novio?- dijo Rei "Tiffa" sorprendida.

-sediento de sangre? Conocerás la verdadera personalidad de Luffy apenas lo conozcas-

-Verdadera personalidad? A que te refieres?- dice Tiffa sin entender.

-ya verás cuando lo conozcas-

-veo que conoces muy bien a Luffy- dice Coby.

-Claro que sí!, somos amigos desde que éramos niños-

-que lo conoces desde hace tanto?- dice Helmeppo.

-hi!-

-Capitana puede volver a el barco que tenemos varias cosas que hablar!- le dice Mao.

-Pero Mao!- dice sin ganas.

-Pero nada! Tiene que comportarse como una capitana de ves en cuando!- dijo y la jalo al barco de ellos y Tiffa se fue también con ellas.

Mientras Coby y Helmeppo veían la escena.

-bueno creo que si ella será una buena esposa para Luffy-san- dice Coby.

-Me pregunto si es más molesta ella o el- dice Helmeppo.

-Helmeppo-san no seas así, ella es una buena persona y sabes bien que Luffy-san también lo es- dice Coby.

-como sea es una chica muy complicada- dice Helmeppo.

-jaja sí creo que en eso tienes razón, pero al saber esto entiendo por qué Garp-sama le ha tomado cariño- dice Coby pensativo.

-tienes razón esto lo explica todo-dice Helmeppo asintiendo.

-sabes Hemeppo-san, voy a pedir que me envíen como refuerzo de Ángela-san sus misiones-

-que harás que?- le dice Helmeppo un poco reacio de la idea.

-estoy seguro de que será interesante, que dices?-

-bueno a mí no me agrada pero donde tú vas yo voy compañero-

Tras su largo viaje llegaron a la cede donde dieron sus informes de la misión. Los resultados de la misión fueron bueno y por ende inmediatamente Ángela fue enviada a otra misión. Consistía en trasportar a un delincuente a la prisión. La misión fue un éxito.

Así fue como Ángela fue asignada a misión tras misión. Ella hacia las misiones con la mayor rapidez y eficiencia posible para poder tener tiempo libre pero no lo tuvo.

Coby y Helmeppo eran por su parte asignados solo a algunas de esas misiones pues había otras a las que solo un pirata podría cumplir.

Luego de su última misión de la que llegaba con éxito…

-estoy harta!- decía Ángela mientras su barco se acercaba a la cede de la marina- voy a pedir vacaciones-

-capitana solo lleva unos meses realizando esas misiones y ya quiere vacaciones?- le dijo Mao.

-Tiene razón yo también quiero descansar, ir a fiestas y bailar no hemos tenido nada de eso últimamente- dice Jyn.

-tu solo piensas en irte de parranda, que poca ayuda eres!- le dice Mao comenzando a molestarlo.

-no empieces una pelea que no puedes terminar!- le dice Jyn viéndola con enojo.

-que dijiste!- le dice comenzando a pelear

-ya me acostumbré a las peleas de estos dos- dice Tiffa.

-Si lose es como normal jaja- secunda Omu.

-llegamos!- dijo Ángela.

El barco se arrimó a la orilla y Ángela descendió junto a Mao, Jyn y Tiffa, los demás se quedaron en el barco.

Los marinos al ver llegar a Ángela la saludaban animosamente, aunque era una Shichibukai la mayoría la veía como un compañero marino más.

-hola Ángela!- gritaban algunos y ella saludaban con la mano.

-otra misión cumplida!- le gritaban otros.

-Ángela la próxima ves compitamos!- decían otros puesto que a Ángela le gustaba competir con los marinos para hacerse más fuerte.

Ángela finalmente llega a la oficina de informes.

-aquí está el informe de la misión- le dice Ángela entregando unas hojas

-bien hecho, hubo algún problema?- dice el marino.

-no para nada, bien si me disculpan me voy- dice Ángela fingiendo que esta apurada.

-espera!-

-"lo sabia"- pensaba Angela.

-tienes otra misión, toma!- le dice dándole una hoja.

-ya no quiero más misiones, por favor no me pueden dar un descanso?- decía con ojos suplicantes.

-lo siento pero son misiones asignadas por los altos mandos-

-entiendo, acepto esta misión pero déjele claro a todos que después de esta misión me voy a desaparecer una semana, ya he hecho más 30 misiones exitosas para la marina-

-bien, le daré su comunicado a los altos mandos-

-gracias- le dice con una sonrisa y se va.

Ángela nuevamente partió para una misión, varios marinos la despidieron como era habitual.

Mientras en la oficina del almirante de la flota.

-señor!- dice un marine entrando a la oficina.

-qué pasa?-

-nos llegó esta carta, no tiene remitente ni dirección solo dice para el almirante de la flota, fue entregado a uno de los vice-almirantes y me lo dio para hacérselo llegar-

-puedes retirarte- dice tomando el sobre.

Apenas el marino se va, el almirante de la flota decide leer la carta enviada.

Tras leerla, se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la ventana. Mira al horizonte y se queda pensativo.

-"si esto es verdad explicaría muchas cosas, y si es así no puedo dejar que ande libre este potencial peligro para el mundo"- pensaba.

* * *

estamos llegando al climax de la historia jaja

saludos a los fans de OP!

Nya se despide, paz!


	18. Una triste decisión

**18. Una triste decisión**

**Una semana más tarde….**

**Ángela y su tripulación volvian de otra exitosa misión.**

**Vieron la cede de la marina y se acercaron a ella, pero los nakamas de Ángela notaron algo raro…..**

**-Jyn, notaste lo mismo que yo?- dice Mao.**

**-si, ningún marino de los que esta viendo el barco acercarse esta saludando como siempre- dice Jyn.**

**-es muy extraño…- dice Mao.**

**-tal ves solo están muy ocupados -dijo Tiffa inocentemente.  
**

* * *

**Angela por su parte estaba tranquilamente dormida en uno de los cuartos del barco…**

**-capitana! Estamos a punto de tocar puerto!- dijo uno de sus nakamas entrando.**

**-bien, ya voy, solo déjame tomar el informe que debo entregar- dijo levantándose.**

**El barco toco puerto y Ángela salio a cubierta para desender…**

**-voy contigo!- dijo Mao.**

**-que?- dijo Ángela**

**-voy contigo! Algo raro esta pasando aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Mao con cara de preocupación.**

**-no hace falta que….- de repente Ángela fue interrumpida.**

**-Ángela-san!- dijo un vice-almirante interrumpiendo y acercándose al barco – se requiere su presencia de inmediato!- le dijo seriamente.**

**Angela lo miro detenidamente y luego puso una sonrisa y dijo – si ya mismo voy –**

**Estaba por desender y Mao la iba a seguir y dijo – no!-**

**-pero Angela!- dijo Mao no entendiendo por que Ángela le bloqueaba el paso.**

**-estense alerta, siento un ambiente hostil- dice Angela antes de bajar del barco.**

**-"yo no siento nada, pero me doy cuanta…..siempre vienen a saludar a Ángela y ni un marine exepto ese de recién se a acercado o le saluda o sonríe"- pensaba Mao.**

* * *

**Mientra Angela notaba un ambiente tenso al dirigirse a la oficiona a dar su informe.**

**Pero tras estar siguiendo al marino que le dijo que le siga, noto que este tomo un rumbo distinto.**

**-disculpa, pero…. no tengo que ir a dar mi informe?- le dice Angela.**

**-dije que requerían su presencia pero no allí-**

**-entonces quien?- dice Angela.**

**-Aquí- dice el vice-almirante parándose delante de una puerta.**

**-pero esta es la oficina del almirante de la flota- dice Ángela al marino.**

**-si, pase la están esperando- dijo el marino y se marcho.**

**-"que estará pasando?"- pensaba Angela – Kame, mantente alerta- dice y luego entra a la oficina.**

**Allí estaba sentado Akainu, en un gran sillón dándole la espalda a Angela.**

**-queria verme señor?- dijo Ángela con respeto.**

**-pasa y siéntate- dice Akainu.**

**Angela entra y se sienta en el sillón que esta frente al escritorio de Akainu.**

**-Angela, sabes….- empezó a hablar calmadamente Akainu pero se comenzó a girar quedando totalmente frente a Angela – por que Garp es conocido como un héroe?-**

**Angela se sorprendio por la pregunta pero dijo – si, por haber enfrentado valientemente al rey de los piratas repetidas veces y sobrevivir, además seguramente habrá realizado varias asañas-**

**-pero sabes cual es su mayor error?-**

**Angela medito un momento y – no lo se-**

**-su hijo- Ángela lo miro seriamente y Akainu continuo – asi el criminal más peligroso del mundo Monkey D. Dragon, pero sabes…ese error podría haberse saldado…sabes cómo?-**

**-no- dice Angela que aun no entendia a donde iba esa conversación.**

**-si su nieto hubiera sido un marino como Garp, pero resulta que es un pirata y no solo eso es el pirata mas peligroso de la peor generación, Garp a tenido una decepcion tras otra-**

**Angela se puso a pensar un momento y dijo – por que piensa que solo a tenido decepciones?-**

**-salvo lo que el hizo en su vida su decendencia no vale la pena- dijo Akainu con desden y Ángela tenia una furia interna la cual logro dominar increíblemente.**

**-Pues Garp no esta decepcionado, el ama a su hijo y a su nieto y mientras ellos vivan más que el, el podrá morir feliz- dijo angela.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**-si yo quería que Luffy y Ace fuera un marinos- relata Garp**

**-estas decepcionado de ellos?- le pregunta Ángela.**

**-no- Garp suspira ondamente y dice – no era que quería decidir su futuro sino que quería que fueran marinos para que no los maten-**

**-pero siendo un marino y enfrentándote constantemente a peligros también se pueden morir-alega Ángela.**

**-no me refiero en ese sentido, sino que solo por lo que son sus padres a ellos se los jugaría, si se hubieran mantenido en secreto y se convirtieran en marino, tendrían una vida en la que no los asesinarían-**

**-no los asesinarían los marines, pero pueden llegar a morir en manos de criminales-**

**Garp se quedo pensado…**

**-sabes, no creo que debiera ser un secreto, yo me sentiría mal si tuviera un hijo que me odiase o que no quiera ser conocido como mi hijo, sabe cuando empece a pensar asi- dice Angela.**

**-cuando?-**

**-cuando conoci a mi abuelo, cuando nos despedimos me dijo:**

"**que quieras conocer quien soy y aun asi quereme, me hace feliz"**

"**no solo eso estare orgullosa de algún dia decirle al mundo y gritar a los 4 vientos que soy tu nieta"**

**Luego de eso vi unas lagrimas en los ojos de mi abuelo- termina de relatar Ángela.**

**-quizas tengas razón- dice Garp con una sonrisa.**

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**-Ángela- dice Akainu sandola de sus recuerdos – sabes por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?-**

**-n..no- titubio Angela "sera que saben de Luffy?" pensaba ella.**

**-nos llego este anónimo ayer en la tarde- dice Akainu entregando un sobre a Angela.**

**Ella lo abre y lee lo que hay a dentro. Abre los ojos muy grande mientras lee.**

**-y bien?-dice Akainu**

**-que?- dice Ángela que aun no lo creía.**

**-es verdad o no?- le interroga.**

**Angela lo medita por un momento.**

**-es verdad o no?- le insiste sacándola de sus pensamientos.**

**-si, es verdad- **

**-entonces tu…- dice Akainu pero fue interrumpido.**

**-si, mi verdadero nombre es Shirubāzu D. Anne, soy la nieta de Silvers Rayleigh-**

**-me lo imaginaba, tu no eres alguien común y corriente- tras decir esto toca un botón y entran varios marinos y le apuntan a Angela con sus armas.**

**-que esta pasando?- le grita Ángela.**

**-Angela o Anne, como quieras que te llames estas arrestada por traición!-**

**-traicion? Que? Yo no hice nada que implique esos cargos!-**

**-todo lo que necesito es saber de tu sangre para saber que no eres alguien que siquiera debería estar viva-**

**A Ángela le sorprendieron esas palabras tan tontas, como podían simplemente condenarla por su abuelo.**

**Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que dijo Garp de Luffy y Ace.**

**-asi que me condenan solo por haber nacido…prefiero…prefiero…. Que me condenen por algo que haga!- grita mientras salta y comienza a esquivar disparos, sale por la puerta y corre.**

**-Detenganla!- le ordená Akainu.**

**-si señor!- dicen los marinos y salen corriendo tras ella.**

* * *

**Mientras Angela ya había llegado abajo y vio que quienes eran sus amigos le estaban apuntando con un arma.**

**-chicos- dijo con una voz como dolida.**

**-rindete y no te haremos daño- dice uno de ellos**

**-kame!- grita ella y rápidamente aparece un gran dragon –vamos hay que escapar- se sube a la espalda de su dragon "solo espero que los chicos estén bien" piensa.**

**Mientras en el puerto…**

**-En cuanto sono esa cirena empezaron a atacarnos- dice Jyn defendiendo el barco de los ataques.**

**-solo espero que la capitana este bien!- dice Mao atacando a los marinos que intentaban subir al barco.**

**De pronto ven a Kame a lo lejos.**

**-Chicos!- grita Angela en cuanto llego al puerto con kame.**

**-capitana que paso?- dice Mao.**

**-no hay tiempo! Prepárense para zarpar!- dice Angela, Kame sube primero al barco y justo cuando estaba por abordar Angela un rayo la ataca y le da de lleno.**

**-Capitana!- gritan sus nakamas.**

**Angela estaba gravemente herida y ve que justo detrás de ella alguien aparece, un escalofrio recorre el cuerpo de angela al escuchar la voz de esa persona.**

**-Ho! Asi que te pensabas escapar tan fácilmente-**

**Ángela voltea y veo con cara de espanto de donde viene esa voz –Ki..za…ru –pronuncia sin creerlo.**

**-no puedes escapar- dice kizaru y camina hacia el barco de Ángela, Kame se prepara para atacar al almirante al igual que los nakamas de Ángela.**

**-espera!- grita y Kizaru se frena sin voltear a verla – si dejas ir a mi tripulación, me entregare sin resistencia-**

**-Capitana! No!- gritaron sus nakamas**

**-no lo haga jefa, ellos no le tendrán piedad- le dice Jyn.**

**-no yo no me ire de aquí sin usted- le dice Omu.**

**Sus nakamas seguían gritando y angela les grito – silencio! Es una orden!- inmediatamente todos se callaron – y bien? – dice Angela viendo a Kizaru.**

**-a pesar de lo que has hecho ahora, has cumplido muy bien tus misiones- Kizaru voltea hacia Angela – arrestenla!- les ordena a sus marinos.**

**-ya te dije que no me resistire solo si los dejan ir- dice Angela sin dejar que se le acerquen**

**-si ya se pueden ir- cuando Kizaru dice esto, Ángela deja de luchar y los marinos le ponen las esposas.**

**-ya oyeron chico, esto es una orden: váyanse!- les dice Ángela y antes de que ellos dijeran algo – son una gran tripulación, estoy orgullosa de ustedes y Kame- dijo mirando fijo a su querida mascota - protege a mis amigos- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
**

**-pero…- iba a decir algo Tiffa pero Jyn le tapo la boca.**

**-Vamonos- dice Mao y se pone en marcha.**

**El barco empieza a alejarse y Ángela comienza a ser escoltada.**

* * *

**Estaban en medio del oceano...**

**-como pudimos abandonarla!- dijo Tiffa enojada.**

**-calmate Tiffa!- le grita Omu enojado.**

**-Tiffa se que aun no conoces del todo las reglas que tiene una tripulación pero cuando un capitán da una orden esta debe cumplirse, de lo contrario es merecedor de un castido- le explica Jyn.**

**-ya veo…..pero aun asi-**

**-Tiffa!- la interrumpe Mao – hemos perdido una batalla- dice Mao con un tono de voz calmado pero decidido – pero no la guerra-**

**-que?- dice Tiffa sin entender.**

* * *

**Continuara...**


	19. Ejecutenla!

-Tiffa se que aun no conoces del todo las reglas que tiene una tripulación pero cuando un capitán da una orden esta debe cumplirse, de lo contrario es merecedor de un castigo- le explica Jyn.

-ya veo…..pero aun asi-

-Tiffa!- la interrumpe Mao – hemos perdido una batalla- dice Mao con un tono de voz calmado pero decidido – pero no la guerra-

-que?- dice Tiffa sin entender.

* * *

19- Ejecutenla! (+ extra)

-hi, nosotros solos no podemos salvar a la jefa por eso necesitamos ayuda- dice Jyn.

-ayuda? Y de donde la sacamos?- dice Tiffa.

-pues hay solo una persona que tiene la fuerza suficiente para derribar solo a un ejercito entero, y además no dejara morir a la capitana- dice Jyn sonriendo y mirando a Mao.

-quién?-

-la única persona tan demente como para plantarle cara a la marina sin miedo y debemos ir a buscarlo ahora- dice Mao entendiendo perfectamente a quien se referia Jyn.

-"quien sera?" pensaba Tiffa y el barco rápidamente se alejo de la cede de la marina.

Mientras en la cede de la marina, angela fue llevada a un gran salón donde había varios marines de alto rango sentados viéndola.

Se paro al lado de ella Kizaru.

-Ángela o Anne- dijo Akainu- no se por cual nombre te quieres llamar, estas aquí para ser juzgada direcmente por los altos mandos de la marina-

Anne miraba a su alrededor y logro distinguir a alguien entre los custodios, era Coby que la miraba con cara de preocupación.

-seras enviada a Impel Down por tus crímenes- anuncia Akainu.

-diganme, puedo acaso intentar defenderme?- dijo Anne mirando a Akainu a los ojos.

-se le sera asignado alguien que pueda dar una defensa por usted pero no servirá de mucho-

-bien entonces quiero a él como mi defensor- dice apuntando a Coby.

-pase al frente- le ordena Akainu, Coby pasa y se para al lado de Anne y Akainu anuncia – tiene algo que decir de esta criminal-

-bueno, no entiendo que es lo que hizo pero debo decir que angela-san a servido fielmente a la marina y sea lo que sea que halla hecho no merece tan grande castigo-

-y que sugiere?- dice uno de los marines de alto rango presente.

-bueno yo….- Coby lo piensa un poco, estaba muy nervioso pues la vida de una amiga estaba en juego.

-que sugiere? Vice-almirante Coby- le dice un marino de nombre Punst.

-yo….- dice Coby-yo…sugiero que sea directamente ejecutada!- dice conconviccion.

Angela pone una cara de horror por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-ejecutarla?- dice Punst sorpredido por que pensó que Coby era amigo de Ángela.

-si, ella sirvió de mucho a la marina y no merece ser cruelmente torturada, creo que darle una digna muerte seria lo lógico-

Se escuchaban los murmullos en toda la habitación, mientras Ángela no creía lo que escuchaba.

-bien, sera ejecutada entonces, se fija desde este dia a esta hora una semana para la ejecución eso es todo, llévenla y manténganla en máxima custodia en uno de los calavosos!-Ordena Akainu y se la llevan.

* * *

Angela fue encerrada en el calabozo y mientras estuvo allí se puso a pensar en las cosas sucedidas. De pronto oye un ruido que la saca de sus pensamientos.

-hola- dice Coby aparciendo delante de la celda.

-qué quieres?-

-bueno me gustaría saber qué hiciste para que te metieran aquí?- dice Coby.

-tu fuiste el que hizo que me metieran aquí!- le grita enojada.

-y por que no escapas, según me dijiste sabes como escapar de todo tipo de tranpas-

-de que sirve, estoy en medio de la cede de la marina, me volverían a capturar rápidamente-

-la gran Ángela se esta rindiendo?-

-y que quieres que haga!?- le dice muy enojada.

-tienes una semana, intenta algo, bueno me voy- dice Coby, Ángela entendio que le quería dar aliento.

-Coby!- le llama y este se detiene – no traicione a nadie sino que descubrieron mi identidad-

-identidad?- dice Coby prestando atención a sus palabras.

-si mi verdadero nombre es Shirubāzu D. Anne y soy la nieta de Silvers Rayleigh-

- Silvers Rayleigh? Te refieres al vice-capitan del rey de los piratas?- dice Coby muy sorprendido.

-si a que otro conoces?- le dice con ironia.

-sabia que no eras normal-

-es la segunda ves en este dia que me dicen eso-

-es increíble!- decía Coby sorprendido – eres increíble!-

-huy si, soy tan increíble que después de escapar tantas veces de la muerte, fui capturada sin siquiera pelear- dice desanimada.

-a mi me dijeron que armaste un gran alboroto-

-no eso no era todo mi poder, pero no pude utilizarlo por que quería proteger a mis nakamas y rendirme era la única forma- dice bajando la mirada.

-estas arrepentida?-

-no, nunca lo estaria, mi meta siempre fue hacerme fuerte para proteger a los que quiero y eso hice, asi que no me arrepiento- dice mirando a Coby con convicción.

-bueno, me retiro-

-Coby!- le llamo a lo que él volteo – no me rendiré aun, debe haber una forma-

-si, creo que la hay, por cierto, te sigo diciendo Ángela-san?- dijo Coby.

-puedes llamar Anne si lo prefieres ya que es mi verdadero nombre- le dice con una sonrisa.

-entonces, nos vemos luego Anne-san - dicho esto, salio del lugar.

* * *

Afuera el ambiente se veia un tanto tenso y deprimente. Coby se dirigio a su barco, allí Helmeppo lo esperaba.

-y bien?- le pregunto Helmeppo.

-ella estará bien- dice Coby

-pues, creo que las cosas no se ven bien para ella, ojala se pudiera hacer algo para que la perdonen, sea lo que sea que allá hecho- dice con un tono un poco triste.

-veo que estas preocupado por ella- le dice Coby riéndose.

-no, claro que no- dice Helmeppo ocultando que era asi.

-ellos no la perdonaran- dice Coby mirándolo seriamente

-por qué no?- dice Hemeppo desconcertado.

-por que su crimen es haber nacido-

-a que te refieres?- seguía sin entender.

-te explicare luego, vamos a buscar a la única persona que puede interceder a favor de ella frente a los altos mandos-

-te refieres a…?-

-si!- dice Coby – me refiero a Garp-sama, en marcha!- ordena Coby a sus nakamas.

* * *

La noticia se disperso por todo el mundo de que la nueva Shichibukai seria ejecutada por traición.

3 días más tarde Garp llego a la cede de la marina junto a Coby y Helmeppo.

Intento razonar con los altos mandos pero Akainu intercedio y dejo muy claro que la decisión no cambiaria.

Lo único que decidio hacer después de que su propuesta fue rechazada, fue ir a ver a Angela a la cárcel de la sede.

-hola- dijo Garp.

-hola abuelo!- dijo animadamente Ángela.

-no te ves tan mal-

-si me desanimara ahora mi abuelo no estaria orgulloso de mí-

-ojala hubiera sido de otra forma- dijo Garp viendo hacia otro lado – intente hacerlos cambiar de parecer pero Akainu los convencio de que sino te matan ahora seras un peligro para el futuro-

-tienen razón, yo sere un peligro para su futuro, después de todo sere la esposa del rey de los piratas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno lo único que me queda es velar por que algo o alguien te salve-

-no se si pasara pero me gustaría pedirte algo….-dice haciendo una pausa.

-que?-

-no te mueras-

-jajaja me da mucha risa que me lo diga una persona que esta en tu posición jajaja- dice Garp.

-jaja si creo que se oye raro pero lo digo enserio no mueras Garp! Cuida tu salud y cuida tu vida para que puedas por lo menos ver a la siguiente generación que dominara los mares- dice Ángela con alegría.

-jaja bien lo intentare te lo prometo Ángela-

-Anne- dice con voz baja.

-qué?- dice Garp que no escucho bien.

-mi verdadero nombre puedes usarlo porque ya se sabe la verdad de mi, asi que llamame Anne, además…mira- dice sacando algo de entre sus ropas y mostrándoselo a Garp.

-interesante, bien Anne, nos vemos pronto-

-hi!-

Garp sale de la prición y va hacia el barco de Coby y Helmeppo.

-Garp-sama!- dice Coby preocupado.

-tienes razón ella estará bien-

* * *

Asi transcurrieron los días y se preparo la plataforma de ejecución.

Grandes marinos estaban presentes para una despedida exepto Akainu, el cual no se sabe por que tubo que abandonar de pronto la cede y la dirección de la ejecución se dejo a cargo de Kizaru.

-traigan a la pricionera- decía con un denden mushi Kizaru parado delante de la plataforma de ejecución.

-si, señor- se escucho que decían desde el den den mushi.

Esta plataforma era un poco más alta de lo que había sido la que usaron para la ejecución de Ace.

Angela por su parte unos marinos la sacaron de su celda y la escoltaron hasta lo alto de la escalera donde un marino de alto rango llamado Punst, la esperaba en la cima.

Cuando finalmente llego, ese marino tomo un denden mushi y dijo – se dara paso a la ejecución de esta persona que el publico conoce como Ángela –

Todos los marinos miraban a Angela allí parada, atada con grilletes y los ejecutadores parados al lado.

Muchos se sentían tristes de perder a una gran amiga.

-ya es hora, Angela por tus servicios a la marina es que no fuiste llevaba a Impel Down, pero tu crimen debe ser pagado, procedan!- les ordeno al ver a los ejecutores.

Estos se pusieron en posición.

-"Ánne-san"- pensaba Coby allí empotente sin poder hacer nada.

-"Angela!"- pensaba muy preocupado su amigo Gerl, el periodista, allí presente.

y cuando el filo de aquellas navajas estaban por caer sobre ella a lo lejos se escucho una explosión….

-qué esta pasando?- decía Punst, que estaba sobre la plataforma viendo a lo lejos humo.

-brrr brrr brrr- se escuchaba el ruido de un denden mushi desde su bolsillo.

-qué pasa?- dijo contestando.

-señor! Un barco llego volando desde el cielo y nos ataco con un rayo!- le dijo con voz desesperada.

-que? Un barco volador?-

* * *

Extra….

Que paso aquel día después de la celebración en la isla donde Anne le dijo a Luffy que se case con ella?

Como es que habían terminado como los encontraron sus nakamas al dia siguiente?

Vendría a ser en el un extra pero para el capitulo 10 al comienzo.

Aquí les va el EXTRA…

* * *

Todos estaban muy cansados después de la fiesta, y caian dormido en cualquier cuarto algunos ni llegaban a la cama, en el piso de la habitación ya quedaban dormidos.

-por que te tenias que caer dormida en la escalera!- decía Mao con cara de enojada cargando a Angela.

Robin se dirigía al cuarto que Nami dijo que había apartado para ellas, cuando vio a Mao y Angela.

-quieren dormir con nosotras?- le dijo Robin.

-Robin! He…si claro, pero tienen lugar?- le dice Mao.

-pues creo que si, vamos- dijo y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron a una de las puertas y Robin la abrió.

-Robin, eres tú?- decía Nami saliendo del baño, al parecer se había dado una ducha – que hacen ustedes aquí?!- dijo media fastidiada.

-les dije que podían quedarse aquí ya que en todas las demás habitaciones son todos hombres-

-pero…-Nami iba a decir algo pero Mao la interrumpio.

-lamento molestarlas, ire a otra-

-no espera, pueden quedarse-

-en serio?-

-si, aunque me fastidia mucho tu capitana, creo que estaria mal hecharlas asi, quédense-

-muchas gracias-

-hay 6 camas elije la que quieran-

-gracias- volvió a decir Mao.

Mao se acerca a una y arroja a Angela en ella, la tapa y comienza a preparar una cama para ella.

-Nami- dice llamándola Mao ya que esta ya estaba acostada- lamento que te halla molestado, ella no es mala solo que es bastante dependiente, tanto que llega a ser un problema-

-no te preocupes en algún momento saldaremos cuentas, ahora duerme, buenas noches-

-buenas noches- dice Mao durmiéndose.

Una hora más tarde todas entaban dormidos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien salio.

Iba de puerta en puerta una figura extraña como buscando algo.

Hasta que finalmente le entro a la habitación donde estaba Luffy en una cama tendido.

-quien anda hay?- dijo Law prendiendo la luz.

-que escandaloso eres!- dice Angela.

-solo a ti se te ocurre a molestar a esta hora-

-me llevare a Luffy a una cita- dice simplemente.

-no me interesa lo que hagas solo déjame dormir- dice Law volviéndose a acostar.

-bien- dice Angela y mira a Luffy- Luffy! Luffy! Despierta!-

Pero Luffy seguía dormido muy profundamente.

-Vamos levántate!- le dice zamarreándolo.

Pero no se despertó.

-anda Luffy!- le grita

Pero el seguía dormido.

-"ya se!"- pensó Angela, saco una soga(quién sabe de donde) y lo ato a Luffy fuertemente " bien te llevare a la fuerza".

Dice y comienza a tirar de la soga, pero estaba mas pesado de lo que creyo, debe ser por todo lo que había comido.

Estiro la soga pero el cayo al suelo, y aun asi no se despertó.

-por que te cuesta tanto despertarte!-

De pronto siente a alguien detrás de ella, era Law con muy mala cara.

-Puedes dejar de gritar y dormirte de una vez!, no va a despertar! Que no lo entiendes!- le mira como si fuera a matarla.

-pero Law- le dice Angela quejadose pero finalmente sede – esta bien me dormiré pero me quedo aquí-

-bien pero cállate!-

-si solo déjame hacer algo- dice Angela sacando un marcador de su bolsillo y comienza a garabatear la cara de Luffy.

Luego se queda dormida al lado de Luffy.

Al dia siguiente….

Mao encuentra esta escena al buscar a su capitana.

En esa habitación había 2 camas pero una estaba desocupada, Luffy estaba atado, con la cara pintarrajeada y tirado dormido en el piso a un lado de la cama.

Law estaba en la cama de al lado pero con la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Ángela estaba en el piso dormida al lado de Luffy.

* * *

Esa era la razón por la que Ángela estaba allí, Luffy atado y Law se levanto de muy mal humor jaja

Me alegra que les gusta la historia, saludos a los fans de OP.

Nya se despide, paz!


	20. Esposa

-brrr brrr brrr- se escuchaba el ruido de un denden mushi desde su bolsillo.

-que pasa?- dijo contestando.

-señor! Un barco llego volando desde el cielo y nos ataco con un rayo!- le dijo con voz desesperada.

-que? Un barco volador?-

* * *

20. Esposa

-si y ya hemos identificado ese barco, es de…..- y de pronto ya no se escucho la voz del den den mushi.

-quien? Hola? hola!- decía Punst tratando de retomar la comunicación pero al parecer se había cortado.

-hola- dijo de pronto una voz desde el den den mushi que se oia muy tranquila.

-digame que esta pasando!- exigió Punst.

-lo que pasa es que…..…hey! A donde vas idiota! Sigue la estrategia- se escuchaban gritos desde el den den mushi y luego se volvió a cortar.

-que esta pasando?- dijo Punst viendo que la comunicación se volvió a cortar.

De pronto algo venia volando desde el cielo y cayo justo en medio de los marinos.

-qué es eso?- dijo Punst.

Alguien se levantaba del suelo entre el polvo.

-uff, creo que me lance demasiado lejos- decía levantándose y sacudiéndose.

Y los marinos no daban crédito a lo que veian, era…era…

-Luffy!- grito Anne desde la plataforma llamando la atención de él.

-hey! Hola!- grito Luffy saludándola como si nada.

-como que hola?!- decía Anne enojada – debi imaginarme quién era tan idiota como para entrar en la cede principal de la marina a la fuerza!-

-Mugiwara?- dice interrumpiendo Punst– qué hace aquí? –

-Una misión de rescate- dice sin rodeos.

-Y justo que me separo de este idiota tengo que venir a ayudarte a ti, la verdad desde que estoy con ustedes solo tengo problemas- dice Law apareciendo en escena.

-ho! Entonces eso lo confirma! Esta chica es su aliada no es asi?- dice como interrogándolos Kizaru que se subio a la plataforma de ejecución.

-A mí más bien me gustaría saber por qué la quieren ejecutar- dice Law.

-Traición- dice sin rodeos mirándolos, Kizaru.

-Dicen que los traición pero que hizo exactamente?- dice Law buscando llegar a punto que los marines no quieren tocar.

-Eso es confidencial!- grita Punst.

-Asi?- dice Law – es confidencial... O le temen a la fuerza que se les pueda venir en contra-

-Trafalgar Law a que te refieres con eso?- dice Gerl el periodista que aparece de la nada cerca, preguntando.

-Pues pregunta a el almirante aquí presente?- dice Law

-No sé a qué te refieres- dice Kizaru.

-Si no lo dices lo hare yo- le amenaza Law

-Eso no conviene, si vinieron a rescatarla, deben saber que eso pondrá en peligro su vida- dice Punst como sabiendo a que se referia Law.

-No creo que su vida vaya a estar en peligro más de lo que está ahora- respondió inteligentemente Law.

Los marines, la prensa y todos los que escuchaban la conversación estaban expectantes de saber lo que supuestamente se ocultaba.

-Mugiwara estas de acuerdo con revelar su identidad?- dice Law.

-Luffy que ocultas de esta chica?- dice pregunta de nuevo Gerl.

-ella no quería revelar su identidad, pero ya que la están condenando por ello..-dice Luffy mirando a Anne - ella es….-

-Nieta de sangre del rey oscuro Rayleigh- dice apareciendo Garp en escena e interrumpiendo a Luffy.

-abuelo!- dijo Luffy.

-Tú tonto puedes dejar de meterte en problemas por una ves- le grita Garp.

-Abuelo tú la conocías?- dice Luffy.

-Se más cosas de las que crees….- dice Garp.

Todos miraban a Garp con atención para ver qué diría al respecto.

-Luffy no te ayudare a salvarla pero déjame decirte una cosa- hace una pausa y da una rápida mirada a Anne y Luego mira fijo a Luffy y dice – espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, esta chica es muy problemática-

A lo que todos miraban sin entender a que se refería….

-Luffy que quiere decir tu abuelo?- dice Gerl.

-hey dejen de hablar de mi vida como les de la gana!- grito Anne con cara de enojada.

-si no quieres que hablen lo que les de la gana entonces cuéntame tu con tus propias palabras lo que quiero saber- dice Gerl provocándola.

-Bien ya estoy cansada de esta situación- dice Anne - y ustedes par de idiotas deberían saber que yo ya se muy bien lo que hago-

De pronto se caen la esposas de sus manos y libera rápidamente la de sus pies con lo que parece una llave.

-Que?- gritaron los guarda que se preparaban para retenerla pero ella simplemente se lanzo de la plataforma.

-No sobrevivirá a semejante caída- decía Punst, puesto que habían hecho la plataforma aun más alta de lo que era para cuando quisieron ejecutar a Ace.

-no estes tan seguro- dice Garp.

El impacto hizo que se rompiera el piso y una ráfaga de polvo se levanto.

-Les dire algo que tal ves no sepan, los gatos siempre caen de pie- tras decir eso el polvo se dicipo dejando ver a Anne totalmente bien y con una visibles oreja de gato en la cabeza.

-Una usuaria!?- se escucho que gritaron varios en el campo de batalla.

-No me hacia llamar puño de tigre por nada muchachos, se que nunca mostre del todo delante de ustedes mis habilidades, asi que tal ves hoy las vean- dijo y salio a una increíble velocidad corriendo en una sola dirección.

-Garp! Tu sabias que todo esto podía pasar?- dijo Kizaru, pero Garp no dijo nada – Bien tendre que encargarme de ella yo mismo y no interfieras es una orden o te acusare de traición-

-Pase lo que pase en esta isla, no hare nada te lo aseguro- le dice Garp sentándose en la plataforma de ejecución con piernas y brazos cruzados.

-Eso espero, Garp- dice y se baja de la plataforma.

* * *

Mientras tanto Anne corria en una sola dirección esquivando los ataques de los marines, pisando la cara de uno que otro.

Llego hasta Luffy rápidamente, dio un salto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Luffy te extrañe!- grito feliz.

-ya te dije que no te me cuelges- dice Luffy con cara de desaliento.

Anne se separa un poco de el, lo mira a los ojos y acto seguido le planta un beso y se separa.

Todos los que veian la escena se quedaron atonitos y relacionaron rápidamente lo que veian con lo que dijo Garp antes.

-que relación hay entre tu y Luffy?- dice Gerl.

-Sabes…. se que somos amigos Gerl pero eres molesto con tantas preguntas- dice Anne por que sentía que le interrumpieron el momento.

-Si no fuera curioso no sería un periodista- dice con una sonrisa.

-Bien por ser mi amigo te doy esta exclusiva: Luffy es mi esposo-

Los que escucharon eso se quedaron casi tan atonitos como cuando se dijo que ella era nieta de Rayleigh.

-hey! Deja de mentir- se escucha un grito a lo lejos.

-Mao?- dice dando se vuelta y descubriendo quien le gritaba.

-Capitana, tu siempre metiéndonos en problemas- dijo Omu.

-Hi! Además no deberías mentir- dice asiendo su aparición Jyn.

-A qué te refieres con mentir?- le grita Anne.

-Tu no estas casada con él- dice Jyn.

-Estoy comprometida con él asi que es lo mismo- le dice Anne.

-No, no lo es- dice Law con su típica tranquilidad.

-Y a ti, quién te pregunto?- le dice Anne

-siempre tienes que andar gritando todo a los cuatro viento- dijoTiffa apareciendo.

-Directa, asi soy yo- decía Anne.

-y nuestros nakamas?- decía Law a Mao.

-bien….. aparecieron pacifistas allí atrás y se quedaron a pelear, nosotros queríamos ver si esta loca estaba bien, por eso nos adelantamos-

- Por cierto Luffy, ya que estoy libre deberíamos irnos no crees?- dijo Anne.

-Hi! Retirada- grito a todo pulmón Luffy.

* * *

Todos habían escuchado y se dispusieron a correr en dirección al mar.

-Señor!- dijo un marine al almirante – Los piratas escapan! Esperamos ordenes!-

-Bien ya que nada funciona, ejecuten plan B de emergencia-

-Si señor- tomo un den den mushi – aquí desde la plataforma se da la orden de ejecutar plan B de emergencia-

-Enterado- dijo alguien desde el den den mushi.

* * *

Sonó una cirena muy fuerte desde los parlantes hubicados en todo el lugar, y los marine cesaron su persecución por un momento.

Lo que a nuestros amigos le parecio raro.

-Que está pasando?- dice Law.

-Ya no nos atacan- dijo Anne.

-Quizás se rindieron- dijo Luffy.

-No seas tonto, ellos no se rinden tan fácilmente- le dijo Anne.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Gerl.

-Y tú que haces aquí?- le dijo Anne- si nos sigues pensaran que estas de nuestro lado-

-Gracias por tu preocupación pero hacerle frente a los peligros para informar al mundo lo que pasa, eso es lo que hago!- dijo Gerl con convicción.

-Te tomas tu trabajo muy enserio- dice Law.

-Bueno mi sueño es ser el mejor reportero del mundo, también conocer historias que muy pocos conocen y claro al mismo tiempo vivir aventuras jaja- decía Gerl.

-Por eso capitán Mugiwara déjeme ir con usted en su barco hasta que esta aventura termine, siento que tengo una de las más emocionante historias aquí mismo para relatar al mundo- dijo dirigiéndose a Luffy.

-Por mí no hay problema- dice Luffy.

De pronto ven destellos de luces delante de ellos, eran pacifistas que disparaban, y eran un gran ejercito!.

De pronto, algo como un palo cayo en medio de ellos, era una bomba, y exploto haciendo que se separaran.

Cierta cantidad de pacifistas se dividieron buscando distintos objetivos.

* * *

Cuando unos 10 llegaron a donde Anne comenzó un ataque sobre ella, disparos de muchas direcciones le llegaban.

-son demasiados!- grita Anne – apenas estamos esquivando la gran cantidad de disparos!-

De pronto un rayo como el de los pacifistas llega pero del lado contrario, angela logra esquivarlo a penas.

-Que!? A caso también vienen de atrás?-

-olvida a los pacifistas, yo te dare mejor pelea- dice apareciendo y acercándose Kizaru- Dividanse en 2 grupos, 5 por un lado y 5 por otro y vayan tras Trafalgar y Mugiwara- le ordena a los pacifistas y estos se fueron.

-Kizaru! Asi que eras tú!- dice Anne.

-Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres en verdad!- dice kizaru quien con su gran velocidad comienza a atacarla.

Anne por su parte le es mucho trabajo seguirle el ritmo, pero logra sobre llevarlo.

-"No sé cuánto más podre aguantar"- piensa Anne.

* * *

Un poco a lo lejos del terreno de batalla dos vice-almirantes observan detenidamente esa pelea.

-Ya la tengo en la mira- dice uno.

-mantente hay, en cuanto frene por unos segundo, dispara!- dice el otro.

-hi! Estoy listo-

-Las balas comunes quizás se las pueda quitar mas fácilmente, pero estas balas de kairoseki la debilitaran-

* * *

Anne seguía concentrada en su pelea con Kizaru.

-Es una lástima, si seguías a delante probablemente habrías llegado a ser hasta almirante- dice Kizaru quedándose un momento parado a cierta distancia de ella.

Angela por su parte jadeaba, ya se estaba cansando y eso no era bueno.

-Mi plan nunca fue ser marine que te quede claro, ni tampoco soy pirata, y la razón por la que me condenan es absurda- dice Anne.

De pronto sintió que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella y para el momento que lo detecto ya no podía esquivarlo del todo, y no era Kizaru puesto que aun estaba parado frente a ella.

Ella se movió y de pronto sintió un dolor muy agudo en su brazo el cual le quitaba fuerzas. Comenzó a ver que por su brazo choreaba sangre.

-ho! Parece que apuntaron a tu cabeza pero gracias a que te moviste solo te hirieron el brazo-

Ella cayo de rodillas, la fuerza se le iba.

-no te preocupes terminare el trabajo- dijo Kizaru.

Kizaru dio un gran salto hacia atrás tomando distancia, y se preparó a atacar con el ataque con el que quería dar fin a la vida de la muchacha.

Hizo rápidamente su juego de pies, varios lazers salían de el.

Muchos de los marines que veían la escena de lejos rogaban dentro de si que ese ataque no la mate. Se habían encariñado con esa joven.

El ataque cayo sobre ella sin piedad. Una polvareda se levanto y hizo que la vista del lugar fuera nula.

Cuando se disipo, una joven yacia tendida en el suelo.

Los que miraban se pusieron tristes….

* * *

**Hola a los fans de OP!**

**Espero que les guste como va a ir dando distintos giros la trama.**

**Un dato curioso**** que tal vez varios fans de OP ya sepan, es que Anne es el nombre de una pitara que de verdad existió.**

**Quien sabe si Oda-sensei más adelante presente a alguna pirata con ese nombre, a la que le puso un nombre de una pirata de la historia fue a Bonny.**

**Bueno, es interesante, por cierto ahora que avanzamos en la historia a Ángela se la va a llamar por su verdaderon nombre Anne.**

**Bien eso es todo por ahora.**

**Nya se despide, paz!**


	21. Mary!

**El ataque cayo sobre ella sin piedad. Una polvareda se levanto y hizo que la vista del lugar fuera nula.**

**Cuando se dicipo una joven llacia tendida en el suelo.**

**Los que miraban se pusieron tristes.**

* * *

**21- Mary?!**

**-Bien dejen el cuerpo allí, continúen con el plan de matar a los demás, yo ire ahora por Trafalgar- dice Kizaru.**

**-Almirate! Mire!- dice un marine que estaba cerca de él.**

**Anne se comenzó a mover y se puso de rodillas.**

**-ho! Veo que aun estas viva pero no por mucho, atención el que logre matarla subirá de rango!- grito Kizaru.**

**De pronto muchos marines se dirijian hacia ella para matarla. Anne por su lado solo estaba podía estar de rodillas y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando hoyo lo que dijo Kizaru intento levantarse.**

**A duras penas logro estar de pie pero no tenía fuerza para pelear, y cientos de marines se acercaban a ella.**

"**No puedo morir aquí, no ahora, aun no logre nada, aun no he llevado a delante mis planes ni tampoco me he casado con Luffy"- pensaba Anne.**

**-No morireeeeeee!- grito Anne.**

**De pronto una fuerza aremetio por todo el lugar, cuando esto paso, la mayoría de los marinos que iba hacia ella cayeron inconcientes.**

**-Ho! Es haki- decía Kizaru sorprendido de ver el Haki del conquistador – tendre que acabar contigo yo mismo- **

**Kizaru hizo lo mismo de antes tomo impulso y se preparo para su ataque.**

**-Adios Anne- dijo Kizaru y disparo.**

**El ataque igual que antes cai y se levanto una polvadera y hizo que la vista del lugar fuera nula otra vez.**

**-Despues de esto ya no se levantara- Dijo Kizaru viendo que la polvareda comenzaba a disiparse.**

**Pero cuando se disipo ella no estaba allí.**

**-donde esta?- dijo y la buscaba por el lugar.**

**-No debería de meterte conmigo- decía una voz desde detrás de Kizaru.**

**-Qué?- dijo Kizaru dándose la vuelta.**

**Vio a Luffy sosteniendo en sus brazos a Anne.**

**-Luffy, gracias por salvarme- dijo Anne con dificultad.**

**-Mugiwara tráela aquí!- decía Law que estaba cerca de ellos.**

**-No te preocupes ya que Chopper no anda cerca Law te curara, es casi tan buen doctor como Chopper- dijo Luffy acercándose a Law.**

**-Como que casi?- dice Law con cierto enfado.**

**-Law solo necesito que me saques la bala y me vendes la herida después de eso podre moverme con mis propios medios- dijo Anne cuando estaba cerca de Law.**

**-No te exijas- le dijo Law cuando Luffy la puso en el suelo.**

* * *

**Kizaru iba a comenzar a atacar de nuevo. De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones a lo lejos y gritos, todo ese bullicio se iba acercado a donde ellos.**

**-Almirante! Señor!- dijo un marine a Kizaru.**

**-Que está sucediendo?- dijo Kizaru.**

**-No lo sé señor, el reporte indica que 5 barcos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar, muchas personas bajaron de ese barco, y comenzaron a abrir camino y se dirijen aquí-**

**-quiénes son? Han podido identificarlos?- dijo Kizaru.**

**-No señor todos llevan capas negras que los cubren todo hasta la cabeza, y en sus rostros tienen antifaces-**

**-Cuál es su objetivo?- dice Kizaru.**

**-No lo sé, puedo decir que ellos…..- iba a decir algo el marine pero fue interrumpido.**

**-Hola! Hola!- se escuchaba por los altavoces dispersos en la isla.**

**-Qué está pasando?- **

**-De donde viene esa voz-**

**Se preguntaban los marines y nuestros amigos puesto que nadie reconoce esa voz o eso parece….**

**-Se escucha bien?- dice la voz – Escuchen marines he venido a buscar a Anne, si la entregan sin ofrecer resistencia me ire sin causar más problemas-**

**-Esa voz- decía Anne sentada en el piso.**

**-La conoces?- pregunto Luffy allí parado.**

**-Listo- dijo Law terminando su trabajo con la herida.**

**-Quién esa persona? Puño de tigre!- le grito Kizaru quien aun estaba pensando atacar pero no lo hizo porque estaba analizando la situación.**

**-Pues…- dijo Anne.**

**-An-chan!- grito alguien con todas sus fuerzas desde lo alto de un edificio.**

**-Me lo temia, es ella- dijo Anne con voz de desánimo.**

**Esa persona bajo del edificio y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde Anne todos veían la escena pensado que esa persona estaba loca.**

**Anne se puso de pie, ya sin la bala en su brazo las fuerzas le habían vuelto aunque aún le dolía.**

**Esa persona corrió hasta Anne, salto y la abrazo muy muy fuerte a Anne.**

**-Me asfixio- dijo Anne sin aire por el abrazo.**

**-An-chan! Cariño! Estas bien? Te lastimaron?- decía esa persona soltando a Anne, y cuando ve la venda que lleva Anne le toca hay.**

**-Auch! Me estas lastimando Madre!- le grita enojada – y Qué haces aquí?-**

**Cuando dijo eso empezaron murmullos entre quienes habían escuchado la palabra "madre" todos relacionando que si Anne era la nieta de Rayleigh entonces estaban ante la posible hija?.**

**-Solo quería ver que estabas a salvo, pero por una gran coincidencia me encuentro a alguien que buscaba localizar- dijo la mujer y luego miro a Luffy y dijo: -Como has crecido-**

**-He?- dijo Luffy no entendía porque le decía eso.**

**-Luffy te has vuelto muy fuerte, casi como tu padre a su edad-**

**-Padre?- dijo Luffy que seguía sin entender – acaso conoces a mi padre?-**

**-Conocerlo?, acaso tu abuelo o el alcalde nunca te conto nada-**

**-El abuelo? El alcalde?-**

**-Si el alcalde fiusha, bien por tu cara se ve que no entiendes nada yo soy..-**

**-Ho! Que tenemos aquí?- decía el almirante acercándose.**

**-Tiempo sin vernos, Kizaru- dijo a lo que se mostró bastante sorprendido el nombrado.**

**-No puede ser que seas… - hizo una pausa como asimilando lo que veía o mejor dicho a quién – NO! Tu estas muerta!- grito como enojado.**

**-Jaja muerta? Bueno es raro que te digan eso jaja pero estoy frente a ti y eso no es mentira- dijo con tono irónico.**

**-Bien! Tendré que matarte aquí y ahora! Si eres quien creo! porque tu sola presencia es algo tan peligroso como tener que luchar con un youku-**

**-Almirante quien es esa persona?- dijo un marine.**

**-Déjenme presentarme ante el mundo, porque ya no pienso seguir escondida y en el anonimato- dijo tomando un den den mushi de los que son usados para los altavoces.**

**-Hola! Se escucha bien?- decía dirigiéndose al den den mushi para ver si el altavoz llegaba a toda la isla.**

**-Que tienes pensado hacer?- decía el almirante.**

**-Soy conocida en algunos lugares como bruma oscura- al decir eso empezaron murmullos por todos lados.**

**-Eres esa famosa asesina del bajo mundo?-**

**-No, no puede ser!-**

**-Es imposible que esa temible pesona este aquí-**

**-Si, la bruma oscura que nada se sabe de ella salvo que cualquier misión en el bajo mundo que acepta la cumple al pie de la letra- dijo sorprediendo a muchos y causándoles pavor a algunos que habían escuchado de ella.**

**-Pero mi verdadero nombre es… –hizo una pausa agarro su capa y se la quito revelando totalmente su identidad y diciendo: - Monkey D. Mary! – grito una hermosísima mujer de pelo negro, largo y ondulado muy por debajo de la cadera, dejando atonitos a varios.**

**-Monkey D. Mary? – dijo un marine.**

**-Que quiere decir con eso-se murmuraba por todos lados esa pregunta.**

**- a que te refieres? Tú eras una huérfana, no tienes apellido! Que?! acaso decidiste ponerte el de Garp porque te salvo? – cuando dijo esto sorprendio a algunos que no se esperaba que su almirante supiera tanto.**

**-Tiene razón- decía ella por el den den mushi – no tenia apellido, por ello uso con todo derecho mi apellido de casada-**

**-Que?- se escucharon gritos por todos lados.**

**-Asi es soy esposa de Monkey D. Dragon! Y por tanto madre de Mugiwara no Luffy! – **

**-Que? Es mi madre?- decía Luffy sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.**

**-ha! Y como olvidarme de mi suegrito Garp jaja-**

**-Quien te crees para aparecerte y decir eso?- se escucho una voz.**

**-Garp- dijo Mary – Hola! Tanto tiempo!- dijo feliz. Y Garp se acercaba al lugar.**

**-Qué tanto tiempo ni que nada- decía enojado – Que haces aquí?- le dice Garp.**

**-Vine a rescatar a mi hija, pero por casualidad me encontré con mi hijo- dice Muy tranquila.**

**-Hija?- dice Garp – como que hija? Tu único hijo tuyo y de Dragon es Luffy!- dice Garp.**

**-Eso es verdad- dice Mary.**

**-Entonces?- dice Garp.**

**-Adopte a Angela con era pequeña, pero la consideron como mi verdadera hija, además estoy casada no engañaría nunca a Dragon-**

**-Madre! De que estas hablando?, nunca dijiste que estuvieras casada- dijo Anne.  
**

**Ella la miro y quería contarle el porque – hija yo….- pero no era momento fueron interrumpidos por dos pasifistas que aparecieron de la nada y la atacaron.**

**-Madre!- grito porque solo se veía el humo del lugar a donde los pasifistas habían dispado.**

**De esa nube salto, el salto fue tan alto que estuvo sobre los pacifistas y raidamente quedo pocisionada detrás de los pacifistas y justo donde seria la nuca disparo.**

**Al diparar allí, los pacifistas explotaron, y ella con una sonrisa de lado, asiéndose la genial, agarro el den den mushi y dijo:**

**-no me subestimen, ustedes intenta atacar por sorpresa a una experta en ataques sorpresa- dijo con tono ironico – aquí empieza la segunda parte del contrataque!-**

* * *

**-"Si mato a Puño de tigre todo lo que hicieron hasta ahora será en vano"- pensaba Kizaru mientra los todos aun estaban distraídos viendo a Mary derrotando a los pacifistas.**

**Con su velocidad de la luz se lanzo hacia Anne pero justo antes de llegar algo lo detiene, recibiendo un golpe que lo hace alejar.**

**-Que?- dijo kizaru.**

**-Nadie matara a Anne!- le grita Luffy – Todo el que intente matarla debe pasar sobre mi!- dice Luffy con convicción.**

**-Luffy…-dice Anne mirándolo.**

**-Law- le llama Luffy – Comienza la retirada –**

**-Mugiwara que haras tu?- dice Law.**

**-si no lo retengo no nos dara tiempo a escapar- dice Luffy.**

**-Estas seguro?-**

**-Si- dice Luffy.**

**-Yo también me quedo a luchar, Law dile a mi tripulación que comience a escapar, es una orden- dice Anne.**

**-An-chan!- le llama Luffy.**

**-An-chan? Jaja no me decias asi desde que eramos niños- dice Anne medio sorprendida.**

**-Tu brazo te duele?- le dice Luffy mirándola seriamente.**

**-si un poco, pero no me haras irme si eso quieres porque yo te seguire hasta el fin del mundo, recuerdas?-**

**-si se que no te puedo hacer cambiar de parecer- dice Luffy – solo ten cuidado y no me estorbes-**

**-Veremos quién estorba a quién- dice Anne.**

**-Hija yo también me quedo con ustedes!- le dice Mary.**

**-No mamá, retira a tu gente o nos haras mas difícil todo, procura que todos salgan, que no haya ninguna baja-**

**-no! No te dejare sola y…..-**

**-Madre!- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – confía en mi-**

**Parecia meditarlo por un segundo Mary y dijo – confio en ti pero prométeme que volverán los dos con vida-Mary miraba fijo a Luffy.**

**-Nosotros no moriremos aquí- dijo Luffy con la mira siempre en sus enemigos los cuales se preparaba para atacar.**

**-Te espero- le dijo Mary – Escuchenme todos! – dijo utilizando el den den mushi de la marina nuevamente para que se escuchara en todos lados – sus capitanes y eso me incluyen han ordenado la retirada! Asi que comiencen!- grito.**

* * *

**-Retirada!- gritaba feliz Ussop.**

**Todos comenzaban a corre esquivando ataques por todos lados para intentar llegar a sus barcos.**

**Como siempre eran Zoro y Sanji quienes habrían camino entre los enemigos, mientras los demás de la tripulación se protegían de los ataque.**

**A cierta distancia vieron que se acercaban haciendo lo mismo a Law y su tripulación.**

**-Law!- grito Ussop.**

**Law sin parar de pelear para abrirse paso entre sus enemigo dijo- hay que llegar rápido a los barcos!-**

**Acto seguido hizo su apareción Mary con su ejército haciendo más fácil el avance.**

**-Ustedes son los amigos de Luffy!- le dijo Mary viendo a la tripulación –gracias por cuidar de él! Yo estoy aquí para que nadie salga muerto de aquí, asi que tengan cuidado por que ay casi estamos cerca del puerto!-**

**Todos unieron sus fuerzas y asi llegar a el puerto le fue mas fácil. Comenzaron el abordaje mientras aun se defendían.**

**-Y Luffy!?- grito Nami a Law.**

**-dijo que escaparamos, el en este momento le esta plantando cara a Kizaru!- le dice Law a lo que sus nakamas se pusieron transformo la cara a una con gran preocupació.**

**-Ese egoísta!- grito Nami apretando los puños – sabe muy bien que no nos gusta que haga eso y sin embargo mira!- dice con gran enojo y frustración.**

**Law hace un movimiento rápido y salta al barco de Anne .**

**-Trafalgar!- dice Mao sorpredida.**

**-Donde esta el?- dice Law.**

**-Quien?- **

**-el único que no estuvo de esta misión que no participo-**

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Qué tal? Fans de OP :D**

**Solo quiero contar algo curioso: Mary Read es una pirata que existió y me parece interesante que Oda-sensei no ha hecho aparecer a ninguna con ese nombre.**

**Me pregunto si lo hara?...**

**Bueno, les agradesco los comentarios a los fans de OP.**

**Nya se despide, paz!**


End file.
